Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes
by Much Swag-Very Wow-Amaze
Summary: Fourteen teens battle it out in a summer-long journey for money, fame, and friendship. The final two compete in the last challenge! The whole season boils down to this moment! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Episode 6: Ready or not, Fear We Come!

**A/N: So, for some odd reason, my last FanFiction was deleted by this site. It somehow broke the rules even thought it didn't, because I checked. Either way, I'm starting with the next chapter. In case you forgot Kennedy was eliminated, and then Jacob was. **

* * *

**CHRIS**,** CHEF, THREE ORIGINAL CONTESTANTS, AND THIS SERIES IS OWNED BY FRESH TV, CAKE ENTERTAINMENT, CARTOON NETWORK, AND TELETOON.**

**ALL 12 OF THE CONTESTANTS BELONG TO USERS ON THIS SITE.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the contestants were given the challenge of the life time when they were kidnapped by the HaskSok! Their challenge was to escape and save two of their teammates, Feline and Dutch from sacrifice! Unfortunatley, real natives showed up! The girls won the challenge, and no one was eliminated. Rosalie and Romulus formed the first alliance in the season and Huck was forced to face real life! Today, we have a challenge that will spook your pants off!**

* * *

It was the middle of the night.

The contestants were all fast asleep.

The ocean provided nice tranquil sounds that could put any sane person to sleep.

But of course, by those standards, Chris was wide awake.

An airhorn sounded over the intercom, waking everyone.

"Ow!" Josiah cried, covering his ears. "Isn't it too early for this?!"

"Does this guy really think we're his personal tourture lackeys?" Romulus asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Feline said, "It's three in the morning!"

"How do you figure?" Rose asked, still half-asleep.

"At three in the morning I always have the dream where I get to meet my favorite punk-rock musician." Feline said nodding.

"That's cool." Alexis muttered, rubbing her eyes.

The airhorn blew over the intercom again.

This time, accompanied by Chris' voice.

"GET UP! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Chris shouted.

The contestants exited their shelters, screaming and huffing.

"W-what's happening?" Corey asked.

"Why are we going to die?!" Jennifer agreed.

"Oh you won't! I just said that to get you out of there!" Chris said.

"I hate you, Chris!" Cherry spat.

"Oh well, I can live with it." Chris laughed.

"It's the middle of the night. What do you want from us?" Titus asked.

"It's challenge time!" Chris informed.

"No! You have to be _kidding_ me!" Alexis said.

"It's too early for this, I'm going back to bed." Jennifer said.

"Agreed." Romulus said, heading back to the shelters.

The contestants dispersed.

"Wait! You might want to pay attention to this one!" Chris said.

The contestants turned around.

"It'll give you what you really want." Chris said.

"... Keep going." Rose said.

"Tonight, we're having a spooky scavenger hunt! Your team must find six artifacts throughout the island. But, be careful. Because at each stop, to reach the artifact, one of you must face your biggest fear! If you conquer your fear, you get to take the artifact! If you don't, well, then you have to leave! Whichever team has the highest number of artifacts wins!" Chris said.

"That's lame. You don't even know our fears." Alexis said.

"Don't I?" Chris said, laughing maniacally.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure what to do next.

Chris stopped laughing.

"The winners of this challenge get a full week on the mainland to visit family! The losers have to spend the week here. Alone. With one less teammate to keep them company." Chris said.

The contestants looked at each other.

"Alright! Here are your first clues." Chris said, handing Feline and Romulus envelopes.

Dutch walked by Romulus and snatched the the envelope.

"Give me that, dork." Dutch spat.

Romulus growled.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I hate that man. I hate him. The first chance I get he _will_ be eliminated.**

* * *

"To the north, you will go forth. By the boulder, under the log, traveling through the stinking bog. There in the trees, you'll find the keys." Dutch recited. "Lamest rhyme ever."

"To the north?" Alexis asked.

"I don't even know which way is East." Jennifer shrugged.

"Wait! A few seasons ago..." Rose began.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

Rose looked over and saw the boys studying her every word.

"I'll tell you guys over here..." Rose said, walking in a certain direction.

The other girls shrugged and followed her.

"North..." Romulus questioned.

"Wait! I have a solution!" Josiah laughed, running back into the shelter.

"What about past seasons?" Jennifer asked.

"That Aura Reader, Dawn?" Rose said, "She said Polaris was the North Star. That's Polaris. We just have to follow that." Rose said.

"Nice thinking, Rose!" Feline said, "Once we pass that bog, we'll be able to find the clue before the guys!"

"And then one of us will have to face our fears." Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh right.." Feline said.

* * *

"You are genius for bringing this thing." Titus said to Josiah.

"I thought it would come in handy. I guess I was right." Josiah laughed, holding a compass in his hand.

"Onwards to the north!" Huck laughed.

"I wonder what Chris has in store for one of us." Corey said.

"We can only find out." Romulus said, shrugging.

"_We can only find out."_ Dutch imitated, "What a nutjob."

Romulus glared.

"Don't let him get to ya." Josiah whispered.

In an instant, a putrid odor hit the boys.

"Ugh! What is that?" Josiah asked.

"It smells like- like- like icky." Huck said, pinching his nose.

"That must be the bog." Corey said, "We're closer then we thought."

"I still don't see the boulder of the log." Dutch spat.

The guys turned the corner and saw a giant boulder.

A few feet farther was a giant log.

"Are you happy now?" Titus asked.

Dutch rolled his eyes.

The guys passed the boulder and traveled under the log, making their way to their destination.

* * *

"Ugh! This is getting my new pants dirty!" Feline sighed.

"New? Haven't you been wearing the same clothes for the last five or so weeks?" Alexis asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Feline said.

The girls were trudging through the bog.

"It seriously smells like something has died here." Rose said.

"We're almost out, girls. Think of the positives!" Jennifer said.

"Like?" Rosalie asked.

Jennifer thought for a moment.

The girls trudged in silence.

"Well, at least they didn't stock this island with the freaky mutants from season four." Jennifer said.

The girls shrugged and nodded.

From the shadows, a creature entered the bog and made a giant splash.

"What was that?" Cherry asked, whipping her head to the right.

"Huh?" Feline asked.

"I heard a splash. A really. Really loud splash." Cherry explained.

"You're probably just hearing things. The night has got you freaked out." Rose said.

"Yeah... I guess." Cherry said, shrugging. The creature swam in the water, it's scaly tail hitting the water repeatedly.

"I heard it that time." Alexis said, looking around.

"You guys are crazy." Feline said, "There is no creature in the water."

At that moment, a creature came out of the water and dragged Feline under.

"Feline!" Rose shouted.

"What are we going to do?!" Rosalie asked, scared out of her mind.

"We have to help here, obviously!" Jennifer said.

Feline emerged from the water, "Help!" She shouted.

Rose leaned closer, "Grab my hand!"

Feline tried to grab Rose's hand, but she was squirming so much that she couldn't grab hold.

"Okay, stop squirming, Feline!" Alexis shouted.

"Agh! I'm going back under!" The Punk Rocker shouted.

Feline was dragged underwater.

Her feet flew in the air, revealing the creature.

It was nothing more then a small, baby alligator.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cherry said.

"It's got me!" Feline cried.

"Seriously, Feline. It'

* * *

s the smallest alligator in history. My hair is bigger then that there alligator." Rosalie said.

Feline looked at her feet.

"Oh." Feline said.

"We don't have time for this, the guys are already ahead!" Rose said.

* * *

The guys were walking on a path, covered in muddy water.

"Look! In that tree!" Titus said.

In between two branches was an envelope and a strange looking trinket. It looked like a small vile of a red liquid.

"The artifact! The clue! Grab it!" Josiah said.

"Not so fast!" Announced Chris over the intercom. "We have to get someone to face their fear first!"

"Oh no." Corey said, "Who is it going to be?"

"Josiah!"

The color drained from the boy's face.

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: This isn't even possible. I only have two fears. One of them isn't conquerable. I don't even know how they got my fears, I never told them!**

* * *

Chef appeared, rolling in a rickety, old, two person plane.

"Oh crap." Josiah said.

"Time to get in, sonny boy!" Chef laughed.

"No, no, no! I am not doing this!" Josiah said, turning to run away.

His face was met by Dutch's fist.

"Oh yes, you are!" The bully said. "We aren't going to lose this challenge!"

Dutch grabbed Josiah by the collar and lifted him up.

"Ow! Watch it!" Josiah said.

Chef opened the door to the airplane.

Dutch walked to the plane, dragging Josiah with him.

He grabbed the boy and threw him into the plane.

"Ow! Dude, take it easy!" Josiah said.

Chef closed the door.

"Alright, you can take the clue now, maggots! I'll give him back at the next stop!" Chef Hatchet informed as he too go into the plane.

He started it up.

Josiah screamed his head off and passed out.

"Aw man. I feel so bad for him." Corey said.

"Yeah. But we're all going to have to do it." Titus said.

Titus climbed the tree and grabbed the clue and the vile.

"What does it say?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Feline pondered.

"Hey, get out of here!" Dutch spat.

"No way. We need to get our clue." Feline countered.

"Where's Josiah?" Jennifer asked.

"He's in a plane with Chef." Corey said.

"A plane?! Josiah hates planes!" Jennifer said.

"We guessed!" Huck laughed.

"No time for social hour! Come on, guys. We have to read our clue somewhere else.

The guys walked off.

The girls scoured the trees and found an envelope and the artifact.

"There it is! Get it!" Rosalie said.

Alexis began to climb, and grabbed the letter and the vile of red liquid.

At that moment, a blonde girl came out of the woods.

She wore a short skirt, a pink shirt of a well known pop band, and was using her phone to text rapidly.

"OMG LOL!" The girl shouted.

Cherry screamed.

"You're afraid of teenage girls?" Rose asked.

"Just the mainstream ones!" Cherry cried.

"I heard you, like, didn't like mainstream! Let me tell you something, m'kay? Mainstream culture is so perf!" The girl said, walking towards Cherry.

The Hipster screamed and ran off.

"Did you know that all of the music you listen to will eventually become mainstream!" The girls shouted.

Cherry screamed.

"Cherry! Just talk to her!" Jennifer called.

"She won't bite!" Rose agreed.

Cherry couldn't here, as a result of her screaming her head off.

"Ohmygod! Look at me tweet! It got twenty likes already!" The girl shouted.

"Stop!" Cherry cried.

"New tweet! _Candied Yamsicles _suck!" The girl shouted.

Cherry stopped in her tracks.

* * *

**Cherry Confessional: I _know_ that that girl didn't say what I thought she said.**

* * *

She turned her head and glared at the girl.

"What did you say?" Cherry asked.

"C_andied Yamsicles_ suck. Duh!" The girl replied.

"_Candied Yamsicles_ is the best underground band to even grace the underground scene! Their songs give lessons about how pop culture is bleeding it's way into Indie society! It tells how we are ruining the environment!" Cherry pointed out.

"But their music stinks." The girl said.

Cherry forgot her fear then and tackled the girl to the ground.

She grabbed the girl by the hair, pulling as hard as she could.

Screams were heard.

"Ouch!" Rosalie said, cringing.

The girl ran by The Brilliant Beauties, missing some hair.

"My extensions!" She cried.

"Yes! You go, Cherry!" Alexis laughed.

"Read the clue." Cherry said, out of breath.

"In the heart of the forest, right at it's center. You will find a plain in which you must enter. Under the mound of dirt and grass, will you find the clue. But not before Chris and fear, have a little word with one of you." Rose recited.

"Oh great." Jennifer sighed.

"We don't have time to waste, the guys are totally ahead of us. And this fight didn't help our situation." Feline said.

The girls nodded and they ran off.

* * *

"How are we going to know where the heart of the forest is?" Titus asked.

"Seriously, we can't deduce the center of the forest just but guessing." Corey said.

"This is Chris' way of torturing us." Romulus said.

"I won't have guesses." Dutch said, with face surprise. "Why do I have to be on a team of idiots."

Romulus took a deep breath, trying not to blow his cover of the all around nice guy.

"We just have to find two mounds of dirt, idiots." Dutch said.

The continued walking, a fog emerging them.

"Where did this fog come from?" Titus asked.

As they walked, Corey stumbled over a tombstone.

"Um... Guys." Corey said.

"Shut up." Dutch spat.

"But guys-" Corey began.

"Look! There's the mound. It wasn't that hard, freaks." Dutch said.

"No that isn't-" Corey began.

Dutch began to dig with his hand.

"Help me guys!" Dutch said.

Titus and Romulus walked to Dutch, bending down and digging up the mound.

"That isn't it!" Corey said.

"What?" Romulus asked, turning.

"AGH!" Dutch screamed.

"What is that?!" Titus asked.

What they had dug up wasn't a clue.

It was a carcass.

"Is that a skeleton?!" Romulus asked, turning.

"I think it's a dog, oh god!" Titus said.

"We just bothered it's resting place!" Romulus asked.

"We're all going to die!" Huck screamed.

Dutch looked at the carcass and fainted.

* * *

"We haven't ran into the guys once!" Jennifer said.

"It means we're in the lead!" Alexis cheered.

"It could also mean they're ahead of us." Feline pointed out.

"Oh poo." Jennifer sighed.

Soon enough, they reached an empty part of the forest. There was nothing there but two mounds of dirt.

"That's it! We found it!" Cherry cheered.

"And it looks like the guys haven't reached it yet, come on!" Rose said.

The four of them reached the mound.

"Who's going to dig?" Rose said.

"I will. If only to help out the team!" Rosalie said, smiling.

"Alright. I'll help too." Feline said.

"Great." Rose said.

Feline and Rosalie began to dig as the other looked around.

"Before you grab that clue.." Said a voice in the shadows, "We need to chat with Feline."

From the shadows emerged Chris, smirking.

Behind in, an ATV came in, with a black box behind it.

"What is that?" Feline asked.

"It's what you fear most." Chris laughed.

Feline rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Feline Confessional: A black box? I'm not afraid of that.**

* * *

**Alexis Confessional: We've been friends since the show started and Feline never said she was afraid of boxes.**

* * *

"Let's get this over with." Feline said.

Chris opened the door to the small black box.

"Ooh, a box. I'm so scared." Feline said.

"You should be. You're about to be lost!" Chris said.

"Wait- what?! No, no, no! Please!" Feline said.

"Too late!" Chris laughed, closing the door on her. "You'll get her back later. If she finds you that is."

"You're suck a jerk." Rose said.

"I know. I pride myself in it!" Chris laughed, jumping onto the ATV and wheeling off.

"I hope she's okay." Alexis said, helping Rosalie dig.

* * *

The guys had just approached the mounds.

"We finally made it!" Romulus cheered.

"Yay." Huck said, falling to the floor.

"What happened to you guys? You look like a mess." Alexis said.

"Don't ask." Dutch spat.

"I got it!" Rosalie said, picking up the clue and the artifact.

It was a small jewelry box. It was covered in jewels and looked very dated

"Oh! This will be perfect for my pearls!" Rosalie said, "And it's so light!"

"We don't have time, Rosalie!" Alexis said.

"Come on, girls!" Cherry said.

"Wait. Where's Josiah?" Jennifer asked.

Right after she said that, the plane came overhead.

It didn't land, only hovered.

Chef opened the door and pushed Josiah out of the plane.

Josiah fell with a loud thump.

"Oh! Baby, are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

Josiah didn't respond, he was curled up in a ball, shaking.

"No fly. No plane." Josiah said, slowly rocking back and forth.

"He's broken." Rosalie said.

Corey picked him up.

"We'll take care of him." Corey said.

"And by take care of him, we mean we'll leave him here." Dutch said.

Titus glared.

"Don't worry, Jennifer. He's in good hands."

Jennifer smiled.

"Okay. Thanks!" She said.

With that, Jennifer and her team left.

"Alright. Who's up next on the fright train?" Dutch asked.

"Come on down, Titus!" Chef said, hopping off of the plane.

"Excuse me." Titus said, in disbelief.

From behind a tree, a stretcher appeared.

Pushing the stretcher was a Doctor.

"No. Please no. Oh god no." Titus said, backing away.

"You're afraid of Doctors?" Romulus asked, confused.

"Just when they do check-ups! They freak me out all weird and examine-y!" Titus cried.

"Jump on!" Dutch said.

"No! I'm not doing it!" Titus shouted.

"Oh yes you are." Dutch spat.

"No, I'm not! I'm sorry, but Chris! I can't do this!" Titus said.

Over the intercom, Chris' voice rang.

"That's cool, dude."

At that moment, the second mound exploded.

"Great going! Now how are we supposed to get the clue?!" Dutch asked.

"I have an idea that goes against all of my morals. But we seem to need it right now." Romulus said.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Please, I have no morals. I couldn't wait to put this plan in action. It would allow me to not face my fear which is fine by me.**

* * *

He pulled the others into a huddle.

* * *

The girls were walking in the forest.

Behind them, a suspicious looking bush walked after them.

"Ow! Titus that's my face!" Corey whispered.

"Sorry!" Titus said in response.

"Keep it down!" Romulus whispered.

"Can you read the clue again?" Alexis asked Rosalie.

"Wait for the right moment to save, I would suggest to look in the cave." Rosalie said.

"So now we just have to find a cave." Rose said.

"Whoopie." Cherry said sarcastically.

The guys silently cheered and walked into the dense forest.

They got out of the bush and shook the leaves off of themselves.

"That's great! Let's go find the cave!" Corey said.

"C'mon!" Huck said, running in the same direction the girls were headed.

* * *

"Ten minutes later, Corey had to face his biggest fear, being alone. Meanwhile, Feline had to try to find her team in the forest." Chris said in a voice over.

Feline was looking around, worried.

"Hello?" She asked. "Anyone? Please?"

Feline heard a rustle in the bushes.

She stifled a scream.

"I'm not scared. I am _not_ scared." Feline said, shaking.

She paused.

"I'm not scared." She realized.

She laughed.

Then the source of the rustling came out of the foliage.

Before Feline could realize what she was doing, she was on top of this organism, attacking it.

"Ow! Feline! Feline! It's me!" Corey said.

"Corey?!" Feline breathed.

"Thank God I found you!" Corey cheered.

"You know you can't leave until you conquer your fear, right?" Feline said.

"What, I thought just doing this was me conquering my fear!" Corey said.

"Not if your still afraid. Your team might have gotten the clue, but Chef and the interns are patrolling the forest." Feline said.

"Poop." Corey sighed.

"Good luck!" Feline said.

Corey groaned. "Thanks. Congrats on conquering your fear."

Feline smiled and went off to find her team.

Corey sat in the dirt alone.

He was pondering life.

* * *

"Alright! Clue Four of Six!" Jennifer cheered, "We may win this yet, guys!"

"Speak for yourself." Rosalie said, "You didn't have to watch the strongest people in your life freak out."

"I still don't see how you're afraid of that." Cherry said.

Rosalie growled.

"You also didn't have to bathe in a tub of Roaches." Alexis shrieked, shivering.

"Oh, wait. You still have one in your hair." Rose said, pulling it out.

Alexis screamed.

"Sorry!" Rose said, dropping it on the floor.

"Let's just find the next artifact and the clue and get out of here." Cherry said

"Read it back to me." Rose said.

Jennifer cleared her throat. "One your final leg of your journey, one of you may end up on a gurney. Two must face their biggest fears, or your whole team will shed some tears. Follow the trail to the volcano; those who are afraid we will know."

"That sound pretty cryptic." Rosalie said.

"I'm scared." Alexis mewed, her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Guys!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Feline?" Jennifer asked, turning.

Feline came jogging to group.

"I did it! I conquered my fear!" Feline cheered.

"You go!" Alexis cheered.

"Good for you!" Rose said.

"So, where are we going?" Feline asked.

"We have to head to the volcano. That's where Rose and I have to conquer our fears." Jennifer said.

"Great. Let's do this!" Feline said.

* * *

"The volcano? As in the volcano I was almost sacrificed at?!" Dutch asked.

"You weren't in danger." Josiah said, as if he said it for the umpteenth time.

The guys were following the trail.

"And either way you already faced your fear." Titus said.

Dutch shivered.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: Having to sit in a rundown dune buggy with Chef driving straight to the edge of a cliff _terrified_ me. But I can't let them know that.**

* * *

"I have no fears, freak. I just said that was my fear because the producers were bugging me about fear before the season started." Dutch said.

"Whatever." Romulus said.

"What about you, rich boy." Dutch said, "You haven't faced your fear yet."

"And?" Romulus asked.

"You have no room to talk!" Dutch said, "I can't wait to see the look on your and freaky kid's face when you have to conquer your phobias!"

Huck turned with grass in his mouth.

"Take that out, Huck." Josiah said.

Huck spat the grass out.

"Where is Corey?" Titus asked, "How long does it take to conquer a fear?"

"You didn't even conquer yours." Dutch pointed out.

"Shut up." Titus said.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone?" Corey said, walking slowly.

Corey was shivering.

"Okay. C'mon, Cor. You aren't afraid. You aren't afraid of anything. C'mon, you can do this! Let's go!" Corey said.

He heard a twig snap.

Corey then screamed.

"No, okay. Relax." Corey said to himself.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I'm afraid of being alone. It started back when I was five. My mom and I had gone to the amusement park and then I lost her in one of the rides. It was one that you walked through. There was literally no one around and it was just me. It didn't help that that was the scariest ride in the whole park. I've been afraid of being alone ever since.**

* * *

"Why are you so afraid?" Corey asked himself, "Because I know that it isn't s_till_ that amusement park. That excuse only worked until the fifth grade."

He stood there wondering to himself.

"I guess it's because being alone means that if I fail or if I do something wrong or if I lose myself.. there won't be anyone there to pick me back up." Corey said.

Corey had an epiphany.

"But. There will always be someone there for me. Even if I can't see them now, someone is always going to be there to help me back up. Being alone doesn't mean that I don't have anyone."

Corey smiled.

"I conquered my fear!" He shouted.

He then ran out of the forest and ran straight into Rose.

"Ow!" Rose cried as she fell.

Corey got up and helped Rose up too.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry!" Corey said.

"Ah, it's okay." Rose said, rubbing her head, "Where's your team?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Corey laughed.

Rose giggled. "I fell behind. I know where to go though. What about you?"

"I just conquered my fear." Corey said.

"Corey! That's great!" Rose said, hugging the boy.

Corey hugged back.

The hugged for ten seconds.

Rose recoiled. "Okay then.. Well. I'm going to find my team. You should find yours too. I think they were behind us." She said.

"Hehe, yeah. Thanks!" Corey said, walking in the opposite direction.

"Corey?" Rose asked.

Corey turned. "Yeah?"

"I really am happy you conquered your fear." Rose said.

With that, she ran off.

Corey smiled.

* * *

"Alright, we're so close, guys!" Josiah said.

"I can see the volcano from here. Of course we're close." Dutch said.

"Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk about it." Romulus said.

Dutch rolled his eyes.

"Come on you guys, we can win this one. Finally." Corey said, having just rejoined his team five minutes ago.

"If we loose our third challenge in a row, I will loose it." Dutch said.

"Haha, speaking of losing, Has anyone seen my nose? I can't find it anywhere!" Huck said.

"It's on your face." Titus said.

"Oh!" Huck laughed.

"Here we are!" Josiah said, standing in the outskirts of the forest.

The girls arrived at the same time.

"Oh great." Feline sighed.

"Please, ladies first!" Romulus said.

"I don't think that applies to this situation." Alexis countered.

"Drat." Romulus sighed, snapping.

"We aren't going out there first." Dutch said.

"Well we aren't either." Cherry retaliated.

"Some just go out there already!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

The two teams begrudgingly walked out of the forest and to the volcano.

There was a stage.

A video screen.

A chair with straps.

And a man who looked like a Doctor, holding a book.

"Rose, Jennifer, Romulus, and Huck! It's time to face your fears!" Chris said. "Whichever side manages to conquer their fears and reach the final artifact first wins!"

The final artifact was sitting on a pedestal.

It was a small bag make of Elk Hide.

It's contents were unknown.

Jennifer backed away from the stage.

"Relax, Jen. I believe in you. You can do it!" Josiah told his girlfriend, rubbing her arms.

"T-thanks." Jennifer said, gulping.

She walked towards the stage.

"Rose, you get the chair!" Chris said.

"Please don't tell me it's an electric chair." Rose said as she neared it.

"Romulus, you get the video screen!" Chris said.

Romulus shrugged and walked to the monitor.

"How bad could a movie be?" He asked himself.

"And Huck, you get the doctor!" Chris said.

"A doctor! Yay!" Huck cheered.

He sprinted to the man and sat down in front of him.

The final challenge started.

* * *

Jennifer stood on the stage.

"This isn't too bad. I mean, it's not like there's anyone here to watch me." Jennifer said.

"Don't be too sure about that!" Chris laughed. "I'm bringing back three classic competitors to watch you and all of your screw ups!"

Jennifer's eyes went wide.

From behind the stage came Heather, Jo, and Courtney.

"Let's get this over with." Jo snapped.

"If you suck, I've been given orders to pelt you with rotten eggs." Courtney said.

Jennifer mewed.

"I- um, I- I can't-" Jennifer mumbled.

"Speak up! Are you always this mousy?" Heather asked, crossing her arms.

Jennifer took multiple deep breaths.

"Oh geez, You suck!" Courtney shouted.

"Get off the stage!" Jo snapped.

"Seriously! Why can't there be any talented people on this show?!" Heather said.

Jennifer crouched down, rocking back and forth.

* * *

"Poor Jennifer." Rose said from the chair.

"You know that if Jennifer doesn't pass her test, you'll lose." Chris said.

"How does that work? I'm still here." Rose said.

"Your biggest fear if total failure." Chris said, "If the guys pull it together before Jennifer does, you'll be released from this chair. But the catch? You'll be released only thirty seconds before the guys reach the artifact. You'll lose either way! Your victory depends on Jennifer!"

Rose bit her lip.

"You can't be serious. We'll lose if you do that! We can't lose because you decided to teach me a life lesson!" Rose said, "Please, you have to listen to me! My mom understands losing in team sports, but she will murder me if I cause my team to lose!"

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Chris asked.

Rose hung her head.

"You better encourage your teammate over there!" Chris said, "And I'd do it fast. It seems like the guys are starting to face their fears!"

"Come on, Jennifer! You can do it!" Rose cried.

* * *

Romulus stood in front of the monitor.

"What's going to happen?" Romulus asked.

"You'll see." Chef said, turning the monitor on.

The screen turned on, and it showed Romulus' father.

"Dad?" Romulus asked, confused.

"How do you feel about your son?" Chris asked, in an interview.

"My son? What about him? He doesn't achieve anything. Never once have I heard him say anything about his future or his plans to succeed." He said.

"That's a lie!" Romulus said, "Dad, I tell you about my plans all the time!"

"I don't he's done anything special his entire life. He was really just... there." His father said, "Such a disappointment."

"No, dad! I won my school's science fair when I was in the third grade! I became the unanimous student body president! I was chosen to go the Yale before I even reached high school!" Romulus told the screen.

"... I was so hoping he could inherit my business. But I suppose it must go to my CEO, Bob Mallory." Romulus' father said.

"No! Dad! I can run it! I can do it! P-please believe in me!" Romulus cried.

* * *

Huck sat in front of the doctor.

"Is it story time?" Huck asked.

"It certainly is." The doctor said. "Tell me, Huck. Where do you think babies come from?"

"Me? Oh! I think babies come from the stork! He brings them to the parents and junk!" Huck said.

"We'll you're wrong!" The doctor said.

"Wha-?" Huck said.

"You're wrong! There is no stork, they don't deliver babies! Grass Fairies don't exist and there is nothing in the pouch on Chris' necklace!" The doctor said.

"N-no! You're a liar! I know that there are stork babies! I know that Grass Fairies exist! My friends told me so!" Huck said.

"Your friends? They just said that to you so you could win the challenge! They were _using_ you Huck!" The doctor laughed.

"N-no!" Huck cried. "Please no! It can't be true!"

"But it is Huck!" The doctor said, "All of these creatures and ideas are figments of your imagination!"

"That's a lie!" Huck said.

"No it isn't! It's the truth! You made yourself believe all of this because you didn't want to see the truth." The doctor countered.

Huck grabbed his hair in both hands.

Was all of this true?

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four contestants were still having their problems.

Jennifer was still rocking back and forth.

"Come on!" Courtney shouted, "Do something!"

"I-um. I-" Jennifer began.

"And stuttering does not count." Heather said.

"Come on, Jennifer! You can do it! Imagine them without any pants!" Rose cried, "Just finish the task, please!"

"I-I- I can't!" Jennifer said.

"What are you so afraid of?" Rose called.

Jennifer took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid they'll judge-"

"...judge me father! Please don't judge me!" Romulus cried, "I can live up to your expectations!"

"Why are you afraid your dad won't accept you?" Titus called.

"Because he never seemed to actually love me as a child!" Romulus cried.

"Why do you think that?" Corey asked.

"Because he always spent time counting his money and his firm then he did with me!" Romulus said.

Josiah thought of something.

"Have you ever considered that your dad loves you, but not as much as his money?" He asked.

Romulus stayed silent.

"That would explain why he bought me all my supplies for the science fair and all my campaining stuff for the student body election..." He said.

"You're dad wants you to succeed, but he probably just doesn't know how to show it!" Josiah called.

"And maybe he loves his money because he worked hard for it, and it makes your life easier!" Titus called.

Romulus' emotions went from sad and desperate to angry.

"My dad loves me." Romulus said, "And you tried to trick me into thinking that he didn't!"

Romulus got up and pushed the monitor over.

"That's for messing with my head!" Romulus shouted.

The guys cheered.

"The guys take the lead! Since Rose's fear takes place in failure, it's really just between Jennifer and Huck now!"

Huck was sitting in front of the doctor, rocking back and forth.

The doctor wasn't taking it easy on Huck.

"Huck! None of it was ever real! You invented it all up! You depended on these creatures because you couldn't believe how these things were really made!" The doctor shouted.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Huck said covering his ears.

"Listen to me, Huck! Just face the truth!" The doctor said.

"You're a liar!" Huck shouted.

"All you have to do is admit that babies don't come from storks and that Grass Fairies do not exist!" The doctor said.

"I will never admit that!" Huck shouted.

"Why not?!" Huck asked.

"Because! Then my whole world will crash down and I would have wasted 16 years of my life believing something that isn't real! I'm not about to do that! So leave me alone!"

"Just do it, Huck!" Dutch spat.

"No!" Huck shouted.

"Do it. NOW!" Dutch yelled, clearly aggravated.

"No way!" Huck said.

* * *

"So what if they judge you?" Rose called.

"There are too many eyes on me! I feel like they'll get the wrong opinion of me! I know I'm a good person but they may not feel the same way about me!" Jennifer said.

"What does it matter?" Rose asked, "You shouldn't let other people dictate your life! Who cares if they're all watching?! It'll give you a reason to try harder!"

Jennifer stood there, contemplating.

"Do something already!" Jo shouted.

Jennifer stood there.

She took a deep breath and threw off her shoes.

"H-here goes nothing." She said.

"Finally!" Heather grumbled.

Jennifer crossed the stage to find a guitar on a stand.

She picked it up and walked over to the microphone.

"Um.. Hi." She said, "I'll be s-singing a song for you today."

And she did.

Jennifer sang her song and all of her fears melted away.

She stood on the stage as confident as ever.

Once she finished she took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She said.

The three classic competitors shrugged.

"Eh. She wasn't that good." Courtney said, shrugging.

She strutted off the stage and ran to Rose.

Rose's latches were removed and she ran to Jennifer.

They hugged.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jennifer cheered.

"You're welcome!" Rose said, "I knew you could do it!"

"We still have an artifact to get. Come on!" Jennifer said.

The two girls ran for the volcano.

"Huck, the girls already conquered their fears! Hurry up!" Titus said.

"No!" Huck said.

"Huck, just do it!" Dutch said.

"No I won't! I won't, I won't, I won't!" Huck said.

The girls reached the artifact.

"The girls win!" Chris announced over the PA System.

The guys glared at Huck.

* * *

Later that night, the campfire ceremony was well under way.

"Titus." Chris announced.

Titus cheered and ran up to get his marshmallow.

"Huck. Dutch. This is the final marshmallow." Chris said.

Dutch crossed his arms.

* * *

Dutch Confessional: It was so clear who was going to be eliminated. That freak Huck lost the challenge for us.

* * *

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said.

Dutch rolled his eyes.

Huck held his breath.

He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

"Huck." Chris said.

"What?" Dutch and Huck said at the same time.

Huck cheered and ran to get his marshmallow.

"Are you kidding me?! That dork lost us the challenge, guys!" Dutch spat.

"But he isn't a jerk." Titus pointed out.

The 'Copter-O-Shame appeared and let down it's ladder.

"You are all going to regret this! You just kicked off your strongest player!" Dutch shouted, "And for what?! Some crazy kid who doesn't even know what show we're on?!"

Two interns grabbed Dutch and took him to the ladder.

Romulus smiled.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I told you I was going to eliminate him the first chance I got. I held a secret meeting after the challenge where we all agreed that Dutch wasn't a team player and had to leave as soon as possible. And now, my biggest threat is gone. I am totally running this game. Three down, eleven to go!**

* * *

"Ooh! Juicy!" Chris said in the command center. "What will happen next?! Find out on the next episode of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it! What'd you think? Surprise elimination, much? And I have to apologize to Archiepelago. My last story was deleted and I didn't write down Huck's fear, so I had to wing it! Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Ignorance is Chris, And His Statue!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 11 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the teams had to go on a scavenger hunt. During this hunt, they had to face their fears. Some rose up to the challenge. Others... not so much. In the end the girls won their third challenge in a row! Romulus held a secret meeting and everyone agreed to eliminate Dutch, even though it was Huck who cost his team the challenge. What will happen tonight? Find out on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"**

* * *

It was early in the morning.

All of the contestants were asleep.

Well, almost all of them.

"I heard you had a monumental hand in the elimination of Dutch." Rosalie said. "Very Impressive."

"It was nothing." Romulus smirked.

Both teens were standing on the outskirts of the forest.

"So who are we targeting next?" Rosalie asked.

"Relax, my commrade." Romulus said, "Let's try not to rush into things. We'll see what happens and from there we'll decide."

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: Romulus is _very_ brilliant. His one flaw is that he doesn't plan things out until the last minute. We should remove all of the threats first, but he doesn't seem to comprehend.**

* * *

Rosalie nodded.

"I think we should keep a fair distance, to avoid suspicion." Romulus said.

Rosalie nodded and walked to her team's shelter.

Romulus waited a few minutes and walked to his.

"And then they just dump their stuff into the river!" Cherry shouted, venting to Alexis and Feline.

Both girls were completely uninterested.

"Wow. That's _terrible_." Feline yawned.

"I know! And the worst part is that they don't even care! They don't care that they're polluting the environment!" Cherry cried.

"Oh dear." Rosalie said, making a conflicted face and walking to her bed.

"Rosalie, just in time!" Cherry said, "We're talking about how we are ruining the environment!"

"Oh that's great, Cherry! But I think I hear Jennifer and Rose calling my name so I have-" Rosalie began.

At that moment, Jennifer and Rose came in giggling.

"There you are girls!" Cherry began.

"Oh! Um, we have to go swimming!" Jennifer said.

"Bye!" Rose called as the two of them ran out.

"Wait for me!" Rosalie called, getting up and prancing after them.

"I'll go too!" Alexis said.

"Lex, wait up!" Feline said, following Alexis out the door.

"Okay! We can chat later!" Cherry said, waving.

* * *

"So..." Josiah said to Corey, "When are you going to ask out Rose?"

"Huh?" Corey asked.

"You and Rose are in a flirtmance, man. You have to ask her out soon!" Titus informed.

"No, no! I don't like Rose like that, we're just friends." Corey began.

"_Sure..._" Josiah said, laughing.

"I believe ya, Cor." Romulus said, patting Corey on the back.

"Thank you, Romulus." Corey sighed.

"Have you noticed how well we're all getting along now that Dutch isn't here?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that. It's funny, really." Romulus said. "We're all buds, now."

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Have I mentioned that I hate all of them? Because I do. Some more then others. But they all aggravate me.**

* * *

"Duck!" Huck shouted, running in.

All four boys crouched down, expecting something to come flying at them.

"What was that about?" Josiah asked.

"_Quack_!" Was the noise that came from under Huck's shirt.

"Huck... what is that?" Corey asked.

"It's the duck!" Huck said, lifting up his tank-top.

A small duck sat in Huck's hands.

"What are you doing with a duck?" Josiah asked.

"Dude. It's a duck! What can't I do with it?!" Huck asked.

"Don't tell me you're going to carry that thing during the entire challenge." Romulus said.

"Why not?" Huck asked.

"There are a lot of reason why not, but let's start with the first one-" Titus began.

"Teams! Please meet me on the other side of the island! And hurry!" Chris announced over the intercom, "If you're over thirty minutes late, you all have to wear a fifty pound anklet for the entirety of the challenge!"

At that moment, all the contestants began to run to the other side of the island, some screaming, others waving their arms in the air.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Alexis, Feline, Titus, Corey, Jennifer, and Romulus arrived.

"What- the heck, Chris. You can't m-make us run that... I can't breathe." Alexis huffed.

"That was too far..." Feline agreed.

Behind them, Rose and Josiah came running in.

Josiah looked tuckered out, but Rose looked as if she took a walk in the park.

"H-how are you not tired?" Josiah asked.

Rose looked at Josiah and shrugged, "I guess I paced it."

"It was a three mile run!" Titus breathed.

"Was it?" Rose asked.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: It's not my fault that I do everything perfectly. It's really a burden!**

* * *

Behind them, Rosalie and Huck came running in.

Huck fell to the ground, holding up the Duck in one hand.

"Huck! Let the duck go!" Corey breathed.

The last one to run in was Cherry.

"This is ridiculous." Cherry breathed.

"Congrats! You all got here in under thirty minutes!" Chris laughed.

"Thank god." Feline heaved.

"But I've decided to still make you were the anklets!" Chris laughed.

"What?! Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because it's more fun." Chris said, matter-of-factly.

Two interns came in carrying a big box.

"Strap them on!" Chris laughed.

The contestants grumbled as their put on their anklets.

Corey strapped them on and tried to take a step, ultimately falling over.

"This isn't going to make anything easier." Corey cried.

"Great! Now it's challenge time!" Chris laughed.

"I thought that _was_ the challenge!" Jennifer asked.

"Nope!" Chris said, "I just love torturing you guys!"

"We can tell." Titus spat.

"Anyways, here the dealio! We all know how much I love-" Chris began.

"Money?" Feline suggested.

"Fame?" Josiah asked.

"Hair gel?" Cherry pondered.

"Seeing teens cry?" Romulus asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. But that's not what I was talking about. We all know how much I love myself! So I've decided to have a competition revolving around me! It's a two-parter so be ready to bring it!" Chris said, "We start off on those eleven poles straight in the middle of the water."

The contestants looked at the ocean, and eleven poles were indeed in the middle of the water.

"You guys have to hold onto those for as long as you can! Whichever team has the least amount of people fall off in two hours wins an advantage in part two! What is part two, you ask? It's kind of like the puzzle challenge from Season Five! You must look in the water and on the beach! Except, instead of looking for buildings, you'll be looking for parts of my body! Whichever teams builds the Chris Statue first wins!"

"What do we get when we win?" Rosalie asked.

"Pride?" Chris said, "I dunno. I ran out of prizes. But the losers have to send someone home!"

Both teams grumbled.

"What are you waiting for? Shimmy up those poles!" Chris barked.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I think of myself to be a kind, sweet person. I like almost everyone! But Chris seriously creases me.**

* * *

Ten minutes later, all the contestants were hanging onto the poles.

"I have one hundred extra pounds, this so isn't fair!" Corey said.

"You want to know what else isn't fair?" Cherry called, "Plastics!"

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, confused.

"Plastics!" Cherry said, "You know that you can't burn them, because they release a deadly gas! So you know what the recycling plants do? They chop them up and turn them into park benches! Yeah, park benches! They _never_ degrade! They can be there forever- same with Styrofoam!"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"And don't even get me started on Tupperware! That stuff will be on our planet for a hundred years!" Cherry began.

"Okay, no! I'm out!" Titus said, dropping.

"Titus!" Josiah snapped.

"That girl is talking way too much! It's torture!" Titus said, as he sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Luckily for him, that was only a few feet.

"Can I just say that I really need a coffee right now." Cherry said, rubbing her head.

"Ew. Coffee is gross." Rosalie said.

"Excuse me?" Cherry asked, "Have you tried coffee?"

"Well, no. But the whole smell is disgusting-" Rosalie began.

"You cannot bash coffee without tasting it, that's wrong. You know that coffee can do so much for you and your immune system." Cherry began.

* * *

**Feline Confessional: I seriously feel that Cherry makes up most of these facts as she goes along.**

* * *

**Alexis Confessional: Look, it was okay when she would talk about her causes once or maybe twice a week. But lately it's been all day, every day. It's getting to be tiring.**

* * *

"-And also, it helps keep you focused and alert and-" Cherry said.

Before she could stop, Rosalie dropped from the pole, falling into the water.

"So they're both tied and we're only fifteen minutes in!" Chris laughed.

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked.

"There is no way that was fifteen minutes. It felt like thirty at the least." Titus agreed.

"Maybe if Ms. Yakitty-Yak would stop talking..." Rosalie sighed.

Titus rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and dragged himself onto the shore.

* * *

An hour in, and only two more people dropped.

Romulus and Alexis.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Alexis cheered.

"Thanks!" Josiah called.

"I wasn't talking about the guys, I meant like- Oh, nevermind." Alexis sighed.

"The girls are in the lead! It looks like they're getting the advantage!" Chris said.

"Isn't it lovely up here? You can see the whole island- Is that Guam back there?" Rose asked.

"No, I think it's Hawaii!" Corey said, "But yeah. It sure is beautiful."

Rose took a deep breath. "If I win the prize money, I want to take a tour of the world."

"That'd be fun!" Corey said.

Rose laughed.

A few poles over, Huck was scouting the area, his duck on the top of the pole.

"It's okay, Mr. Plume-Butt! We're winning this thing!" Huck shouted.

"Huck? Why did you name that thing? You're only going to get attached to it." Jennifer pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true! But he's my buddy! He has to have a name!" Huck said.

Jennifer sighed and shrugged.

At that point, the weight became too much and Jennifer fell into the water, flailing her arms about.

"AGH!" She screamed.

"Jen!" Josiah called.

"I'm fine!" Jennifer called, surfacing from the water.

"Both teams have three members on the poles! Corey, Huck, Cherry, Rose, Feline, and Josiah!" Chris announced.

"We know who's up here, you don't have to narrate that part!" Feline called down.

Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the contestants were still going on strong.

"This is easy." Josiah said, as he began to slide down the pole.

Huck hugged the pole, smiling up at -Butt.

Mr. Plume-Butt looked around, oblivious.

He then flew off.

Huck leaned back to try to catch him.

"Wait!" Huck called.

As he leaned back, he lost his balance and fell.

"Huck!" Corey called.

Huck somehow turned and achieved the worst belly-flop in history.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Rose called down.

A fist came out of the water, flashing a thumbs up.

"Okay, sorry." Cherry said, "I'm done."

She jumped off the pole and into the water.

"That's just great!" Feline called down.

"At least we're tied up again!" Josiah cheered.

"That's good for _you_ guys." Feline spat.

Josiah laughed.

"I am not letting go of this pole." Feline declared.

"If you do, then we'll lose!" Rosalie pointed out, "We're only ten minutes away!"

Feline rolled her eyes.

"You better not drop either, guys!" Titus shouted up.

"No problem-o!" Corey yelled down.

Five minutes passed and no dropped.

Then the worst occurred.

Feline scratched her nose.

When she let go, her other hand, being clammy, lost it's grip.

Feline went sliding down the pole and fell off.

The buzzer went off.

"The guys win the advantage! You guys can come off now!" Chris shouted up.

Rose, Josiah, and Corey let go of their poles.

* * *

**Feline Confessional: Okay, so I let go. What? It doesn't matter anyways-**

* * *

"- I mean, we almost always win when we don't win the first part of the challenge." Feline pointed out.

"You'd better be right." Rosalie said.

"Guys, since you won, you get these goggles to see underwater, and these shovels!" Chris said, "Girls, looks like you'll have to use your eyes and your hands to get through this challenge!"

"Yay! Shovels!" Huck laughed.

"And also- Guys! You can take the anklets off!" Chris said.

"Oh yeah!" Josiah cheered.

"What?! So not cool!" Alexis sighed.

The guys happily took their anklets off.

"Girls, you'll have to lug one hundred pounds of extra weight, which will make you go _really_ slow!" Chris laughed, "I just love my job!"

Rosalie and Cherry glared at Feline.

"What?" Feline asked.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chris shouted.

The two teams gathered up into huddles.

"What should we do?" Josiah asked.

"I think we should have a few of us looking in the water, while the rest of us look on land." Romulus said.

"Good thinking!" Titus said.

"I'll go into the water!" Josiah said.

"I'll go with him." Titus said.

"Me and Mr. Plume-Butt will stay on land!" Huck said, clutching his duck.

Titus rolled his eyes.

"So Cherry, you can look in the water with Jennifer and Rose. I'll look on land with Alexis and Rosalie." Feline said.

"Thanks." Jennifer said through her teeth.

"We need to find these parts as fast we can, people!" Feline commanded, "Let's go!"

The girls separated at once.

The three girls searched in the ocean in silence.

"What would they even feel like?" Rose asked.

"Like giant stone." Cherry said, plainly.

Titus stuck his head underwater, looking around.

There he came face to face with a blow-fish.

"The blow-fish looked at Titus.

The blow-fish looked at Titus before blowing up like a balloon.

Titus fell backwards on his butt, sitting on a sea urchin.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Titus stood up.

The sea urchin went up with him.

"AGH!" He cried, grabbing it.

That only made the situation worse, as it was now giving his hand excruciating pain.

"Just yank it out!" Romulus called.

Titus ripped the sea urchin from his butt-cheek and attempted to throw it.

"Ah! It's stuck!" Titus cried.

"I found one!" Rosalie cheered from on shore.

"Where do we put it?" Jennifer asked.

At that moment, three interns came in, rolling two platforms onto the beach.

One pink, one blue.

"Go!" Feline shouted.

Rosalie ran to the platform, putting the statue part on it.

She ran back and continued to dig.

"Hurry up, dude! We don't have time for this!" Josiah shouted.

"_Owwwww_!" Titus screamed.

"I got one!" Huck cheered, "You go Mr. Plume-Butt!"

Huck grabbed it and ran to the blue platform, slapping it down.

He ran back to the beach, looking around.

* * *

"Twenty minutes later and Titus has been removed from the challenge!" Chris said, "Now the guys are scrambling to find the remaining statue pieces!"

"I found one!" Feline called.

"Yay!" Rosalie clapped.

"The girls now have three pieces while the boys have two!" Chris announced.

"Hurry up, guys!" Romulus commanded.

"We're trying!" Josiah said, looking around in the water.

"Try harder!" Romulus slipped out, "I mean, take your time!"

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: That was close. I could have exposed myself.**

* * *

"On it, chief!" Corey said, "I'll help Josiah in the water!"

Corey ran into the water and put on the goggles, looking around.

"I hope we can pull this off." Romulus said to himself.

He continued digging with his shovel, until he hit something.

"Agh!" He cheered.

He lifted up some sand and there was another piece of the Chris statue.

"The guys now have three!" Chris said.

Romulus ran to his team's platform.

* * *

"How long does it take to find statue pieces?" Feline asked, impatient.

"We'd find them faster if we had shovels!" Rosalie snapped.

"This shouldn't be that hard, but I can't find a thing!" Rose called.

"Seriously! How deep. Did Chris. Bury. These. Things?!" She asked, picking up piles of sand.

There she saw two pieces.

"I found two, you guys! I found two!" Alexis called.

Rose ran over.

"That looks like Chris' head! And that's his torso!" Rose called.

"So now we have the torso, head, two arms, and a leg! We just need two hands and a leg and we're done!" Feline cheered.

"Yay!" Cherry laughed.

"Toats great!" Jennifer cooed.

Cherry snapped around.

"Toats?" Cherry asked, in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That's completely mainstream. Now I see why you suck."

Jennifer was taken a back.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Um... where did that even come from?!**

* * *

**Cherry Confessional: Anyone who is mainstream immediately goes down a few points in my point.**

* * *

"You know anything affected by mainstream is completely terrible, right? All of my favorite bands taken by the mainstream became one hundred percent less cool." Cherry barked.

"Agh! Stop, already!" Jennifer said, covering her ears.

* * *

Five minutes later, the guys had found three more pieces and the girls had found none.

"Head, torso, two arms, two legs! We just need two hands and we're done!" Josiah cheered.

"We can do this, guys!" Romulus cheered.

"Huck and I will start building!" Corey said, dragging Huck to the platform.

"Come on you guys, hurry up!" Feline cried.

"The beach is huge, how are we supposed to navigate, sugar?!" Rosalie asked, digging.

"This sand is getting under my nails." Alexis cried.

"I can't find a thi-" Rose began, "Wait! A leg, a leg! I found a leg!"

Rose unearthed the leg and tossed it at Feline.

"Great! Get working on those hands girls! I'll start to put it together!" Feline said.

"We can still win this, yet!" Jennifer cheered.

Cherry sneered at Jennifer.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"It's a race for hands!" Chris announced.

Rose moved locations and began to dig for more hands.

Alexis continued to dig, finding nothing of value.

Jennifer stood off to the side, covering her ears as Cherry lectured her.

Rosalie continued to dig.

"I found one!"

Both teams turned to see Alexis and Josiah wrestling for a hand.

"It's mine!" Alexis shouted.

"As if! Just give it back!" Josiah shouted.

"No way!" Alexis called back.

"Give me!" Josiah cried.

"No! It's mine! Let go!" Alexis called.

Josiah pulled as hard as he could and took the hand.

"Yes!" Josiah cheered, falling backwards and into the ocean.

Alexis huffed.

Josiah threw the hand and Corey caught it, adding to the statue.

"I found it!" Rosalie cheered, running to Feline.

She tripped and fell, because of the combination of the long dress and fifty pound weights.

Rosalie gave up and tossed the hand to Feline.

Feline grabbed it and put it delicately on the Chris statue.

"Yes!" Feline laughed.

She turned around to see that Huck had just attached the last hand on their Chris statue.

"NO!" Feline cried.

"The guys win!" Chris laughed.

The girls grumbled.

The guys cheered.

"Are you kidding me?" Cherry asked, "See! This is what we get for polluting the environment, we lose challenges!"

Her team groaned and rolled their eyes.

* * *

After the challenge, Rosalie and Romulus were at their usual meeting point, outside the forest.

"So. Who are we going to get out of the game?" Rosalie asked, in a hushed whisper.

"I'm going to trust you to make the decision." Romulus said, "We are a team after all. Whatever choice you make is fine by me."

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Unless she makes the wrong one.**

* * *

Rosalie nodded, and walked back to the girls shelter.

Once she entered, she was greeted by Jennifer, Rose, and Alexis.

"Just in time." Rose called.

"We were just deciding on who we should send home." Jennifer said in a hushed voice.

"It's either between Feline or Cherry." Alexis continued, "And I think it should be Cherry."

"But Feline lost us the challenge." Jennifer pointed out.

This was Rosalie's time to make up her mind.

Her kind nature would surely help her manipulate her teammates.

She had to make the decision now: Feline or Cherry?

Or maybe she could hold a secret meeting afterwards and eliminate a bigger threat.

Perhaps Rose?

* * *

Later that night, the six girls were sitting around the bonfire.

"Girls, this is the elimination ceremony." Chris said, "Your safety is represented by these marshmallows. As you can tell, there are only five. Whichever one of you does not get a marshmallow must immediately leave the island via the Helicopter-Of-Shame."

The girls stayed silent.

"And the first marshmallow goes to... Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled and ran up to get her marshmallow.

She plopped it in her mouth and sat back down.

"Alexis."

"Yes." Alexis smiled, exhausted.

She went up to grab her marshmallow and sat back down.

"Rosalie."

"That's what I'm talking about, y'all." Rosalie giggled, grabbing her marshmallow and sitting back down.

"Rose." Chris said.

The worry melted off of Rose's face and she grabbed her marshmallow.

"Feline, Cherry. This is the final marshmallow." Chris said, "Feline, you basically cost your team the challenge by dropping off the pole at the last minute. Cherry, your constant remarks have been driving your team crazy."

Cherry and Feline glanced at each other.

"And the final marshmallow goes to.." Chris began.

Cherry crossed her fingers.

Feline gulped, looking around nervously.

Cherry bit her lip.

Feline looked at the other girls, to see if their faces showed any emotion.

"Feline." Chris said.

The punk rock chick took a deep breath of relief.

Cherry hung her head.

The helicopter came barreling in.

It dropped it's ladder.

"Well, I guess this is it guys. Good luck." Cherry said, "I'm being ironic, by the way."

The girls waved goodbye.

Cherry grabbed the ladder and the helicopter flew away.

"You guys may go back to your shelter." Chris said.

The girls trudged off.

"Well, that makes another exciting installment of Total Drama! Come back next time to see a challenge that will make you hurl with excitement!" Chris announced, signing off.

* * *

**Well that's it! The next contestant eliminated! I would like to thank _Cookiesplzandthanx_ for submitting Cherry! What did you think? Not the most climatic installment, but still! Leave a review! **


	3. Survival Guide to: Capture the Flag!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 11 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, We had a little competition to see who could build my statue the fastest! Titus got a sea urchin in his butt, Cherry annoyed her team, and Rosalie was told my Romulus to decide who to vote off. In the end, she convinced her team to drop the dead weight and eliminate Cherry. That was last week, and this is this week. What will I have the contestants go through today? You just have to find out tonight on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"**

* * *

It was mid-morning, and the contestants were lounging.

"I wonder how long it's going to take before Chris comes out and tortures us again." Feline said.

"Who knows." Titus sighed.

"How long are you going to mope around? Seriously it's been like five weeks." Josiah said.

"Mope about what?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, I've been getting better." Titus said.

"Hardly. You still mope every night, dude." Corey pointed out.

"I do not!" Titus said.

"Yeah you do! And you do it at night so we can't see!" Huck pointed out, holding his duck.

He had that duck with him for a whole week.

"Um, what are we talking about?" Rose asked.

"He still mopes about Kennedy." Corey informed.

"Kennedy was eliminated the second week. It's week six, you have to be kidding me." Jennifer said.

"Shut up! I'm not still moping about that! Who cares?!" Titus asked, in defense.

"You do, apparently." Alexis said.

Titus rolled his eyes.

"When is this challenge going to start?" Rosalie asked, "Seriously, Chris is almost always out by now."

"_Revolting Children!_ Please make your way to the arena, now!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice.

"What." Rosalie said.

"Revolting?" Rose asked, taken a back.

"Who is that?" Corey asked.

"NOW!" The voice rang.

Romulus sneered and got up.

"Well, I guess it's challenge time, guys." Romulus said.

The contestants got up and walked into the forest, following the path to the arena.

* * *

The contestants walked down the stairs, staring at the arena's dirt floor.

There stood a short, stout, heavy-set woman.

She was hideous.

"Ugh! What is that?!" Jennifer asked.

"Is that like- a gorilla?" Huck asked.

"I can see her mole from here!" Rose cried.

* * *

**Josiah and Jennifer Confessional:**

**Josiah: Well, I mean she wasn't that ugly... **

**Jennifer: She looked like a money mixed with a walrus. **

**Josiah: *Snickers***

* * *

"Here! Now!" The woman barked.

"Where's Chris?" Feline shouted as they walked down.

"Chris is in New York, hosting the Reality Show Awards!" The woman shouted. "I am his replacement for the next two weeks, Mrs. Crabsmith."

"What about Chef?" Rosalie asked, "Couldn't he just fill in for Chris?"

Chef walked into the arena, holding a platter of drinks.

"Errr... Here are your drinks. Mrs. Crabsmith." He grumbled.

"Chef?!" The contestants asked.

"He's a bit busy... as my slave." Mrs. Crabsmith laughed.

"I already miss Chris." Titus gulped.

"Listen up, freakbags." Crabsmith shouted, "Here is today's challenge. A pretty poor challenge if I do say so myself. You must play a game of capture the flag. The females get the whole southern side of the island, while the males get the northern side. Whichever team manages to get the flag first wins."

"...Well that's easy." Romulus said.

"That is exactly what I thought. Too easy." Crabsmith.

"No, I didn't say too easy, I just said it was-" Romulus began.

"So I've decided to add some substance." Crabsmith laughed. "In order to get the flag, you must wrestle against me."

"But you're like... a bear." Alexis said, immediately covering her mouth.

Crabsmith snapped her head in Alexis' direction and growled.

"Also, you will be given these Dart Guns. You must each hit five living things in this forest. If you don't, your team will not be given food and will be stripped from any luxuries. Like housing." Crabsmith said.

"You can't do that!" Josiah said.

"Yeah, we built those shelters and you have to feed us or else that's like... against union rules!" Rose called.

"Who cares about the union?" Crabsmith laughed. "Now get to it!"

The teams separated.

"I really miss Chris." Jennifer and Corey said at the same time.

* * *

"Where are we going to hide this thing?" Feline asked, holding a pink flag.

"Pink isn't very subtle." Rosalie agreed.

"Wait! What about the volcano?" Rose asked, "It's huge and if we put it on the top, they won't be able to get there before one of us notices!"

"Good idea!" Jennifer cheered.

"Okay, Rose and Rosalie. Go to the volcano and hide the flag somewhere where they can't find it."

Rosalie nodded and ran after Rose.

"As for us, we need to find something to shoot." Feline said.

"I dunno. I don't feel good about doing this." Jennifer said.

"They're tranquilizers." Alexis informed, "It'll only put whatever you hit to sleep."

Jennifer nodded, "Maybe we can hit Crabmeat."

Feline smirked.

"I like the way you think." She said.

Jennifer was taken a back.

"No, I was kidding." Jennifer explained.

"It's still a good idea!" Alexis said, "Let's give Crabsmith a taste of her own medicine!"

"Come on!" Feline said, dragging Jennifer along as she and Alexis ran to find Crabsmith.

* * *

"Okay, so I put the flag on one of those poles from last week." Corey said, as he ran to the other guys with Huck trailing behind him.

"Great! I'm guessing Josiah stayed behind to guard the flag?" Romulus asked.

Corey nodded.

"Now we just have to find their flag, and find things to shoot." Titus said.

"Why don't we split up and look that way? Whatever gets in our way can get hit." Corey said.

"Didn't Crabmeat say we had to hit something living?" Huck asked.

"Yeah, why?" Romulus asked.

"Well, trees are living. They have cells and junk." Huck said.

"...Wow. That's like the first smart-ish thing I've heard from ya, buddy." Romulus said.

"Ham." Huck agreed, clutching Mr. Plume-Butt.

"_QUACK_." The duck shouted.

"Agreed." Huck said.

"Alright..." Titus said, "Let's shoot some trees!"

The guys cheered.

And then the four of them ran into the forest, shooting the trees that were in their path.

* * *

"Alright! We're all set!" Rose said, "I think we should both stay here and guard."

"Well, okay." Rosalie said, "But wait. We have to shoot things remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Rose sighed.

"What are we going to shoot?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing small or innocent..." Rose said.

"Maybe lions or bears or something!" Rosalie said.

"Good idea!" Rose said.

"But how are we going to guard the flag and hunt things at the same time?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, we put the flag on the top, right? We can see the top from the outskirts of the forest. All we have to do is keep an eye out." Rose pointed out.

Rosalie nodded, "Then let's go!"

Rose nodded, and ran down the volcano.

Rosalie hiked up her dress and followed.

They reached the outskirts, and saw two interns rushing towards the direction of the arena.

"Maybe we can hit them?" Rosalie asked in a hushed tone.

"... They'll wake up eventually." Rose said, agreeing.

Both girls took aim.

Rosalie shot twice, and only managed to hit one.

Rose shot twice and hit the remaining two interns.

Rosalie looked at Rose in surprise.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: That girl is a giant threat. She's great!**

* * *

Rose smiled shyly and shrugged.

* * *

"So... About Kennedy." Romulus began.

"There's nothing about Kennedy." Titus said, "I only knew her for two weeks. As_ if_ I ever really care about her."

"I think you're lying." Romulus said.

Titus rolled his eyes.

"I think so too." Corey said, "You guys were like best friends."

"Bestest friends." Huck agreed.

"No, Cor." Romulus said, "I think they were more then friends. Or were just starting to be."

Titus groaned.

"Can we stop with this, please?" Titus asked, impatient.

"Why?" Romulus asked.

"Because I'm done caring!" Titus said, "I'm done! Alright?"

"Being done would imply that you cared at one point." Romulus said.

"Maybe I did! But it doesn't matter anymore! She's gone and I'm still here and there's nothing I can do to change that." Titus sighed.

Romulus, Corey, and Huck looked at Titus in surprise at his explosion.

Titus stood there, before shaking his head and running off.

"Wait!" Corey called.

Corey began to chase after Titus, but stopped.

"Romulus, we can't just let him run off!" Corey said.

"Let him cool down." Romulus said.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: And if he gets mauled by a wild animal, well. Better for me. This is all going according to plan. *Smirks***

* * *

Corey sighed and shot a tree.

"Five." He sighed.

* * *

"You know we have to find a flag, not Crabmeat, right?" Jennifer asked.

"But, if we kind Crabsmith, we won't have to wrestle her to get the flag." Feline pointed out.

"... Good point." Jennifer said.

"It's kind of like a mini-challenge." Alexis agreed.

"There she is!" Jennifer whispered, pointing.

And there she was, Mrs. Crabsmith.

"Don't forget to massage my corns!" She commanded.

She was being carried on a mattress by five interns.

"If we all shoot her at the same time..." Feline began.

"There'll be no way-" Alexis continued.

"That she'd be able to wake up in time to wrestle us!" Jennifer chirped.

"Ready, girls?" Feline asked.

Jennifer and Alexis aimed.

Feline aimed as well.

"One, two..." Feline said.

"Three!" Alexis and Jennifer finished.

All three girls shot their darts.

They all hit Mrs. Crabsmith in the thigh.

"What?!" Mrs. Crabsmith asked, looking down at her thigh.

She immediately passed out.

The three girls cheered.

* * *

**Feline Confessional: That was _very_ satisfying!**

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I can't believe it! I fired a dart gun! It was so amazing- it made my heart race!**

* * *

"Let's go find that flag!" Feline said.

The three of them ran off.

* * *

Titus was walking just on the outskirts of the forest.

He looked up and that's when he saw it.

The volcano.

And near the mouth of the volcano was a pink flag.

Titus' eyes widened.

At that point he started running for the volcano.

He began to scale it, determined to win.

At that same moment, Rosalie was staring at the volcano.

"Rose! Look! It's Titus!" Rosalie called.

Rose's head snapped and she looked in the direction that Rosalie was pointing in.

"Oh my god!" Rose called, "Hurry! We have to stop him!"

Rosalie and Rose ran at top speeds.

Titus was climbing as fast as he could.

"Hurry!" Rose called.

"I'm trying!" Rosalie yelled.

Rose ran into the clearing in which the volcano was.

"Shoot him, hurry!" Rosalie called.

Titus snapped his head around and saw Rose taking aim.

"Oh crap!" Titus cried.

He scrambled to reach the flag.

* * *

**Titus Confessional: It all came down to this. If I could get that flag before they shot me, I would win the challenge for my team!**

* * *

**Rose Confessional: I couldn't let him get the flag! It would mean that my team would lose, and if my dart didn't hit him, it would mean I let my team down!**

* * *

He was so close.

Rose took a deep breath and fired.

Only an arm's length away.

Titus reached out to grab the flag.

And then he got a tranquilizer dart in his butt-cheek.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: Good thing I'm a master shot. *Smiles***

* * *

"Ugh-" Titus said, his eyelids feeling heavy immediately.

He fell backwards, tumbling to the bottom.

"Ooh! Ouch! Yikes!" Rose said, each time she heard Titus hit the volcano.

"Ooooh! That one is going to leave a mark- that will leave a mark." Rosalie said.

"That's five." Rose said, cringing. "Let's go help him."

"No way! We have to get him out of here." Rosalie called.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because he knows where our flag is!" Rosalie called.

"And?" Rose asked.

"He'll try to get it again!" Rosalie called.

"Where do you intend to take him?" Rose asked.

"I don't know... in the volcano?" Rosalie pondered.

"Rosalie!" Rose said.

Rosalie looked around and saw a coil of rope on the floor.

"I know! We can tie him up!" Rosalie said.

"What? No way am I doing that! That' s mean!" Rose said.

"You just sent that guy barreling down a volcano!" Rosalie pointed out.

"But that was to secure our victory, not just to tie someone up!" Rose said.

"Fine! Keep a look out, I'll do it!" Rosalie said.

Rose sighed and looked around.

Five minutes later, Titus was tied up.

* * *

"Okay, so what have we visited on the southern side of the island?" Feline asked.

"We..." Alexis began.

"Well, those poles! From the last challenge!" Jennifer pointed out.

"That's not that far!" Feline said.

"Let's go!" Alexis said.

The three girls ran.

Ten minutes later, they reached the beginning of the beach.

"Okay. So... Who's going to go get it?" Jennifer asked.

"Who is that?" Alexis asked, looking in the distance.

"That's Josiah!" Jennifer said, almost shouting.

Alexis and Feline covered her mouth.

Josiah had turned his head in their direction.

"Okay, we don't have time for this!" Feline said.

"Come on, me and you can go." Alexis said to Feline.

"Be quiet." Feline said to Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded.

Alexis and Feline nodded at each other and ran out of the forest.

After taking three steps they were shot with tranquilizer darts.

"_Yees!_" Josiah cheered, "I can't believe I hit them!"

Jennifer meeped.

* * *

"How are we going to find their flag?" Huck asked.

"Seriously, where could they have hidden it?" Romulus asked.

"Why don't you ask?" Rang a familiar voice.

The three boys turned to see Rose and Rosalie standing there, their dart guns pointed at Romulus and Corey.

"Whoa!" Romulus said, "Take it easy!"

"I'm really sorry." Rose said, "Seriously. I can't even explain how bad I feel about this."

"Then why not just, not do it?" Corey asked, his hands up in the air.

"Because we want to win." Rosalie said simply.

Romulus held his hands at his sides.

"Listen, we can just talk this out." He said.

"Erm, no. We can't." Rosalie spat.

"Come on, why can't we just-" Romulus began, flashing a brilliant smile, "Talk? Your eyes sure are beautiful."

Rosalie blushed and smiled.

"Well, I guess we can maybe-" Rosalie said, putting her dart gun down.

Right when she did that, Romulus rose his dart gun and shot a tranquilizer at Rosalie.

She was hit in the arm and fell to the floor.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I felt terrible doing that to my partner. But I couldn't, for one second, give the impression that I was going easy on her. That would blow our cover.**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: He shot me! We're in an alliance and he just shot me! No hesitation!**

* * *

Rose rose her gun and aimed it at Romulus.

"So not cool!" Rose said.

"Sorry! No hard feelings!" Corey said, pulling his dart gun out and shooting a tranquilizer at Rose.

She fell the floor, fast asleep.

"Alright. Where did they come from?" Romulus asked.

"Help me!" Shouted Titus' voice nearby.

"That sounds like.." Corey began.

"Titus! Keep shouting!" Romulus bellowed.

"Guys! Help!" Titus shouted.

"He might know where the flag is!" Corey said.

"Follow that voice!" Huck shouted.

The three boys ran to find Titus.

* * *

Jennifer was still in the forest.

She looked at Josiah, who, in turn, was looking around himself.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: It striked a question in me. Would Josiah shoot me with a tranquilizer to win the challenge? Would I double cross Josiah to win? How strong is our relationship to handle this?**

* * *

Jennifer gathered all of her courage and went bounding out of the forest.

"Jen?" Josiah asked.

"Josiah! Josiah!" Jennifer called, her face in her hands.

"Jen?! What's wrong?" Josiah asked, running to her.

"I'm sorry!" Jennifer said.

"Sorry?" Josiah asked, "Sorry for what?"

Jennifer stood there.

"Jen?" Josiah asked.

Jennifer whipped out her dart gun.

Josiah, surprised by this, whipped his out too.

"I don't want to shoot you, Jen." Josiah said, "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too!" Jennifer cooed, "But I have to win this for my team. And you're the only thing standing in the way."

Neither one was standing down.

"Please don't do this." Josiah said.

"I could tell you the same thing." Jennifer said.

Silence.

At last, Josiah put down his dart gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Josiah said.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said, sighing heavily. "But you're making a big mistake."

She shot Josiah with the tranquilizer and he went out like a light.

"The way we went about this." Jennifer said, "You'd think we'd be shooting bullets, not sleeping pills."

She stepped over Josiah and ran into the water, making her way for the pole.

Meanwhile, Corey and Huck were untying Titus.

Romulus was scaling the volcano.

"It's near the mouth!" Titus shouted, still a bit groggy.

"Are you telling me that Rose and Rosalie did this?" Corey asked.

Titus nodded.

"This challenge is just bringing out the worst in people." Corey said.

"Isn't that what Crabsmith wants?" Titus asked, "Rating and Drama. And all of us turning against each other and what not."

Corey shrugged.

"I knew there was a reason I missed Chris." Huck sighed.

"Quack." Mr. Plume-Butt spoke.

"Same." Huck said to the Duck, "Exact Same."

On the other side of the island, Jennifer was scaling the pole.

Her arm was extended, reaching for the blue flag.

She inched a few feet up.

It was so close.

Back at the volcano, Romulus was only an arm's length away from the pink flag.

Reaching the flag could win the game.

In two different places, Jennifer and Romulus could taste victory.

Romulus grabbed the flag just as an announcement rang over the intercom.

"The girls win!" Chef announced.

"Aw man!" Romulus cried.

* * *

That afternoon, Romulus sat in the shelter.

Huck, Corey, and Josiah were in there with him.

"What's this about?" Josiah yawned.

"We have to vote out Titus." Romulus said.

"What?" Huck asked.

"Why?" Corey pondered.

"Face it guys." Romulus said, "The guy is one of my closest friends here. And I know that he doesn't like it here. Not without Kennedy."

"Huh?" Josiah asked.

"Last night, he was talking to me. He told me that he hates it here, that Kennedy was his only ray of sunshine, and that without her here, this place is as barren as the rest of the world. He doesn't want to be here anymore, but doesn't want to throw the challenge and risk eliminating anyone who wants to be here."

"So, we'd be doing him a favor?" Corey asked.

Romulus sighed, "Sadly, yes. He belongs with Kennedy."

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: It's amazing how well I can spin a story. Romulus told me nothing of the sort. I just need to eliminate my biggest threat left on the island. And it worked perfectly.**

* * *

Later that night, Mrs. Crabsmith stood in front of the bonfire.

"Listen here, pukebags. You are all losers. You are whiny, pimple-faced teens. And that makes you losers." She spat. "I believe that none of you should be in the competition."

"Well then." Romulus said.

Mrs. Crabsmith straightened up.

"Romulus and Josiah, you are safe for now." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Josiah asked.

"No marshmallows for you cavity-infested freaks." Mrs. Crabsmith said, stuffing two of those in her mouth.

Romulus rolled his eyes.

"Corey is safe." She sighed.

Corey smiled.

Huck and Titus exchanged glances.

"One of you is a failure at life and should swim back to shore." Mrs. Crabsmith barked.

The helicopter loomed over the bonfire, dropping a ladder.

"But you have to fly." She sighed, "And the one who has to fly is Titus."

Titus sighed, hanging his head.

"I figured it'd be coming." Titus sighed, getting up.

Josiah got up to, giving Titus a fist bump.

"See ya." He sighed.

Titus smirked.

"It's been great competin-" Titus began.

"Titus! Titus, hey!" Rang a familiar female voice.

Titus whipped around, and looked up at the helicopter.

In the helicopter was Kennedy.

"Hiya!" Kennedy chirped.

"Kennedy!" Titus cheered.

"I've missed you!" Kennedy called down.

Titus ran to the rope ladder and began to climb.

"I've missed you too!" He called.

He reached the helicopter and the two of them embraced.

The helicopter began to fly off.

Titus and Kennedy waved goodbye.

The other waved back.

"Now you must all leave." Mrs. Crabsmith shouted.

The boys grumbled and walked off.

"That concludes another episode. Come back. Or don't. I could care less what you vermin think." Mrs. Crabsmith spat.

* * *

**A/N: That's another installment! What did you think about the challenge? What about Chris' temporary replacement, Mrs. Crabsmith? How did you fell about the stand-off between Jennifer and Josiah? What about Titus and Kennedy's reunion? Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Survival Guide to: Endurance

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 9 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, nine pukebags competed in a game of capture the flag. My twists managed to show their true natures. Satanic Evil-Doers. In the end, Jennifer won the challenge and proved to be the only one who wasn't a total loser. Titus proved to be the biggest loser when he was eliminated by Romulus' hand. Today, I will be testing their limits in a challenge that will test physical and mental endurance. It'll be fun to watch these hideous children squirm on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"**

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun had just began to rise.

The boys were all fast asleep.

A majority of the girls were asleep, aside for Feline and Alexis.

"So how do ya think your team is faring?" Alexis asked.

"I guess we're doing okay." Feline said, shrugging. "We won the last challenge."

"Yeah." Alexis said, then in a hushed voice she whispered, "Who do you think is going home next?"

"I dunno, Lex." Feline said, shrugging.

Alexis sighed. "I hope it's not either one of us. You're like my best friend here."

Feline smirked, "You're mine."

Alexis smiled. "I hope we can make it the finale together!"

"I do too!" Feline said. "I'll totally take you to the finale if we make it that far!"

"I will too!" Alexis chirped.

"It's a deal." Feline said, kindly.

At this moment, Rosalie, who was sleeping on the other side of the shelter, opened her eyes.

* * *

**Alexis Confessional: Everyone here is great, but I feel like I click better with Feline, ya know?**

* * *

**Feline Confessional: Alexis is way rad. I would love to take her to the finale with me.**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: As if they're getting to the finale. Momma raised a proper young lady, so forgive me when I say that I will make sure that those two dastardly girl do not make it to the finale. I have to talk to Romulus about this.**

* * *

Rosalie yawned loudly.

Feline and Alexis stopped talking.

"Hello y'all." Rosalie cooed.

"Hi Rosalie." Alexis said.

"Hey." Feline said simply.

Rosalie smiled.

"What are we talkin' about?" She asked, rather sweetly.

"Nothing." Alexis said.

"Oh." Rosalie said, "Well excuse me, sugars. I have to talk to my man, Romulus! We've been flirting on and off, can you believe it?"

"No way.." Feline said.

"Well, toodles!" Rosalie said, waving.

* * *

At this point she crossed over to the guys' shelter and grabbed Romulus by the ear.

This woke him up instantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Romulus said, cringing in pain.

"We need to talk now." Rosalie whispered.

"Okay, alright, I'll go." Romulus said, getting up.

He was still in his boxer-briefs when the two of them met up outside.

"What's this about?" Romulus yawned.

Rosalie looked around to make sure no one was around to hear.

"I overheard Feline and Alexis mention that they were going to take each other to the finale. They said that it was a deal." Rosalie said.

"Is that why you woke me up? Mindless female jabber?" Romulus asked, "They're best friends. Of course they'd say that."

"But it's like an alliance. I want one gone. I want one gone now." Rosalie said.

"Relax." Romulus said.

"No! Now! One of them has to go, now!" Rosalie said, throwing a fit.

"Rosalie, keep it down! Someone will here you!" Romulus whispered.

"Now! Listen here, Romulus Frobisher! I want one of them gone now!" Rosalie shouted.

At this point, Feline popped her head out of the girls' shelter to see what all the fuss was about.

Romulus' eyes widened.

He grabbed Rosalie and began to kiss her.

Rosalie stood there, in shock.

Feline smiled warmly and put her head back in the shelter.

Romulus stopped kissing Rosalie.

"What. Was. That." Rosalie asked.

"Feline was getting suspicious." Romulus said simply, "Well... I suppose they could _eventually_ pose a threat down the road if they're left in the game. I guess we can eliminate one of them."

"We need Feline's leadership and her skills, no matter how annoying she is." Rosalie said, "One we don't need is Alexis."

"Know of any weaknesses?" Romulus asked.

"She can't keep a secret to save a life." Rosalie said.

"Perfect! We can use that to-" Romulus began.

"Pukebags! Get dressed and meet me in the arena! NOW!" Crabsmith shouted.

"Ugh! I thought she was supposed to leave already!" Josiah whined.

"She's seriously creasing me!" Rose wailed.

"They're waking up." Romulus said, "We'll continue this conversation later."

Rosalie nodded, and the two went to their shelters.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the contestants were walking in the forest.

"I wonder what's going to happen today." Rose pondered.

"Do you think she'll get back at us for shooting her with tranquilizers?" Jennifer asked Feline and Alexis.

"You shot Crabmeat with tranquilizers?!" Rose asked.

"...Maybe." Alexis said, cringing.

"So not cool!" Rose said.

"She was going to make getting the flag harder then it should have been!" Feline said.

Rose sighed, "That is true."

"Let's hope she doesn't want revenge." Feline said.

"I don't think she knows it was us." Alexis pointed out.

Feline shrugged and continued to walk.

The girls began to walk faster, all except for Jennifer and Rose.

"Hey Rose!" Corey said kindly.

"Hi, Cor!" Rose said sweetly.

"How's it hanging?" Corey asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! It's great!" Rose laughed, "What about you?"

"I'm cool." Corey said, smirking. "You know, besides the fact that Crabsmith will make us do something totally dangerous."

"Ugh, that Crabsmith is going to kill me." Rose sighed.

"Same here." Corey said, "You could say she's a bit... crabby."

Rose giggled, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.

Corey laughed.

From a distance, Jennifer and Josiah smiled.

Josiah had his arm wrapped around Jennifer.

"They totally like each other." Josiah said, smirking.

"Totally." Jennifer said.

"We just have to help them realize it. Some how." Josiah said.

Jennifer nodded.

* * *

The contestants reached the arena and saw Crabsmith standing there, looking rather unpleasant.

Behind her were nine chairs and giant monitor in front of them.

"Crabmeat." Rosalie said, once she reached the dirt floor of the arena.

"Crab_smith_." The unpleasant woman corrected.

The other contestants reached the floor and waited for instructions.

"Twenty push-ups. All of you." The woman barked.

"What? Why?" Huck asked.

"Because I said so." The woman shouted.

"Quack." Mr. Plume-Butt shouted.

"Ugh, get that pesky duck out of here." Mrs. Crabsmith shouted.

"No way! He's like my best friend!" Huck said.

"Wow. Well then." Corey said.

"Besides you, Cor." Huck said.

Corey smiled.

"Give it to me. I will makes sure it's safe." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

Huck backed up.

"Come on, Huck. You can't compete with that duck." Josiah said.

Huck sighed.

"Take good care of him." Huck said.

Mrs. Crabsmith flashed a fake smile.

"Will do." Mrs. Crabsmith.

She snapped her fingers.

An intern appeared and took Mr. Plume-Butt away.

"Now go." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

"There is no way I'm doing push-ups." Jennifer said.

"Do you want to be eliminated on the spot?" Mrs. Crabsmith threatened.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and joined the others on the floor.

* * *

Twenty push-ups later, Mrs. Crabsmith cleared her throat and wiped the smile from her face.

"Contestants, you are going to be tested to see how weak you all are." Mrs. Crabsmith, "You will be given three challenges. These will test your mental and physical endurance. I, myself, do not expect any of you to get past the first task."

"Rude." Jennifer said.

Mrs. Crabsmith rolled her eyes, "There are two ways to win this challenge. If, by the end of the third challenge, your team has the most members in, you win. The alternative route is that at any moment in the game, you are given the offer to wrestle me. If you win, which you won't because I will crush all you freaks, your team takes the challenge. At any time of the challenge, you are given the option to quit. All you have to do is ring this bell. But the quitters must wear a cone of shame for the next week."

"That's really wrong." Josiah said, "Can you do that?"

"I can do whatever I want. It's my show." Mrs. Crabsmith bellowed.

"Actually, it's Chris' sh-" Romulus began.

"Don't you even mutter that name!" Mrs. Crabsmith shouted.

Romulus recoiled.

"The first challenge is simple. You must all sit in these nine chairs provided." Mrs. Crabsmith said, pointing to the nine chairs behind her.

"Is that it?" Rosalie asked, smirking.

"Oh! So difficult!" Feline said, faking her fear.

Mrs. Crabsmith pulled a remote from her pocket and pushed the on button.

The monitor sprang to life, showing a video of the most famous Boy Band, Loco Motion Boys.

"Ugh. I hate them!" Jennifer said.

"They sound like robots." Corey agreed.

"I hate Funky Paul." Rose agreed.

"You must watch a constant loop of the music video of I Want Your Heart, their hit song." Mrs. Crabsmith said, unamused, "It doesn't end until three of you quit."

"You have got to be kidding me." Alexis muttered.

"Here's some more motivation. You get an hour break in between each challenge so we can set up." Mrs. Crabsmith said, "Which means an hour of free time."

"Aw man, what." Corey asked.

"So not cool." Huck sighed.

The nine contestants made their way to their chairs.

And there they sat when the sound came on.

The all cringed and muttered and whined.

_Ayye, Baby! Ya know I love you!_

_Better then Megan, or Mary, or Jane, or Sue!_

"Oh come on! That's so cheesy!" Feline cried.

_You Know I Want Ya! Girl I want your heart!_

_Please don't give me up; that won't be smart!_

"Make it stop!" Corey cried.

Rosalie covered her ears.

"I can't take it!" Rose cried.

_Just because you don't see me everyday._

_Doesn't mean I don't what to say_

_To you._

"This ballad part is killing me!" Huck cried.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the contestants were still watching the video.

"I can't handle it, you guys! I'm gonna quit!" Jennifer said.

"Don't! You can make it through!" Feline called.

"No! I can't! I'm freaking out here, guys! I am freaking out!" Jennifer cried.

"Calm down, sugar!" Rosalie called.

"No!" Jennifer cried.

She got up and walked to the bell.

"Don't do it!" Rose called.

"I'm sorry!" Jennifer cried, hitting the bell.

The girls sighed.

"I'm quitting too, guys! I can't take it anymore!" Josiah said.

_Doesn't mean I don't know what you say_

_To you._

_Josiah sighed at got up._

"Don't do it, dude! You can pull through! Just don't think about the song!" Corey called.

"Josiah, come back!" Romulus called.

"Please don't do it! We're already down a member!" Huck said.

"I'm sorry guys! I can't handle it anymore! I'm sorry!" Josiah said.

He tapped the bell and it rang.

"Just one more. Who's going to quit?" Mrs. Crabsmith called.

No one answered.

"Then I guess we can turn it up!" Mrs. Crabsmith shouted, smiling devilishly.

The music got louder.

_...I love you!_

_More then Megan, or Mary, or Jane, or Sue!_

"Girls, we can take it!" Feline said.

"I can't! I can't do it!" Alexis cried.

"NO! Lex don't do it!" Feline said.

"I hate to say it, but let her go! It'll stop this crap sooner!" Rosalie shouted.

"I hate to say it, but I agree!" Rose called.

Alexis got up and walked to the bell, ringing it.

The music video stopped immediately.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: Every t-time I close my eyes, I s-see Funky Paul... *shudders***

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: There are some things that you can't unsee..**

* * *

The remaining six contestants sighed.

"It's break time. The six of you, get ready to bring it." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

* * *

The contestants had arrived at the shelters in five minutes.

Feline went to go wash up in the ocean.

Alexis sat on the beach, reading a magazine.

Corey was talking to Huck and Rose.

Jennifer and Josiah were having couple time.

Romulus stood off to the side with Rosalie.

"Okay. Go talk to her. Find out what she knows. Maybe we can turn everyone against her." Romulus said.

"I don't know. It feels a little dirty." Rosalie said.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to eliminate them. I'm just coming up with a plan to your scheme. I'm not doing any of the dirty work this time." Romulus snapped.

"Okay, just take it easy." Rosalie said, walking over to Alexis.

"Hey, Alex!" Rosalie said, kindly.

"Hi Rosalie! How are you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm great!" Rosalie said kindly. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Alexis said, "So... I heard that you and Romulus are an official item now?"

Rosalie giggled, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't try to hide it! Feline told me she saw the two of you kissing." Alexis said.

"Aw man. I'm guessing that she's your best friend for her to just tell you." Rosalie said.

"I guess we are pretty close." Alexis agreed.

"You wanna know a secret?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." Alexis said.

"I am dating Romulus." Rosalie said.

"I knew it!" Alexis said.

"But you can't tell anyone! You're the first person I've told." Rosalie said.

"I'm honored!" Alexis said, getting a little emotional.

* * *

**Alexis Confessional: For Rosalie to tell me first is huge! I can't believe she trusts me so much!**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: Hook, Line, and Sinker. *Smirks***

* * *

"Have you heard that Rose and Corey are mad about each other?" Rosalie asked a few minutes after the "big reveal".

"No! I guessed though." Alexis giggled. "I'm so glad we're spending time together. You're definitely a close second behind Feline."

"How much do you even know about her? I bet she doesn't confide in you." Rosalie said, "Not like I just did."

"But she does! Like a few weeks ago, she told me a few big things." Alexis said.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh I shouldn't say..." Alexis said.

"Come on! I trusted you!" Rosalie begged.

"Okay, okay." Alexis said.

She looked around and leaned in, whispering something in Rosalie's ear.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: No way. That's... crazy. And perfect information! But I need more!**

* * *

Rosalie leaned back.

"No way! I promise I won't tell a soul!" Rosalie said, "But what else?"

Alexis sighed and leaned in.

Rosalie leaned in.

Alexis continued to spill the secrets.

Rosalie was genuinely interested.

* * *

"So then I turned around and I got a pie to the face!" Corey said.

Rose laughed. "I can't believe it! No way that happened!"

"But it did!" Corey laughed, "I know it sounds crazy! But it really happened!"

Rose laughed.

"Oh, god. I love spending time with you, Cor." Rose said, smiling.

"Same here. You're really fun." Corey said, "You're one of the coolest girls I've met in my life!"

"Aw! Thanks!" Rose said, "You're definitely the best boy I've met!"

"Thanks!" Corey said.

At this time, Jennifer and Josiah crashed their party.

"Hey, guys! Where's Huck?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, he went to go look for things to put in his backpack." Rose said.

"Oh, cool!" Josiah said, "What about you two?"

"What about us?" Corey asked.

"Are you guys dating?" Jennifer asked, getting interested in their conversation.

"What?" Rose asked, "No, no. We're just really great friends!"

"Yeah!" Corey said.

"But you guys' would make _such_ a cute couple!" Jennifer said.

"Guys and Girls can't just be friends. One of you is going to fall for the other eventually." Josiah said, "I know that happened to me and Jen."

"Yeah, me and Josiah were like best friends! And I started to like him and he started to like me and then boom." Jennifer said, kissing Josiah on the cheek.

Josiah blushed.

"That's sweet guys, but seriously. We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Rose explained.

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: I don't believe them! I _know_ that one of them likes the other... I just don't know which _one_ likes the other.**

* * *

At that moment, the PA System sprang to life.

"You lucky six get to come with me to the other side of the island. Get there in less then thirty minutes, and you won't be given a hard time." Mrs. Crabsmith bellowed. "The rest of you losers stay there and wallow in your filth."

Alexis scoffed.

The six contestants began to run to the other side of the island.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all six of them made it to the beach.

"Glad you could finally make it." Mrs. Crabsmith barked.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get on with the challenge already!" Feline said.

Mrs. Crabsmith growled.

"What's the challenge?" Corey asked.

"See that contraption?" Mrs. Crabsmith asked, pointing at a tall structure.

There were six tall patted pillars in a circle.

In the middle was another pillar with a beam horizontally connected to it.

Mrs. Crabsmith pulled out a remote.

"When I push this button, that machine in the middle will spin. Your job is to jump over that beam. Every ten minutes the beam will go higher and it will rotate faster. If you fall, you lose. Three people have to fall off so you can take a break." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

"Oh like on that show Wipeo-" Rose began.

"Yes like that show." Mrs. Crabsmith said, rolling her eyes. "Just get on."

Ten minutes later, the contestants were on the pillars.

Mrs. Crabsmith pushed the button.

The mechanisms began to shift and the beam began to move.

It was extremely slow.

Romulus calmly jumped over it.

"Ugh. This is beyond easy." He said.

Feline stepped over it as well, with ease.

"What happened to your crazy twists, Crabmeat?" Feline asked, laughing.

Mrs. Crabsmith growled and turned a knob on the remote.

The Beam went five feet higher, and a lot more fast.

"Agh!" Rosalie said, barely jumping over it.

"What's your problem?!" Corey asked, hardly making it over.

"This is insane!" Rose called, jumping over the beam.

"Where's Mr. Plume-Butt?!" Huck called.

The Beam came full circle.

Romulus was ready for it and jumped.

But he jumped too early.

When he landed on his pillar, the beam hit him in the gut.

The air was knocked out of him.

He grabbed onto the beam and refused to drop.

The beam crashed into Feline and the two of them fell into the water.

"Ouch! That has to hurt!" Rosalie said, jumping over the beam.

Once she jumped she landed on her dress and fell forward and off her beam.

"Yikes!" Rose said.

The machine stopped, leaving Huck, Rose, and Corey.

"The three best friends!" Huck cheered.

"The three of you who dropped are losers." Mrs. Crabsmith said, "And the males are in the lead."

Just then, an intern appeared with a platter.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Crabsmith cheered.

She took off the domed lid and took a deep breath.

"Tasty." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

It was a plate of white meat.

It was duck.

Rose and Corey gasped.

"... Where is Mr. Plume-Butt?!" Huck asked, worried.

"He's in a better place now... In my stomach!" Mrs. Crabsmith laughed.

This time, Feline, Rosalie, and Romulus gasped.

"That is just cold." Romulus said.

"You're a monster!" Rosalie called.

"That was his best friend!" Rose cried.

"Ugh, get over it!" Mrs. Crabsmith shouted, stuffing her face.

Fury built up inside of Huck.

He growled, his temper reaching max limits.

"Huck, dude, just relax." Corey said.

"NO! That's the last straw, Crabbutt!" Huck shouted.

"Crabsmith!" The terrible woman called.

Huck screamed and jumped in the water, swimming at top speeds.

When he reached the shore he screamed again.

"I want to challenge you! I want you to go down!" Huck shouted.

Mrs. Crabsmith smiled, the duck in her teeth.

"Perfect!" The woman said.

She got in ready position, circling around Huck.

"Come on, boy-o. Get ready to go down." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

Huck stood there, outraged.

Mrs. Crabsmith made the first move.

And that's when everything went wrong.

For the substitute host.

When Mrs. Crabsmith lunged, Huck went rabid.

He tackled the woman to the floor and grabbed her hair.

He yanked her head back by the hair.

Rose and Corey watched from the pillars.

"Ooh!" Corey said.

The two heard a bite and Mrs. Crabsmith scream.

"Ouch!" Rose called.

Romulus was cringing.

"Oh god! She's going to die!" Feline cried.

When Huck finished, Mrs. Crabsmith was hardly conscious.

"The boys... win." Mrs. Crabsmith said, before passing out.

* * *

The six returned to the shelters.

"What happened?" Josiah asked.

"Huck beat up Mrs. Crabsmith!" Corey explained.

"We won, too!" Romulus said.

Josiah cheered.

"It was crazy!" Rosalie said.

"He's like an animal when he's mad! Don't mess with him!" Feline said.

"It was so intense! It was almost as intense as Feline's secret love for Loco Motion Boys!" Romulus said.

The cast gasped.

"How did you know that?!" Feline asked, "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Alexis told me." Romulus said. "She's told me a lot really. Like how you slept with a stuffed unicorn until you were six."

The contestants gasped again.

Feline turned to Alexis, in disbelief.

"What?!" Feline asked, "Alexis I trusted you!"

"I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Alexis said, "I didn't tell anyone but-"

"How could you do such a thing? What kind of a friend are you? Feline trusted you and you betrayed that trust!" Rosalie said.

"No way! I told _you!_" Alexis said. "I told you about it! And you told me that you were dating Romulus!"

"Rosalie isn't dating Romulus." Josiah said, "That's a lie."

"But I saw them kiss!" Alexis said.

"You're lying again, I saw them kiss. But that doesn't mean they're going out- how many times are you going to lie?" Feline asked.

"I'm not lying!" Alexis said.

"How are we supposed to trust you?!" Jennifer asked.

"You just dug your own grave." Rose said.

The other contestants left.

Alexis stood there feeling sad and confused and betrayed at the same time.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: Our plan worked perfectly. Now everything thinks that Alexis is a liar and she's totally going home. Bye bye, Lexi!**

* * *

**Alexis Confessional: I can't believe it! That Rosalie just sabotaged me! She wanted me to reveal Feline's secrets so everyone would turn against me! She's evil! Evil!**

* * *

Later that night, the girls were at the bonfire.

"When are we going to vote?" Feline asked, growling.

"Tonight we are doing things differently." Mrs. Crabsmith said, smiling, "We're voting in public."

"Please, you guys! Don't vote for me! I told you that Rosalie is evil! Take her out of here!"

"And we told you to save it! You aren't going to convince us to vote out Rosalie, liar." Feline said.

"Please!" Alexis said, "Feline! We're best friends! I would never hurt you!"

"We _were_ best friends." Feline said, "I vote against Alexis."

"No!" Alexis said.

"I second that." Jennifer said, "A liar can never be trusted."

"No!" Alexis said, "Rose! Please!"

"Sorry." Rose said, "But you made the mistake of betraying your best friend. I can't respect someone like that. I vote to eliminate Alexis."

"I vote to eliminate Alexis too." Rosalie said, "Bye bye, traitor."

"You're the traitor!" Alexis growled.

At this point, the helicopter appeared.

"Get on!" Mrs. Crabsmith shouted.

Alexis growled and jumped onto the rope ladder.

The helicopter flew off.

"Now we have all the favorable girls on the team." Feline said.

Rosalie smiled.

"You may all leave." Mrs. Crabsmith said.

The four remaining girls left.

"Now that that loon is out of the game, we can return to a calm game. Especially since I'm not coming back! There is no way I am going to come back with that crazy man Huck after me! Next week, expect Chris to return to Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"

* * *

**A/N: What did ya think? Rosalie and Romulus' plan managed to get between Feline and Alexis? How do you feel about Rosalie slandering Alexis' name and eliminating her? What do you think of Rose and Corey denying their love for each other? Leave a review to tell me what ya think!**


	5. Return of the Brunch of Disgustingness!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 8 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, my replacement, Mrs. Crabsmith, sent the remaining nine competitors on three trials that tested their strength. But before they could preform their final challenge, Crabsmith ate Huck's duck friend,Mr. Plume-Butt. He went ballistic and attacked the host, winning the challenge. That same day, Alexis was eliminated when Rosalie and Romulus hatched a plan to convince everyone to think she was a liar and not to be trusted! And now we're down to the final eight! Today, the contestants are in for a heaping helping of drama!"**

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise.

The contestants were all sleeping soundly.

The birds were tweeting happily.

And this is when Chris stepped onto the beach, holding an airhorn.

He pushed the button and it went off.

The contestants all woke up with a fright.

They ran out of their shelters and were expecting Mrs. Crabsmith.

What they saw was Chris McLean.

They all cheered and flocked him.

Chris was taken back by this and began to run.

Josiah tackled him down a big hug.

"Chris! We've missed you!" Rosalie cried.

"Never leave us again!" Corey agreed.

"Alright, alright." Chris said.

Josiah didn't let go.

"Get off me, you're creating wrinkles in my shirt!" Chris shouted.

"Oh! Sorry!" Josiah said, getting up.

Chris got up and dusted himself off.

"Ahem." Chris said, clearing his throat. "Contestants. Please meet me in the arena in ten."

That was all he said.

He then turned and walked into the forest, two interns following him.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Romulus said simply.

"I bet he's going to merge us." Feline said.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"Well think about it. There are only eight people left. It has to come soon." Feline said.

"I guess." Huck said, shrugging.

"And now would be the perfect time to do it. Eight is an equal number, and there's an equal number of boys and girls." Romulus said.

Corey shrugged.

The contestants began to walk off.

Corey began to walk into the forest.

Rose walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Corey turned and saw Rose.

"Oh hi!" Corey said, kindly.

"What going on?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much!" Corey said.

At this point, they caught up to Huck.

"Hey, Huck. How are you holding up?" Rose asked.

"I've gotten better, I guess." Huck sighed.

"Hang in there, buddy." Corey said, "It can only get better from here!"

They continued to walk.

A few feet behind them, Romulus and Rosalie walked together.

"I love you." Romulus cooed.

"Oh, I love you too!" Rosalie giggled.

Josiah and Jennifer passed them, smiling.

The Dangerous Duo waited until the couple passed them to drop the act.

"There are two very dangerous groups that can spell disaster if left unchecked." Romulus said.

"The Huck, Corey, and Rose Dream Team?" Rosalie asked, "And who else? Jennifer and Josiah?"

"Exactly." Romulus said.

"Well, Jennifer and Josiah shouldn't be a problem. They're too oblivious and nice to be a real threat."

"I guess." Romulus said, "But Rose is smart. She might catch on."

"And Corey is a well-liked person here." Rosalie said.

"But Rose is perfect at like, everything." Romulus said.

"But people would gladly take Corey to the finale over anyone else." Rosalie commented.

"Why are you trying to weaken my team?" Rosalie and Romulus said in unison.

Romulus took a deep breath. "Alright. Why not Huck? He's useless at everything."

"Talk later. Kiss now." Rosalie said, grabbing Romulus and bringing him into a kiss.

Feline passed the duo, smiling.

Rosalie and Romulus separated.

Romulus gagged, "Too much tongue. I'm not a lollipop, ya know."

"Shut up." Rosalie growled.

* * *

The eight contestants reached the arena in ten minutes.

There they saw two tables, four seats at each, and dozens of platters of food.

"What is this stuff?" Jennifer asked, excited.

"This is your challenge!" Chris said.

"Seeing who can eat the most? That I can do!" Josiah cheered.

"Here's your challenge," Chris began. "There will be ten rounds, and ten meals. Your job is a pretty difficult one. You have to scarf down the entire meal, and make sure that your teammates do too! Whichever team finishes the meal first as a group, without puking it up immediately, wins that round!"

"An eating challenge? Not too hard." Feline said, "What are we going to be eating? Lasagna or something?"

"Nope! We're eating some special meals!" Chris said.

"Like what?" Huck asked.

"Stuff like leftovers from Season One, Green turkey, and even Quiche made out of rotten goat's cheese!" Chris laughed.

"That's disgusting!" Rosalie gagged.

"Think of it as the Brunch of Disgustingness 2.0!" Chris laughed.

"That's so mean!" Jennifer said.

"Now I'm starting to miss Mrs. Crabsmith!" Romulus said.

"At least she didn't try to give us food poisoning!" Feline cried.

"Get ready for course one! It'll be _super_ yummy!" Chris laughed.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: Isn't there like, Union Rules against this? We could get extremely sick!**

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I can't do this! I have a weak stomach! I'll puke before it even gets in my mouth!**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: I cannot stand the sight of barf. We are so going to lose!**

* * *

The girls sat at their table looking at the platters.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Rosalie cringed.

"As if! You're eating." Feline said, simply.

Rosalie growled.

"I mean, how bad can it be, right?" Corey asked.

"I can do this. I can do this." Romulus repeated to himself.

Chef smiled, "I've been working on this meal for sometime."

He, along with a few interns, removed the lids of the platters.

And there sat the most revolting sight in history.

The leftovers from season one's cooking challenge, left to fester over the course of around four years.

"Oh god." Josiah said, gagging.

"It even smells rank." Jennifer cried.

Romulus gagged.

"Good thing we're doing this early in the morning!" Chris laughed, "It'll be like breakfast! Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Feline grabbed a fork and stuck it in the strange, green food.

She then stuffed it in her mouth.

Rosalie cringed.

Feline chewed slowly.

"Blech..." She said, chewing slowly.

Rose hesitated, before stuffing a forkful of food into her mouth.

She chewed slowly, maintaining her composure.

"Oh god." Jennifer said.

Meanwhile, the guys where having their own problems.

Corey and Josiah were eating their food in tortured agony.

Huck was eating his food like nothing was wrong.

"This is delish!" Huck said.

"How are you enjoying this?" Josiah asked, completely confused.

"It's not that bad if you don't think about it." Huck said.

Corey tilted his head to the side.

"Don't think about it?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I knew it was a long shot, but I was already eating the stuff anyway, right?**

* * *

Corey was absent-mindedly stuffing food in mouth.

He wasn't tasting it.

"How are you doing that?" Josiah asked.

"Just don't think about it!" Corey said.

Josiah took his shaky hand and grabbed a forkful of quiche.

Romulus was trying to maintain his cool.

How was he going to eat this stuff.

"Alright." Romulus said.

He put a forkful in his mouth.

His eyes widened and his face contorted.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I had to keep telling myself to chew. It was... It was horrible.**

* * *

Ten minutes of agony later, both teams only had one competitor left to eat the quiche.

"One bite more!" Feline said, cheering on Jennifer.

"Come on, Romulus! You can do it! Just one more bite!" Josiah said.

Jennifer and Romulus looked at the final bite in terror.

It was taunting them.

Jennifer looked at the piece of quiche.

Romulus took a shaky breath.

They both shoved the quiche in their mouth at the same time.

They both chewed.

Jennifer swallowed first.

"The girls win the first round!" Chris announced. "Time for meal number two!"

"Oh great." Romulus said sarcastically.

The interns took away the platters and brought back eight more.

They unveiled them to reveal some kind of slimy meat.

"Pig Buttocks covered in old syrup! Delicious!" Chris said.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Josiah moaned.

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie shouted.

Huck shrugged and shoved a forkful in his mouth.

"Mhmm." He moaned.

"How are you enjoying this, you sicko?!" Feline asked.

Corey followed suit.

Feline began to slowly stuff her face.

Rose wasn't having any troubles in eating.

Jennifer and Rosalie were having problems, along with Josiah and Romulus.

"I don't see how I'm supposed to eat this stuff. It tastes like-" Josiah began.

"Butt." Romulus, Jennifer, and Rosalie said in unison.

"Literally." Rose sighed.

Huck finished, "Yay!"

Feline held up her plate.

"Yes!" Feline cheered.

Corey and Rose followed suit.

"I'm done!" Corey cheered.

"Finally!" Rose sighed.

Rosalie chewed, trying not to think about it.

"No, no okay! I can't do it!" Jennifer sighed.

"Do it!" Feline said.

"I can't!" Jennifer cried.

Romulus chewed the last bite.

"The guys win!" Chris announced.

The boys cheered.

The girls sighed.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I know I let my team down. I hope they're not mad at me...**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: I am so mad at her!**

* * *

"Course number three!" Chris said, "And this one is very special."

"How much more are you going to put us through?" Romulus asked.

"However much it takes for you guys to puke!" Chris said.

"Don't say that word!" All eight contestants said.

"Seriously." Huck moaned.

"Slices of that giant pancake from season five. All soaked with lake water." Chris said, "Tasty!"

"Pancakes? Not too bad." Feline said.

Rose put a slice in her mouth, "A little soggy, but not too bad."

Jennifer was chewing until he felt something on her tongue.

"What is that?" She asked, looking down.

That's when she saw the leech.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ew!" Rose said, pulling a fish out from between the pancakes.

"This is gross." Josiah said, holding up an octopus.

Romulus lifted his pancake to see a hoard of fish eggs.

He threw up right away.

Rosalie's eye twitched and she screamed at the sight of the puke.

"The guys automatically lose this round! If the girls can finish, they win! If they can't, they lose this round too!" Chris said.

"Way to go, dude! You just cost us the round!" Josiah said.

"No one's perfect!" Romulus said, trying to maintain his composure.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: So what? I cost us the round, big whoop. Sure, it'll make it a bit difficult to eliminate Huck with a loss on my shoulders, but we still have seven more rounds. No one's perfect. Not even a master strategist like myself.**

* * *

Rose was chewing.

She swallowed and smiled.

Rosalie finished, the color drained from her face.

"The girls win!" Chris announced, "Two rounds to the girls, one to guys! Anyone can win at this point!"

The contestants sat around, clearly annoyed.

"Alright, time for course number four!" Chris said.

"Which is?" Rose asked.

"Stew!" Chris said, "Made with old banana peels, toe nail clippings, and fish heads!"

"Are you seriously just digging in the garbage at this point?" Josiah asked, outraged.

"Pretty much." Chris said.

"That's disgustin'." Rosalie muttered.

"Enjoy!" Chris cooed.

"Well, no time for tasting." Feline said, drinking the stew as if it were nothing.

Once she downed it, she twitched.

She coughed as well, a fish head coming out of her mouth.

"Ew." Rose said, leaning away.

Huck finished his soup.

"This challenge is just a breeze for you isn't it?" Romulus asked, his voice shaky.

"Dude, are you crying?" Josiah asked.

"No." Romulus said.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Yes.**

* * *

Corey downed his soup.

"Done!" He said.

Rose took a deep, shaky breath.

"Here goes nothing..." She said.

She poured the bowl into her mouth.

Then she felt a fish-head in her mouth.

She spit it all out in a spit-take.

It sprayed Chris.

"Ew." Chris said, "If the guys can swallow their stew, they win."

"But I didn't throw it up!" Rose said.

"But there's nothing left for you to eat is there?" Chris asked.

Rose sighed.

Josiah downed his bowl.

"O-okay." Romulus said.

He fished out the fish head and dumped the bowl into his mouth.

He swallowed.

"The guys win!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Corey cheered.

"Chris? How long did you say we had to wait before we could barf without losing the challenge?" Romulus asked.

"Ten seconds! And it's been eleven!" Chris said.

Romulus promptly threw up.

Rosalie's eye twitched and she threw up too.

Chris gagged.

Josiah looked at Romulus' throw up and puked.

The puke projectiled into Jennifer's face.

Jennifer screamed.

"Sorry, babe!" Josiah moaned.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: *Long scream***

* * *

**Chris Confessional: Puke fests are always great for ratings!**

* * *

"Alright... course five." Chris shuttered.

"Can we please take a break?" Rose asked.

"No breaks!" Chef shouted from far away.

"Ugh." Jennifer cried, "Can I at least wipe the puke from my face?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Jennifer got up and ran off.

"The rest of you! Time for pizza!" Chris said.

"Oh! I love pizza!" Huck said.

"Good!" Chris said.

Chef ran on, "I made this special for you maggots."

"This can't be good." Feline muttered.

At this time, Jennifer returned, puke free.

The interns brought in two platters.

They uncovered it to reveal an eight sliced pizza.

It was horrifying.

Dirty socks, rat droppings, and the occasional loose eyeball.

Rose gagged.

"That is so gross!" Josiah cried.

"Sucks to be you guys!" Chris laughed.

Two interns brought in a platter of lobster.

Chris grabbed one.

"You're having a snack while you're watching this?!" Rosalie asked.

"It's brunch time. Duh." Chris said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Eat!" Chris announced. "All of you must have once slice!"

"I can't eat this!" Jennifer said.

"It's just once slice! Suck it up!" Feline said.

"Don't think about it!" Huck shouted to Jennifer.

"Don't help her!" Romulus said, "She's on the other team!"

Huck downed the pizza slice.

Jennifer down hers next.

"Hey! I did it!" Jennifer cheered.

Rose finished, "Yes!"

Josiah finished next, "Woo-hoo!"

It all rode on Romulus and Corey and Rosalie and Feline.

Feline chewed.

"Yes!" Feline cheered, downing the pizza.

Corey finished his slice.

"Finally!" Corey sighed.

Rosalie and Romulus continued to chew.

Romulus downed his first.

"Yes! Finally!" Romulus cheered.

"The guys win! Again!" Chris cheered. "Three rounds to the guys, two to the girls! Still anyone's game!"

* * *

Four courses later, the contestants were sick and exhausted.

"We're down to the ninth course! The guys have four and the girls have three!" Chris said.

"What's next?" Rosalie moaned.

"A little course I like to call dropping puree!" Chris said.

Eight interns provided eight large jugs of some kind of dark brown liquid.

"Rat, Moose, Bunny, and Bear! Enjoy!" Chris said.

"That's just sick, McLean." Feline shuddered.

"Please tell this is just like- Chocolate." Romulus said.

"No... but you just gave me an idea!" Josiah said.

"Well, since Huck's plan of not thinking about kind of worked." Josiah said, "Why not think of it as Chocolate?"

"Good idea, buddy!" Corey said.

"Let's try it!" Huck agreed.

"It really worked!" Feline said, "Thanks for the help, Joe!"

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: Next time, don't say your ideas out loud. Lesson learned.**

* * *

Corey downed his puree.

As did Romulus.

"Not the last one! Finally!" Romulus said.

Rosalie downed hers.

Rose and Josiah finished theirs at the same time.

Huck finished his, but not before Jennifer finished hers.

"The girls win!" Chris said.

The girls cheered.

The boys moaned.

"Time for the final course! And it's a good one!" Chris siad.

"What is it?" Corey asked.

"A special course! Duck A L'orange!" Chris said. "But instead of L'orange, it'll be mud. And this isn't just an ordinary duck! One of these is a duck you know very well! Mr. Plume-Butt!"

"What?" Huck asked.

"But that's impossible. Crabsmith ate that duck last week." Romulus said.

"No she didn't! The interns gave her a random duck because they felt it was inhumane for her to crush Huck's feelings like that! They hid the duck and we were planning on giving it back... but this just felt more right!" Chris said, "The duck that Huck has to eat is his precious friend!"

"No way! I am not doing that!" Huck said.

"Just eat it! It's already dead, dude!" Romulus said.

"I have to agree with Romulus. Eat it!" Josiah said.

"No! No way am I eating this!" Huck said. "I refuse!"

"I guess that the guys forfeit due to Huck not eating." Chris said, "Now all the girls have to do is-"

"Done!" Feline cheered.

"Finished!" Rose said.

"Finitto!" Jennifer sang.

"All done!" Rosalie chirped.

"The girls win the game!" Chris cheered.

The girls cheered.

The girls growled.

* * *

That afternoon, Josiah, Romulus, and Corey sat in the shelter.

"I say that we eliminate Huck." Romulus said.

"What? Why?" Corey asked.

"He cost us the last round!" Romulus said.

"Well you cost us one too." Corey said.

"He has a point there." Josiah said.

"But I finished the last one, which counts. He outright refused! He's weak. He's never actually won us a challenge." Romulus said.

"That's a lie. He won the last challenge by defeating Mrs. Crabsmith." Corey said, "What was the last challenge you won for us, Romulus?" Corey asked.

Romulus narrowed his eyes.

"He's not mentally sane." Romulus said, "He's dead weight."

"No he isn't!" Corey said.

"He isn't the easiest to work with..." Josiah said, hesitant to agree with Romulus.

"Do whatever you want!" Corey said, "I don't care!"

With that, he left the shelter.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I am usually great at convincing people to eliminate others... somehow, I couldn't convince Corey. I can usually convince anyone about anything! That could prove to be a problem in the future.**

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I'm sorry if I don't want to eliminate my best friend. Is that so wrong of me?**

* * *

Later that night, the four boys sat around the bonfire.

"This is the elimination ceremony." Chris explained, "Your safety is represented by these marshmallows. There are three of them. There are four of you. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately board the Helicopter of Losers and head back to the mainland, one million dollars short. The first one to receive a marshmallow is Corey."

Corey smiled and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Josiah." Chris announced.

"Oh yeah!" Josiah said, running to grab his marshmallow.

"Romulus. Huck. This is the final marshmallow. Let's review why you're here." Chris said, "Romulus, you're on the chopping block because you refused to eat a meal, losing a round for your team. Huck, you did the same thing, except for the fact that it was the last round of the game."

Romulus' arms were crossed.

Huck's head was hung.

"The last marshmallow goes to..." Chris said.

Josiah and Corey were on the edge of their seats.

"Romulus." Chris said.

Romulus smiled and grabbed his marshmallow.

"How is that possible?" Corey asked, "It should have been a tie! I demand a recount!" Corey said.

"Not a mistake! Huck voted for himself." Chris explained.

"What?" Corey asked, "Huck? Why would you do that?"

Huck sighed, "This experience was fun. But it isn't good for me. I mean, it's been destroying everything I believed to be true. And it also took away my best friend ever. I can't help in challenges anymore. I'm just a burden."

"Huck, you aren't a burden! You're my best friend!"

The helicopter flew overhead.

Huck sighed and jumped on.

The helicopter flew off.

"The rest of you can go to your shelter." Chris said.

Josiah and Romulus walked off, with Corey trudging after them.

"That concludes another episode of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! Come back for more drama and suspense on the next installment of your favorite reality show!" Chris said.

* * *

**Well that's it! How did you feel about Huck's elimination? What about Rosalie and Romulus' front as a couple? What did you think? I would like to thank _Archiepelago_ for submitting Huck! I also forgot to thank _Likes It Luxe_ and_ Hoodie Goddess_ for submitting Titus and Alexis! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. The Thwarts Tournament!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 8 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the remaining eight contestants battled it out in a classic challenge, the brunch of disgustingness! The score was four to three for the boys, until the final two rounds. The girls eventually caught up! When Huck refused to eat his old friend, his team lost. That night, Romulus, Josiah, and Huck himself sent Huck packing! Now we're down to the final seven and we have something that will change the way the game is played!"**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon.

The sun was already up in the sky.

"This is great, isn't it?" Rose asked, looking up at the sky.

"It sure is." Corey said, inhaling deeply.

"I wonder when we're going to merge." Rose said to herself.

"Sometime soon, I'm guessing. There are only seven competitors left." Corey pointed out.

"That's true." Rose said, "But we could merge at the final six." Rose said.

Corey shrugged.

"I guess." He agreed.

"Hey, guys!" Josiah said as he and Jennifer walked on the beach.

"Hey!" Corey said, waving.

Corey and Rose were sitting on the beach, watching the waves.

"What's up?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Rose asked.

"We're taking a romantic stroll on the beach." Josiah cooed.

"It's great!" Jennifer chirped.

"Contestants, please be alert. I have a special surprise for you!" Chris announced over the PA system.

* * *

"A special surprise? That can't be good." Feline sighed.

"That usually means pain. And agony." Rosalie said.

Romulus nodded.

Feline was sitting in the girls' shelter.

Rosalie and Romulus were sitting just outside the shelter, holding hands.

* * *

**Feline Confessional: I am surrounded by couples! Rosalie and Romulus, Jennifer and Josiah! Rose and Corey aren't together, but they may as well be! Come next elimination, I am so going to be eliminated!**

* * *

"Hey, what is that?" Rosalie asked, squinting her eyes.

"What's what?" Romulus asked.

"That!" Rosalie said pointing.

Feline came out of the shelter and started.

On the horizon, three small speedboats came racing towards the island.

"Why are they coming over here? The island's uncharted. They couldn't have known where we are." Romulus said.

"So then who are they?" Feline asked.

* * *

The remaining seven contestants gathered near the shelters as the speedboats came closer.

At this point, Chris had arrived.

"Chris, what's up with the boats?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll explain that part later." Chris said, "But I have something really important to announce."

"What?" Feline asked.

"It's merge day! That's right! No more teams! Every man, woman, and child for themselves!" Chris said.

"Oh, wow. Well. It's been fun, guys." Rose said, giving Rosalie, Jennifer, and Feline hugs.

"We'll always be friends." Jennifer said.

"Above anything else." Rosalie agreed.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: Besides money. *smirks***

* * *

"We'll always be close." Josiah said to Romulus and Corey.

"Obviously." Romulus said.

"You know what they say." Corey said.

"Bros before ho-" All three began, before Chris stopped them.

"Regardless.." Chris said, "Today isn't just merge day. We're bringing back eliminated loser!" Chris said.

"What?" All seven contestants asked.

The one who was the most outraged was Romulus.

"That's right! One of your friends will be returning! Kennedy, Jacob, Dutch, Cherry, Titus, Alexis, and Huck! One of these seven losers will come back to play the game! And here they come now!"

On the first speedboat stood Alexis and Dutch.

Alexis' arms were crossed and she was smirking as she saw the island.

"Back at this old place." Alexis said, "Oh how I _haven't_ missed it."

"Then why are you coming back, weirdo?" Dutch asked, a scowl on his face.

"Why is anyone coming back? For the grand prize!" Alexis said.

Dutch shrugged, agreeing with her.

On the next boat stood Cherry, Jacob, and Huck.

"I can't believe I'm coming back." Jacob sighed.

"Neither can I." Cherry said, "These guys voted me out in cold blood."

"I wouldn't consider it to be cold blood." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Cherry spat.

"I was just here last week!" Huck said, getting a little teary-eyed, "It's changed so much!"

On the final boat was Titus and Kennedy.

They were currently locking lips.

Kennedy pulled away.

"Okay, we need to, like, stop now. We're almost at the island!"

"Just a few more minutes...?" Titus asked.

Kennedy thought.

"Okay!" She said, perkily.

Titus smiled and the two continued to kiss.

Back on the island, the contestants stared in horror and confusion and happiness.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: No, no, no! They can't come back! I worked so hard to get them eliminated! Not one of the people Rosalie and I eliminated can come back! That is my mission! To stop any of them from returning! Dutch, Cherry, Titus, Alexis, and Huck have to stay eliminated!**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: Are all my sins coming back to haunt me?! Oh I knew I should have listened to daddy! Penance is the only way to relieve myself of these ghosts- No! Stop with the christian school memories, Rosalie! You have to make sure that these guys stay gone!**

* * *

Rosalie and Romulus exchanged a worried glance.

The speedboats arrived at the island.

The seven eliminated contestants stepped on the white sand beach.

"Alright! All fourteen of you, gather around!" Chris said.

The contestants and the ex-contestants gathered around Chris.

"So here's the deal. We'll be competing for different things. Contestants currently in the game, Rose, Corey, Jennifer, Josiah, and Feline,; you're competing for the biggest and best reward so far. Eliminated contestants, Kennedy, Jacob, Dutch, Cherry, Titus, Alexis, and Huck; you are all competing for the chance to get back in the game. Not to mention also competing for the biggest and best reward so far." Chris began.

"The challenge is simple. There will be a variety of sports that we'll be playing. Each game is one on one. Whoever wins that game advances. Whoever loses is out. That means, if you're an ex-contestants, you're out of the running to come back into the game. Once all of the other ex-contestants are out, the last one standing gets to compete for the big reward. Since there are fourteen of you, that makes seven pairs. As that's an odd number, in the second round one of you will be facing off against Chef. We do it this way until there is only one person left standing." Chris explained.

"Alright." Kennedy said, "That should be easy enough."

"Please meet me in the arena in five minutes to get your matches!" Chris said.

* * *

Five minutes later, the fourteen teenagers stood in the arena.

"Alright! Let's get the ball rolling!" Chris said. "The first three matches are as followed: Jacob and Alexis in the wall climb, Rose and Jennifer in a hundred meter swimming meet, and Kennedy and Cherry in a tennis match!"

"Prepare to go down, Jacob!" Alexis shouted.

Jacob growled.

"Let the best girl win!" Rose said.

Jennifer giggled.

"You're are going to eat my tennis ball!" Cherry shouted.

"Ugh! As if! You are so going down, Hipster Girl!" Kennedy said.

A rock-wall, the height of a small skyscraper, stood in the center of the arena.

"Alright! Your job is to get to the top of that rock wall and grab your flag! Whoever gets the flag and manages to come down first, wins. But it isn't as easy as you think. We've rigged some special surprises in there so be careful!" Chris said.

Jacob and Alexis stood in front of the rock-wall waiting for the word.

"Go!" Chris announced.

Jacob began to climb immediately.

Alexis, although slow, began to climb at a normal pace.

"I thought you were supposed to be a wolf, not a billy goat!" Alexis said, sarcastically, as she climbed.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Watch what you say about me."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she continued to climb.

She grabbed a grip screamed.

Jacob looked down and mindlessly placed his hand on a grip.

He screamed, too.

In Alexis' hand was a nail.

"You have got to be kidding!" Alexis cried, "Agh! Skip it!"

She grabbed the nail with her mouth and yanked it out of her hand.

On Jacob's hand was a snake.

It's jaw was clamped onto Jacob's finger.

"Is it poisonous?" Titus asked, eating a bag of popcorn as he watched.

"I doubt it." Dutch sighed, "That would have been hilarious though."

"Hey, pass the popcorn!" Feline said.

Jacob grabbed the snake and threw it.

At this point, Jacob and Alexis had tied up.

Jacob continued to scale the rock wall.

They were both so close.

In the last few seconds, Jacob managed to grab his flag before Alexis did.

He began to climb down.

Alexis grabbed her flag and climbed down after Jacob.

Jacob was jumping from grip to grip.

Alexis was doing it the old fashioned way.

Jacob rolled his eyes and jumped off the rock wall.

He hit the floor hard, albeit with a flag in his hand.

* * *

**Jacob Confessional: I didn't care if I was going to break all the bones in my body. I was coming back.**

* * *

**Alexis Confessional: I was going to expose Rosalie for elimination me! How am I going to do that now if I can't get back in the game?!**

* * *

"And Jacob is one step closer to coming back! Alexis! You're out of the running, and you're 9th place just turned into a 10th!" Chris said.

Alexis screamed as she reached the floor.

"This is so unfair, I was going to expose Rosalie for the traitor she-" Alexis began.

"Okay, bye, crazy girl." Rosalie said, waving.

Alexis growled and walked off.

"Next game!" Chris said.

* * *

Jennifer and Rose were on the shore, in their bathing suits.

"All you girls have to do is race to those markers and then race back! Whoever arrives first is still in the running for the awesome prize!" Chris said.

Rose and Jennifer nodded.

"Ready, set, go!" Chris announced.

Rose and Jennifer dived into the shallow end of the sea.

They swam, at first equally matched.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: My mom made me sign up to be on my town's swimming team. She said if I didn't win, I would be grounded for three months.**

* * *

Rose did a variety of swimming styles.

She began with a flutter kick, followed by the butterfly and the breaststroke.

Jennifer on the other hand was just swimming underwater to her destination.

Rose reached the marker first and returned.

Jennifer reached the marker and returned as well.

Rose continued to swim, without a problem.

Jennifer swam after her.

Rose was only ahead by a few feet.

Not that big of a margin.

But she still won over Jennifer.

"Rose! You are still in the running for the awesome reward! Jennifer, dry off and head back to the arena! There, you'll be treated with a cup of cocoa and will be able to watch all the events go down on the big monitor!" Chris said.

"Goody!" Jennifer cheered, running to the shelters.

* * *

Kennedy and Cherry were facing off on a tennis court in the arena.

The rock-wall was long gone.

The score was currently 15-40, in Kennedy's advantage.

Cherry was trying her hardest.

* * *

**Kennedy Confessional: I was only one point away from winning this game! I could almost taste the million!**

* * *

Kennedy served the ball, which hit the square adjacent to her.

Cherry ran over and hit the ball with all her might.

The ball hit inside of the court.

Kennedy returned it, using an impressive backhand.

Cherry gave the ball back to Kennedy, using a crazy overhead.

The ball hit Kennedy in the head and then hit the court before it went out.

"Thirty-Forty!" Chris said.

Cherry cheered.

"Take that, Malibu Barbie!" Cherry laughed.

"That's it! You're through!" Kennedy cried.

Cherry scoffed.

"I'm so sure." She said, serving the ball.

Kennedy channeled all her rage and returned the tennis ball, spiking it to the edge of the court.

The ball rolled off before Cherry even knew what was going on.

"Kennedy! You're still in the running! Cherry, enjoy 12th place!" Chris laughed.

"Why?!" Cherry asked, getting on her knees.

* * *

"Alright, the next three games! Corey vs. Josiah in a game of soccer! Huck and Dutch in a game of badminton-" Chris began.

"No thanks! I'm good without coming back! Thanks though!" Huck said.

"Are you sure?" Chris said.

"Let the runt quit. Makes it easier for me."

"Don't quit!" Romulus said.

"Sorry." Huck said, shrugging.

"Alright that, I guess Dutch advances. Romulus and Rosalie in a game of badminton, then." Chris said.

Corey and Josiah were lead to a clearing in the forest.

Chris tossed them a soccer ball.

"First to two wins!" Chris said.

"You can go first, dude." Corey said.

"Thanks!" Josiah said.

Josiah put the ball down and began to dribble.

He made his way to Corey's goal.

Corey stood at the ready in front of the goalpost.

Josiah stopped in his tracks and drop-kicked the ball.

The ball went soaring at the goalpost.

Corey was just barely able to catch it.

Josiah backed up.

Corey set the ball down and began to dribble.

He juked out Josiah and raced for the goalpost.

Josiah freaked out and began to run for the goalpost.

Corey kicked and the ball soared in.

"One point, Corey!" Chris announced.

Josiah was given the ball.

He began to dribble and made a kick from the half-way line.

The ball curved and went in, entering at the corner of the goalpost.

Josiah cheered.

"One point, Josiah!" Chris announced.

This time, Corey got the ball.

Corey began to dribble slowly, looking at Josiah as he did.

Josiah was slightly intimidated by this.

Corey ran at Josiah and tried to send the ball under Josiah's legs.

Josiah stopped the ball before it could go between his legs and ran for the goalpost.

Corey freaked out and ran back.

But before Corey could reach the goal, Josiah kicked the ball.

It was in the air for ten seconds.

It was swirling as it flew into the air.

The ball soared into the goalpost.

"Woo!" Josiah cheered.

"Josiah wins!" Chris announced.

* * *

Once cycle of rounds later, only two contestants remained.

Titus and Dutch for the ex-contestants.

"This is going to be a boxing match between Titus and Dutch!" Chris announced.

"Fun, I've been itching for a good fight." Dutch laughed.

"Beat him, Titus!" Romulus shouted.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Okay, so I know that I eliminated both Titus and Dutch. But Titus is the one who's easier to live with. I mean Dutch is a jerk, and not to mention a big threat. At least Titus is nice.**

* * *

The ring was pushed in by two interns.

Titus and Dutch jumped into the ring, standing on either side.

Romulus was sweating bullets.

"Relax, Rom. Who cares if they come back?" Rosalie asked.

"Dutch will make our lives torture on this show. He has to lose." Romulus said, his voice full of fear and anger.

Rosalie was taken aback.

The bell rung.

Titus and Dutch circled each other, both ready to attack.

Titus made the first move, he swung for Dutch's face.

Dutch blocked and made a jab for Titus' stomach.

Titus barely moved out of the way.

"Nice try." Titus said, smirking.

"Thanks, freak." Dutch said, smiling.

Dutch made another jab, which hit Titus in the face.

"Ow! Why you little-" Titus said, punching Dutch in the gut.

"Oof!" Dutch breathed.

"Destroy him, Titus!" Romulus called.

"I plan to!" Titus said, "You see? They're rooting for me!"

"As if, freakshow." Dutch said, swinging his arm around to hit Titus in the face.

Titus ducked.

Dutch growled.

"Stop doing that!" Dutch spat.

"Ha." Titus laughed.

"Destroy him, babe!" Kennedy shouted.

"What she said! Cream him!" Romulus said, desperately.

Titus aimed to hit Dutch in the jaw.

Dutch leaned back and grabbed Titus' arm.

He threw up against the ropes of the ring.

"Ugh!" Titus said, sitting down in the corner.

"Get up! Get up!" Romulus cried.

Dutch leaned down and grabbed Titus.

He threw him into the air and jumped up himself.

That's when Dutch punched Titus in the face with all his force.

Titus slumped to the floor, knocked out.

"One!" Chris said.

Romulus' eyes went wide.

"Two!" Chris continued.

Kennedy's heart stopped.

"Three!" Chris finished, "Titus is out!"

"No!" Romulus screamed, "No, no, no! That will ruin my plan! I eliminated him fair and square, I convinced everyone to eliminate him as opposed to that freak, Huck! I campaigned to get that jerk out of the game! This whole orchestration of eliminations are useless if he comes back! Titus, Alexis, Huck, Cherry! There's no point if he returns! He has to go or that'll ruin my strategy!"

All the contestants gasped and were taken aback by Romulus' own confession.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: Romulus is the bad guy?!**

* * *

**Josiah: This whole time he was telling us who to vote off... It wasn't for the good of the team... It was for his own secret agenda!**

* * *

**Feline Confessional: But he was so nice, I don't understand!**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: He blew it! That idiot blew it!**

* * *

"Romulus, you're a villain?!" Rosalie asked, her voice shaky.

She feigned tears as she ran off.

"I thought you were a good guy!" Josiah said.

"Oh, grow up!" Romulus spat. "It's called playing the game! Yeah, I'm the villain! I've been convincing you guys to eliminate my biggest threats, and now that Dutch is back and we're merged, it's useless to keep it a secret!"

"This is so juicy!" Chris cheered.

"And you were using Rosalie weren't you? So you could get farther in the game using the couple card!" Jennifer said.

Romulus stood there, contemplating.

Sell out Rosalie or use this to his advantage?

"Yeah, I did that too! Stupid girl had it coming!" Romulus said.

"Hold up! As much as I would love to keep the drama going, we kind of have to send these losers back. Congrats to Dutch for returning." Chris said.

Dutch rolled his eyes, but then smiled.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: This is getting a lot more interesting. *smiles***

* * *

The remaining six competitors who were eliminated from the challenge loaded the three boats.

"Seeya on finale night!" Chris announced, hitting one boat.

The three speedboats pulled out and raced off.

"That concludes another episode of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! Come back for some more juicy drama and backstabbing! This is Chris McLean signing off." The host waved.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! Romulus is officially outed as the villain of the season! Everyone knows his crimes! The merge is well underway, and Dutch has returned! Tell me what you thought in a review!**


	7. Finders Weepers, Losers Keepers!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 8 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, we reached the final seven and merged! We also held a competition to see which eliminated contestant would return. It was a battle between Titus and Dutch, but in the end, Dutch won. When Dutch was allowed back into the competition, Romulus freaked out and revealed his true nature! Things have slightly cooled down now, but if I have my way, things will get spicy really soon!"**

* * *

Josiah, Corey, Rose, and Jennifer were sitting in the beach, talking in secret.

"Do you think she knew that her boyfriend was a bad guy?" Jennifer asked.

"How could she? She's been crying all week." Corey said.

"But what if it's an act?" Rose asked.

"She's not _that_ good of an actress." Josiah pointed out.

"But why did Romulus said he eliminated Cherry and Alexis? That would imply that he had someone working for him on our team." Jennifer said.

"Maybe he was using her." Corey said, "Y'know like, manipulating her to do his bidding."

"I just can't believe that he's evil." Rose said, "He was _so_ nice."

"Okay." Josiah said, "I say we make a pact to try and get to the final four together. The four of us."

"Oh, that'd be fun!" Rose said. "I'll do that for sure!"

"We do have to look out for each other." Jennifer said, "I'm in."

"With Romulus and Dutch as big threats, and Feline and Rosalie as wild cards, we have to stick together." Corey agreed, "I'm in too."

Josiah smiled.

Rosalie walked out of the shelter, her eyes red and puffy.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: I heard those peons talk about making an alliance with each other. And Josiah saying I'm not that good of an actress? Oh please! I'm trying to convince everyone that I wasn't working with Romulus. I have a great plan on my sleeve that can rid me of a big threat. *smiles***

* * *

"How you holding up?" Jennifer asked.

"F-fine..." Rosalie sighed.

"You know, Chris doesn't come out for a few more minutes. You wanna talk about it?" Corey asked.

"No. I feel like I have to talk to him." Rosalie said.

"Why? He was using you." Josiah pointed out.

"No, no. The feelings we had were real. Or at least I think they were. I have to find out." Rosalie said, "Please excuse me."

"Good luck." Rose said.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, as she turned.

While she walked away, she rolled her eyes.

"Simpletons." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Romulus was sitting on the edge of the beach, scowling.

Rosalie approached him.

"We n-need to talk." Rosalie whimpered, loud enough to be heard from the shelters.

Romulus rolled his eyes, "What?"

Rosalie sat down.

"Listen here, you idiot. You completely blew what we had." Rosalie said, in a hushed voice.

Romulus was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Romulus asked.

"It's okay. I have a plan that will save you for at least another week. If you do what I say, you'll be here another week." Rosalie said.

"Who said that you were calling the sho-" Romulus said.

"Everyone hates you." Rosalie pointed out, "Without me, you have no one to help you out."

Romulus sat there, intruiged.

"Keep going." Romulus said.

Rosalie smirked and leaned in, whispering in his ear.

Romulus' eyes widened.

"That's perfect." Romulus said, amazed.

Rosalie shrugged, before the water works came out.

"I can't believe it!" Rosalie cried.

She winked at Romulus before running off.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: That girl is brilliant! If I stay here this week, I owe her! Oh, I could kiss her! I mean- I could, if I wanted to... Which I don't.**

* * *

"Fresh meat! Please meet me at the base of the volcano!" Chris announced, "And make it snappy!"

All eight contestants ran into the forest.

"Get out of my way!" Dutch shouted, hitting Corey upside the head.

"Ow! Dude, what's your damage?!" Corey asked, rubbing his head as she ran.

"90's slang, _that's my damage_." Dutch said, laughing.

Corey rolled his eyes.

"No need to be such a jerk..." Rose said, under her breath.

Dutch stopped in his tracks, causing Jennifer, Feline, and Josiah to run into each other.

He turned around.

"What did you say, prep?" Dutch asked.

"I said," Rose began, "No need to be such a jerk."

"Rose, don't." Jennifer said.

"No." Rose said to Jennifer, "He needs to hear this."

"Go on." Dutch said.

"You're just a big bully, and that was the reason they eliminated you over Huck when he lost you guys the challenge." Rose said, "You're a jerk."

Dutch walked over to Rose, his chest puffed out.

"You made a big mistake, girly." Dutch spat.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Feline asked.

"Just watch me." Dutch said, raising his arm.

In an instant, he brought his arm down.

Rose caught it and smirked.

She easily flipped the bully.

He fell to the floor.

"Don't touch me." Rose said, stepping over him and walking to the volcano.

Everyone laughed and walked off.

Dutch growled and got up.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: She's gonna pay for that.**

* * *

The remaining eight contestants stood at the base of the volcano.

"Alright, guys! Here's your first challenge!" Chris said. "You see those eight boxes up there? Yeah, you need to get those if you want to participate in the other half of the challenge!"

"That's not that hard." Feline said.

"Great that you say that!" Chris said, "Because we've set up a few booby traps for ya! If you aren't one of the first six people who get the box, you're out!"

"Ugh-" Rosalie sighed.

"Ah, no complaints!" Chris said, "Go get them."

Dutch rolled his eyes and began to climb.

Romulus, who was unusually silent, climbed after him.

"Get out of my way, trailer-park trash." Romulus said, as he climbed.

"Watch it, freakazoid." Dutch spat.

"Ugh, whatever." Romulus said.

Dutch kicked dirt onto Romulus.

"Agh! What is wrong with you? This is a brand new suit!" Romulus shouted.

He stopped climbing and dusted himself, unaware that he was falling.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: What kind of a person kicks dirt onto someone with a new suit! A new suit! He is so going down!**

* * *

Rose and Corey were climbing side by side.

"That was intense the way you stood up to Dutch." Corey said.

"Oh, it was nothing." Rose said, "He had to learn that he can't just treat people like that."

"You're amazing." Corey said.

"I mean, it was really nothing. But thanks." Rose blushed.

Corey smiled.

Then his eyes widened.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I think that I'm starting to like Rose-**

* * *

**Rose Confessional: - to like Corey... And why shouldn't I? He's funny, sweet-**

* * *

**Core Confessional: Adorable, Smart, Amazing...**

* * *

Jennifer was climbing as fast as she could.

"Having problems?" Josiah asked, just ahead of her.

"Nope!" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer if you can't-" Josiah said.

"Why do you think I can't?" Jennifer asked, a little offended by the question.

"Well, I just thought-" Josiah said.

"What? That because I'm a dainty female that I need you to do things for me?" Jennifer asked.

"No, no that's not it-" Josiah said

"Ugh!" Jennifer said.

"Jennif-" Josiah began.

"Don't even say my name!" Jennifer shouted, climbing faster then ever.

In a few seconds, she passed Josiah.

"No, wait-" Josiah said.

Jennifer turned, "Look! I understand you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself!"

She grabbed a rock and a mine went off in her face.

Jennifer flew backwards, hurling towards the bottom of the volcano.

"Jennifer!" Josiah called, looking at her as she fell.

Feline reached out and grabbed Jennifer.

"Agh!" Jennifer cried.

She looked at Feline and smiled.

"Thanks!" Jennifer said.

"No problem!" Feline said, pulling Jennifer back to the volcano.

Jennifer steadied herself and began to climb.

"Well, this is fun." Jennifer said.

Feline laughed.

"Can you believe that jerk, Dutch?" Feline asked.

"Ugh, don't even get me started." Jennifer said, rolling her eyes. "Can you believe that he was going to hit Rose?"

"What a tool." Feline agreed.

"Hurry up!" Chris said from the bottom.

At the mouth of the volcano, Josiah grabbed the first box.

"Yes!" Josiah cheered.

"And Josiah has a spot in the next challenge!"

Jennifer growled.

"Excuse me." Jennifer said to Feline, climbing at top speeds.

She passed Dutch, Corey, and Romulus.

Rose was nearing the top.

She leaped and grabbed a box.

"And Rose secures a spot in the second part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

The others were dashing for the remaining four boxes.

Feline picked up her pace, determined to make it to the final around.

Romulus did the same.

As did Rosalie.

Jennifer grabbed a box, followed by Dutch.

"Four of the six boxes have been claimed!" Chris announced, "Only two remain! IE, only two spots left to compete in the second part of the challenge.

Rosalie raced.

Corey climbed as fast as he could.

Feline grabbed the fifth box and took a deep breath.

"No!" Romulus, Rosalie, and Corey shouted.

The three booked it.

But one made a terrible mistake.

Corey grabbed a rock, which was covering a mine.

He was shot back, and fell into Rosalie.

The two hurdled to the ground.

"Agh!" Corey cried.

"This isn't how I want to die!" Rosalie cried.

Romulus grabbed the last box.

The two hit the floor.

"Ugh-" Corey said, rolling off of Rosalie.

Rosalie sat her, seeing double of everything.

"Mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"And those are the six chosen to compete in the second part of the challenge!" Chris said.

"What is the second part of the challenge?" Jennifer called.

"You'll see!" Chris announced, "Look in your boxes!"

The six competitors looked into their boxes and pulled out the items inside.

"An arrow?" Dutch asked.

"A pile of dirt?" Romulus asked confused.

"A small black box inside of a box- Chris, what is this stuff?" Feline demanded.

"This is the stuff you have to find and bring back to me! Items that are hidden all over the island! Dutch, you have to find an arrow that was shot at you by the HaskSok in the Captives Challenge! Romulus, you have to bring me back a tombstone from the graveyard that was featured in the Scary Scavenger Hunt! Feline? You have to find the black box we hid you away in during the Scary Scavenger Hunt!" Chris explained, "Rose! You have to bring back a cup for Dropping Puree from the Brunch of Disgustingness 2.0! Jennifer, you need to bring me a slab of the statue you built of me, without causing the whole statue to fall! Josiah, you need to bring me the soccer ball you played with in the last challenge!"

"What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"I can't do that!"

"Shut up!" Chris shouted.

"What about us?" Rosalie asked, what are we supposed to do?"

"You two follow me!" Chris said.

Rosalie grumbled and followed.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: Have I been reduced to the role of Chris' lackey? I can't believe it!**

* * *

"Good luck." Corey said to Rose.

Rose blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

* * *

Dutch walked through the forest.

He pushed the foliage and ripped the bushes from their place.

"Stupid plants." Dutch spat.

Dutch looked around and growled.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: How am I supposed to find a stupid arrow in this huge forest?!**

* * *

Dutch tried to remember what happened that day.

"Oh that's right. I was kidnapped. How am I supposed to find it?!" Dutch asked, "Stupid Chris!"

Dutch heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" Dutch asked, "Who's there?"

He heard more rustling.

"Quit it!" Dutch shouted.

The rustling continued.

"Cut it out!" Dutch spat.

A bush rustled.

Dutch raced to the bush and looked in the foliage.

He gasped.

* * *

Josiah looked around the empty clearing for the soccer ball.

"Where is it? I know we left it here!" Josiah said.

Josiah searched in the tall grass, checking to see for the soccer ball.

"I know it's here!" Josiah said.

Josiah rustled through the tall grass.

"Ugh! Where is it?" Josiah asked.

He heard a rustle behind him.

Josiah stood up and refused to look behind him.

"Ook." said a voice.

"NO!" Josiah said, before he began to scream.

Like a little girl.

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: No... It was terrible!**

* * *

Rose was walking in the arena, looking around.

"Where is it?" Rose asked.

She looked under obstacles.

Under a box.

Under the table on which they ate the disgusting meals.

No where.

"Okay, we drank it and then Chef took it over.." Rose thought, "There!"

She pointed to a large shed.

Rose jogged over and looked around in the shed.

She tried to open the door.

"Locked?" Rose asked.

Rose tugged at the lock, hoping it would unlock itself.

"Ugh!" Rose cried.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: I am positive that that blended puree is in that shed! I just need to find a way to get in there.**

* * *

Rose kept on pulling, and fell backwards.

Rustling was heard.

Rose was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Romulus walked around in the forest.

He was determined to find that cemetery.

Okay, so he was aimlessly wandering.

So?

"Where is that stupid cemetery- I ran into it once, I'm sure I can find it again." Romulus spat.

Romulus looked around.

"Cemetery?" Romulus asked. "Okay, I know it was covered in some weird fog."

Romulus shrugged.

He continued walking, looking for any signs of fog.

He hadn't found any as of yet.

He then heard rustling.

Romulus' eyes widened, remembering the HaskSok.

He then ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Jennifer was observing the statue.

"Alright." Jennifer said to herself.

How was she going to remove a piece of the statue without it falling over.

Even removing the top part would be too much work.

Just to get up there would mean she would have to hold onto the statue.

And it would topple over.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Why did we only attach the hands with glue? It would have been so easier. But on second thought... I wouldn't be able to unattach anything. Nevermind that thought!**

* * *

Jennifer stared at the statue.

"Well, maybe I could..." Jennifer began while moving the statue.

With one touch, the statue fell apart.

"No!" Jennifer cried, panicked.

A heard of wild hogs ran towards the pile of statue parts.

Jennifer was barely to grab a statue part and scream before the hogs trampled the statue pieces.

It turned to rubble.

And Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Feline was wandering aimlessly.

"Hmmm..." Feline asked herself, "Where to look."

* * *

**Feline Confessional: I should know where that box is better then anyone. I mean, I was the one who climbed out of it. But I just don't seem to remember. Maybe it was the traumatic stress. Who knows?**

* * *

Feline walked forwards, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that looked familiar.

That was when, from behind, she was ran into.

"Ugh!" Feline cried.

"Ow!" Said the familiar voice behind her.

Feline fell forwards, into the dirt.

She got up and dusted herself off, turning around.

She was face to face with Romulus.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Feline asked.

"Get out of my way!" Romulus said, "Those crazy natives are after me!"

The boy got up and ran off.

Feline raised an eyebrow.

She turned and that's when she saw it.

The black box.

Feline made a mad dash to get to the box.

But before she could, some one else ran into her.

"Who is it now?!" Feline asked, turning around.

She screamed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Corey asked Chris.

"We're going to watch all the drama unfold!" Chris announced.

"Where?" Rosalie asked.

"In our secret location!" Chris said.

Currently, Chris, Corey, and Rosalie were walking through the forest.

Rosalie and Corey were being led by two interns.

Both teens had blindfolds.

"And where is this secret location?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see, soon enough." Chris snickered.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Chris said.

Rosalie and Corey stopped moving.

"What's happening?" Rosalie asked.

"Why did we stop?" Corey pondered.

The two interns removed the blindfolds.

"You were lied to!" Chris said.

They were currently standing on a tall cliff.

"Huh?" Rosalie asked.

"You weren't eliminated from the challenge! You two have a different job to do! See those people tied up down there? Those are your friends. Your guys' job is to save them without getting caught yourself. All of them have been captured but Romulus! If you can save them all before Romulus finds me, you win!" Chris said.

Rosalie and Corey cheered.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chris asked, "Go!"

Rosalie and Corey ran down the side of the cliff, racing towards the bottom.

* * *

Romulus was racing.

He refused to look back.

And that's when he tripped over it.

The one thing that would save his life.

The tombstone.

He hadn't noticed it, on account of being chased by a killer tribe, but he was surrounded by a dense, pea-soup fog.

Romulus picked up the tombstone and smirked.

"I won!" Romulus cheered.

"Not yet! You still have to get it to me! And I'm on the tall cliff over looking the HaskSok's tribe!" Chris announced over the intercom.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: The point was to not get captured by the HaskSok! What is this _fool_ doing?!**

* * *

"Chris, you jerk!" Romulus spat, as he got up.

He grabbed the tombstone before he heard voices.

Romulus looked around in a panic before falling to the floor.

The fog surrounded him.

Footsteps were heard.

The soft pitter-patter of feet.

One stepped right in front of Romulus' face.

He had to stop himself from screaming.

The man turned and walked off.

Romulus stuck his head up and began to quietly follow the man.

* * *

Rosalie had reached the bottom of the cliff and was currently looking for a way to attack the HaskSok, get out with her life, and save the others.

She currently had no ideas.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: This is impossible- There is no way I can't go in there without getting their attention-**

* * *

Then Rosalie got an idea.

An idea so foolish it might work.

Rosalie looked around for a stone of some sort.

She found a giant stone and smirked.

She creeped towards the edge of their collection of huts and threw the rock.

It hit the bushes and all the HaskSok turned their heads.

They growled and barked words in an unknown language.

A large herd of them then ran off in that general direction.

Rosalie took this as her chance to start untying.

She ran on, oblivious to the fact that a child was standing in her way.

She tripped over the child and was sent sprawling right in front of a group of HaskSok women.

"Oh- um. Hello! I am Rosalie Ambrosias, nice to meet you all." The Debutante said, worried for the life.

The HaskSok women growled.

* * *

Rosalie was in hot water.

And however much it hurt Corey to leave her in a situation like this, if he wanted to win, he had to.

Corey used Rosalie as a distraction and ran in the shadows to the other contestants.

"This is all a misunderstanding!" Rosalie said from a distance.

Corey saw that five of the six other contestants were tied up and gagged.

Corey removed Rose's gag first, working on untying her ropes.

"Cor!" Rose cried in a hushed whisper.

"Shh!" Corey warned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Rose said, "Thanks for coming to get me!"

"No problem." Corey said, before he looked her in the eyes.

"I would do anything for you."

Rose blushed.

Once Rose was untied, he worked on untying Jennifer and Feline.

Once they were untied he untied Josiah.

He was just about to untie Dutch when...

"I did it! I did it! In your faces, you dragon-breathed losers!" Romulus cheered, jumping up and down on the cliff overlooking the huts.

"Romulus wins the challenge and the immunity that goes along with it! The rest of you, dust yourselves off and get out of there! You'll be going to the Bonfire Ceremony!" Chris announced.

* * *

The remaining eight contestants reached the shelters, exhausted.

"I won." Romulus said, for the umpteenth time.

"We know." Everyone else muttered.

"It's a shame, really." Romulus said, casually.

"What is?" Rose spat.

"I can't guarantee the safety of my little co-worker, Feline!" Romulus sighed.

"Huh?" Feline asked, confused.

"No need for the act any longer." Romulus said.

"I honestly don't have any idea about what you're even-" Feline began.

"Feline? You were working with Romulus?" Jennifer asked.

"I refuse to believe that!" Josiah said.

"How do you think I managed to eliminate Cherry and Alexis and get Rosalie to fall for me and vote for whoever I asked? I had Feline set up Cherry and Alexis' eliminations and had her tell Rosalie that I was the best boy on the island to court her." Romulus laughed, "She just kept it under wraps."

"That's a lie!" Rose said, a part of her starting to believe what Romulus was saying.

"No... It isn't." Rosalie sighed.

"Huh?" Rose, Josiah, Jennifer, Dutch , and Corey asked.

"Feline told me that Romulus would be the best match for me." Rosalie explained, in a sad, innocent voice, "And if that wasn't enough, when Alexis started blabbing secrets, she let that slip. I just didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't know for sure. But I do now, and it would make perfect sense for her to tell Alexis this, considering she wanted to take her best friend to the finale, after making it to the final three with Romulus of course."

"No! That is total bull!" Feline said, "Why would I ever team up with Rom-" Feline began.

"So that whole thing? You pretending to be mad at Alexis- that was a cover up? A sympathy vote that didn't work? You're a traitor! You had us believe that Alexis was at fault, when in actuality-" Rose began.

"It was you. It was you the whole time." Corey sighed.

"No! Guys!" Feline said, "Please believe me, they're lyi-"

"No need to hide it anymore!" Romulus said, putting his arm around Feline.

"Get off of me!" Feline shouted.

Dutch, Corey, Rose, Jennifer, Rosalie, and Josiah glared at Romulus and Feline.

"Romulus might be safe." Rosalie said, "But you aren't."

Feline's eyes widened.

* * *

**Feline Confessional: How were they believing this?! It was all a lie! Rosalie must be the one that's working with Romulus because all of it was a lie! Or maybe it was Alexis- or maybe! Agh! I have to convince everyone this isn't true!**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: This is all going according to plan. The target it way far from my back, and we're getting rid of a wild card. The Rosalie-Romulus Dream Team strikes again! Not to mention that Romulus is safe. And good thing, too. I mean, like not because I like him or anything- just because Partners. Though he is sweeter then Sweet Tea to me!**

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Yes! We're getting rid of a huge threat! Goodbye, Feline! Have fun with 8th place and a million dollars short!**

* * *

Later that night at the elimination ceremony, all remaining eight competitors sat around the bonfire.

The final marshmallow sat on the plate.

Josiah was trying to talk to Jennifer, who was too busy eating her marshmallow.

Corey and Rose were conversing, each with a marshmallow in their hand.

Romulus sat, his feet propped up on a stump.

Rosalie sat in the corner, sullen and depressed.

The only two without marshmallows were Feline and Dutch.

Feline looked at Dutch in fear.

Dutch rolled his eyes.

"You're getting the boot, honey. You're a villain." Dutch said.

"So are you!" Feline cried.

"So you admit it?" Dutch asked, "Tsk tsk."

"Wait, no!" Feline said.

"I knew we couldn't trust her." Jennifer said to Corey.

Feline hung her head.

"Dutch. Feline. This is the final marshmallow." Chris said.

The Helicopter of Losers loomed overhead.

"Whoever doesn't get this marshmallow must immediately board the Helicopter of Losers, get a ride to the mainland, and be short of one million dollars." Chris explained. "The final name I am going to call is..."

Feline gasped, holding her breath.

Dutch sat there, staring at the stars.

Feline stopped holding her breath and began to bite her nails.

They couldn't believe this ludicrous lie, could they?

Dutch rolled his eyes and sat up.

Sure he was a jerk, but they would surely eliminate the new threat, right?

"Dutch." Chris said.

Dutch smirked and grabbed the marshmallow.

"No! No, you're all wrong! Romulus' helper is-" Feline began.

"Me!" Rosalie said, getting up and smiling.

Her sullen demeanor was long gone.

She smirked and strutted over to Romulus placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" The remaining contestants still in the game asked.

"Yup!" Rosalie giggled, "We planned it all!"

"I wanted to be safe for this week." Romulus explained.

"I wanted Feline gone." Rosalie said.

"And with this whole mystery about who was helping me on the girls' team floating around; thanks to the four of you for talking about it out loud by the way, I would never have known if Rosalie didn't over hear-" Romulus began.

"I thought it would be a great idea to get Romulus to incriminate Feline, while I acted like the victim with information from Feline's jabberjawed friend." Rosalie said, laughing.

"You two are evil!" Rose cried.

"Maybe even more then me!" Dutch said, "I give ya props."

"Thank you." Rosalie smirked.

Feline sighed and walked to the Helicopter of Losers.

The four good people left walked to the helicopter with her.

"If none of this happened, we would have kept you." Rose informed.

"Honestly!" Corey agreed.

Feline smiled.

"Thanks guys." Feline smirked, "Oh! And kick their butts for me! Dutch's, too!"

"Will do!" Jennifer said.

Feline grabbed onto the rope ladder, and the helicopter flew off.

* * *

"That was crazy!" Chris said.

He was currently standing in the middle of a command center, where they edited the episodes and such.

"What will happen next? Who will win? Who will lose? What alliances will be betrayed? Find out on a very special episode of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!" Chris said, signing off.

* * *

**That was it! What did you think of the challenge? Jennifer and Josiah have hit a rough patch in their relationship! Meanwhile, Rose and Corey are beginning to see the blossoming of a relationship! The Devious Dream Team eliminated yet another person! What did you think of Rosalie's plan? Do you think they eliminated their last contestant? And do they have real feelings for each other, or was it all a lie? I would like to thank _CyanoticNightmare_ for submitting Feline! I had a blast with her!**


	8. Too Fast Too Curious

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 8 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the final eight competitors battled in out in a challenge to defy all proportions. Six of the final eight went on a hunt to find memorabilia of the season! Meanwhile, two of them were given the challenge to save five of the six, who had been captured by the HaskSok. In the end, Romulus won the challenge and the immunity! Prior to this, Rosalie devised a plan to eliminate one of the dream team's threats, Feline. It succeeded and Feline was eliminated! Today, the final seven will battle it out in a race to end all races!"**

* * *

The final seven contestants were relaxing on the beach.

Jennifer was brushing her hair on the beach, her head up in the air.

The reason for this was Josiah talking to her.

"I told I was sorry!" Josiah said, "A million times!"

"I'm still not having it." Jennifer stated, "I'm not this weak little girl who has to depend on you for everything. I can do things myself too, you know."

Josiah sighed, "I know! You aren't weak, you're amazing! Can you please forgive me now?" Josiah asked.

"Hmmm..." Jennifer thought, "...Nope."

Josiah fell into the sand.

Rose was relaxing on the beach, reading a book.

"Hi!" Corey said, sitting next to her.

"Oh!" Rose said, setting the book down, "Hiya!"

"It sure is beautiful today, huh?" Corey asked.

Rose giggled, "Sure is."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Corey smirked, barely able to choke out the words.

"Aww!" Rose said, "You're so sweet!"

Rose hugged Corey and got up.

"I-um, have to put my book away." Rose said.

She skipped into the shelter, blushing like crazy.

Corey's face was in a perma-smile.

Dutch was sitting on the beach alone, sneering at the other contestants.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: Everyone left in this stupid game is either in a couple or a totally crappy villain. Seriously. No one here is worth my time- I just have to beat them in getting to the million first.**

* * *

Rosalie was sitting on a lawn chair, doing her nails.

"Rosalie, may I speak with you for a moment?" Romulus asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Sure!" Rosalie said, picking up her dress and getting up.

Romulus walked over to the edge of the shelter and waited for Rosalie to catch up.

"What's this about?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, Rosalie Ambrosias, you know that you have been a very valuable asset to me this entire game." Romulus stated.

Rosalie blushed, "Well, thank you."

"And you know that I value you're company and all of your ideas." Romulus said.

"Yes." Rosalie said, "I am great at those."

"But I feel as if now..." Romulus said.

Rosalie stood there.

"Go on." Rosalie said.

"I feel as if now we don't very much need to be in partnership." Romulus said.

Rosalie stood there, filled with a variety of emotions.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I mean, there are only five other contestants in this game." Romulus said.

"But what about that big alliance?" Rosalie asked.

"You wanted to take them on." Romulus said, "Do it. They're no threat to me."

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Okay, so they are. But I couldn't let her know that. I work better solo. And either way, if Rosalie messes up in some way and then gets immunity, they'd vote me off in her place! But as of now, my biggest threat is my ex-partner.**

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: He thinks he can just off me like that? As if! I know all of his secrets! He's going to pay!**

* * *

Rosalie forced a smile.

"Oh, of course." Rosalie said, "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Romulus said, with fake happiness.

"Great." Rosalie said, walking off.

Once she turned she scowled.

"Contestants! Please meet me at the arena in ten!" Chris announced over the PA System.

The final seven got up and stopped what they were doing.

They walked in the forest, heading towards the arena.

Not one of them was quite sure what would happen next.

* * *

The seven contestants reached the arena and looked at Chris, who was in a tracksuit.

"What's with the stupid clothes?" Dutch asked. "You look like an idiot."

"Ow!" Chris said, "Hurtful! This outfit happens to relate to today's challenge, bud!"

"A fashion show?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope!" Chris said. "Today's challenge is race!"

"How generic." Romulus said, rolling his eyes.

"So here's the deal." Chris said, "The seven of you will race to the other side of the island, except it's not like every other time."

An intern rolled in a monitor and turned it on.

It showed a map with five little destinations on them.

"To win the race you have to not only come in first, but have proof of going to each of these locations. The proof? We have small little totems at each. One for each of you! Pick up the totem, and run to the next destination. The first one to the finish line wins!" Chris said, "And since the forest is so huge, we've provided arrows and markers for you to know that you're going in the right direction."

"Is that it?" Rosalie asked.

"Pretty much!" Chris explained.

The contestants got ready.

They were all in racing position.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chris shouted.

The contestants raced out of the arena, pushing and shoving the others out of their way.

Each was determined to win.

The seven contestants ran at a constant speed, following the wooden arrows that were stuck onto the trees.

"Get out of the way!" Romulus shouted, pushing Rose in the direction of the shrubbery.

Rose lost her footing and was sent hurling at a thorn bush.

"No!" Rose cried, covering her face.

Before she could fall into the bush, Corey saved her.

"Oh!" Rose cried, "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem!" Corey said, smiling.

They then proceeded to run together.

* * *

Romulus was the first one to reach the first location.

"Where is that stupid totem?" Romulus asked himself.

Jennifer caught up to him.

"The totems?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know. And if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you." Romulus said, rolling his eyes.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and kept a vigilant eye.

Romulus and Jennifer both looked at the same place at the same time.

"There!" They said in unison.

They looked at each other and then raced to climb the tree.

Romulus got up first and grabbed his totem.

"Taste this!" Romulus shouted, kicking Jennifer in the face.

Jennifer fell back and onto the ground.

Romulus jumped to the floor and continued to run.

Jennifer had a foot mark on her face.

"Ugh!" Jennifer shouted.

Josiah ran by, "Jennifer! Are you okay?"

"Don't talk to me!" Jennifer shouted, climbing the tree.

Josiah climbed the tree with her, "Look, I already said I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Until you mean it or until I believe that you mean it." Jennifer said simply, grabbing her miniature totem.

"And how long will that be?" Josiah asked, grabbing his totem and sliding off the tree.

"Until you prove it." Jennifer said, jumping off the tree and running after Romulus.

Josiah just stood there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rose and Corey were running, having just grabbed their first totems.

"Am I holding you back?" Corey asked.

"Just a bit." Rose said, "But it's cool! I like being with you."

Corey smiled, blushing a bit.

"How long do you think it is until the next destination?" Corey asked.

"Who knows?" Rose said, "But there's the next arrow!"

She pointed at the arrow pointing right.

"Oh yeah!" Corey cheered, running.

Rose smiled and ran, too.

* * *

Rosalie was running as fast as she could.

She held up her dress with her hands, a totem in her hand.

The next destination was so close.

She could see Josiah ahead of her.

There had to be some way to get him to take her place in the race.

"Josiah! Josiah!" Rosalie called, thinking on her feet.

Josiah looked up.

Rosalie ran to her, huffing and puffing.

"What is it?" Josiah asked.

"Dutch is at it again! He tied Corey and Rose up to a tree so they could lose!" Rosalie cried.

"...What?" Josiah asked, in disbelief.

"It's true!" Rosalie cried, "They're down that way!"

"Aw, man." Josiah said, looking forwards and backwards.

Winning the challenge or helping out a friend?

"Alright! Don't worry, Cor! I'm coming!" Josiah shouted, running back to save Corey.

Rosalie smirked as he ran off, staring at where the popular boy used to stand.

He had been leaning over a creek.

In the creek was a totem pole.

"Yes!" Rosalie cheered, grabbing it and running forward.

"Romulus has first, Jennifer gets second, Rosalie is in third now, Josiah is in fourth, Corey and Rose are tied for fifth, and Dutch is in last place!" Chris announced, "It's anyone's game!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the contestants all managed to catch up to one another.

Romulus was still leading the pack, of course.

Rose was just behind him, followed by Corey, Jennifer, Josiah, Dutch, and finally Rosalie.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Rosalie was in last. If I decided to do something, I had better do it now.**

* * *

Romulus slowed his sprint into a slow jog.

Rose passed him easily.

Corey and Jennifer followed.

Josiah raced after them, having just caught up with the others a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: Really? Why did I believe Rosalie about Corey! She's evil!**

* * *

Dutch passed Romulus up easily.

Rosalie had slowed to a walk-jog and was far behind everyone else.

The others had just followed the marker onto a path.

Romulus stopped just before the path.

He studied his surroundings.

On the other side of the marker was a similar passage.

Romulus smiled a devious smile.

He checked to make sure Rosalie wouldn't be able to see his evil doings.

He then promptly switched the marker to point in the wrong direction and ran down the wrong path.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: My plan was to make Rosalie think that everyone had gone down that path. I, of course, would be running as slow as possible. So when Rosalie passed me, I would simply return to the right path. Piece of cake.**

* * *

Rosalie approached, running as fast as she could.

She saw Romulus and smirked.

"Slow as ever." Rosalie said as she passed him, pushing him into a bush.

She then proceeded in running down the wrong path.

Romulus pulled himself from out of the bush and smirked.

He then ran back, going down the right path.

* * *

Rose ran until the markers told her to stop.

She stood in front of a swampy marsh.

And then she could see them.

The totems were on a small wooden pedestal.

The only problem?

They were surrounded by a dozen angry, man-eating alligators.

"Oh great." Rose sighed.

Corey caught up and skid to a stop, right in front of the marsh.

"That's impossible!" Corey cried.

Jennifer, Josiah, and Dutch skid to a stop behind Rose and Corey.

"Are those alligators?" Jennifer asked.

"They're huge!" Josiah sighed.

Dutch rolled his eyes and pushed his way past the other contestants.

"Get out of my way!" Dutch said, "You're a bunch of babies. I can do this myself."

Dutch trudged into the marsh and made his way to the podium.

The alligators noticed his presence and raced their way towards him.

An alligator jumped at his, it's jaw snapping.

Dutch punched the alligator straight in the nose and it recoiled.

The other alligators refused to get near him.

Dutch smirked and grabbed the totem, walking to the other side easily.

"And Dutch takes the lead!" Chris announced.

Rose rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath and took off running into the marsh.

"Rose, no!" Jennifer, Corey, and Josiah said in unison.

Once she neared them, the alligators swam at her at top speeds.

She then jumped into the air.

She preformed a back flip on the back of one of the alligators and landed on the podium.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: *sigh* My mom made me take gymnastics. She said if I didn't place in the competitions then I wouldn't eat for a week.**

* * *

The other contestants were in awe.

She grabbed four totems.

Three of which she threw to Corey, Jennifer, and Josiah.

"There! Find a way around the swamp!" Rose shouted.

"Thanks!" Jennifer cheered.

Romulus arrived at the swamp, just as the three other contestants were leaving.

"Where are you losers going? The totems are this way!" Romulus shouted, swimming in the swamp.

Romulus was completely oblivious to the fact that there were alligators in the water.

The alligators, aggravated by missing their meal, swarmed Romulus.

Romulus screamed as he was attacked by the alligators.

* * *

Rosalie was walking on the path, looking around.

"I haven't seen one of those stupid markers in ever!" Rosalie cried.

She walked forward, looking around.

Rosalie continued walking until she reached a roadblock.

In her path, a wall of thorns blocked her way.

Rosalie stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no!" Rosalie cried.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: That jerk! I knew it was odd that he was behind everyone else! He's in peak physical condition- Oh! He is so going to get it!**

* * *

Rosalie growled and screamed.

She then turned and ran.

She hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

"Dutch is in the lead, with Rose in second, and Romulus in third! Corey takes fourth, Jennifer fifth, Josiah has sixth, and Rosalie is in dead last!" Chris announced over the PA System.

Romulus smiled at this.

The top three reached the fourth destination.

They were standing on the side of a bottomless pit.

The totems were hanging over it.

"Are you kidding me?" Romulus asked, outraged. "There is no way we can make that jump!"

"Speak for yourself." Rose stated.

Rose ran at top speeds, and jumped into the air.

She back flipped and grabbed the totem.

She landed on the other side with ease.

Dutch sneered.

"That's nothing." He snorted.

He ran and jumped into the air.

He grabbed the totem.

But he didn't make it to the other side.

He was barely hanging onto dear life.

Both hands grabbed the ledge.

"Someone help!" He shouted.

Rose ran forward and then lingered.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: I wanted to help Dutch, even though he was a jerk. But the competitive side of me insisted to keep going. And since this is a competition-**

* * *

Rose ran off with her totem.

"Oh no you don't, you overly-perfect loser!" Romulus shouted.

He crouched down and started running.

He jumped into the air and grabbed his totem.

He rolled onto the other side, just barely making it.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"What about me?!" Dutch shouted.

"Wait for someone else to save you. I don't have time." Romulus said, running after Rose.

"Ugh!" Dutch shouted.

* * *

Jennifer, Josiah, and Corey arrived at the bottomless pit.

"A pit? Seriously?!" Josiah asked.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"What are those ropes connected to?" Jennifer asked Corey.

"Um, that tree!" Corey said pointing to a strong, sturdy tree.

"Great." Jennifer said.

Jennifer got ready.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Josiah asked.

Jennifer began to run but fell back.

"What happened?" Corey asked.

"It's Dutch!" Jennifer cried, pointing.

"Help!" Dutch shouted, once he heard their voices.

"Should we help him?" Josiah asked.

"We kind of have to!" Jennifer and Corey said in unison.

"I mean, it would certainly help _us._" Josiah pointed out.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and got ready to run again.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Josiah asked, "You never answered!"

"I'm jumping! Duh!" Jennifer said.

"That's dangerous! You could fall in!" Josiah said.

"Just trust me!" Jennifer said.

"No! You could seriously hurt yourself!" Josiah cried.

"I know what I'm doing!" Jennifer said.

Corey stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just gonna go." Corey said.

He got a running start and leaped over the abyss, grabbing the totem and landing on the other side.

He began to help Dutch up.

"Pull faster!" Dutch shouted.

"Here, we'll find another way." Josiah said, leading her away from the bottomless pit.

"No! Stop!" Jennifer shouted, "Just stop!"

Josiah stopped what he was doing.

"You don't have faith in me!" Jennifer shouted.

Dutch and Corey stopped what they were doing, watching the drama.

"Yes I do! You know I do!" Josiah said.

"Then just trust me! I know what I'm doing! I'm not stupid, I'm not feeble, and I certainly don't need you to protect me 24/7, Josiah! I can be independent! The shy, socially-awkward girl you were introduced to when we first met isn't the same girl in front of you now!" Jennifer cried. "I mean, holy crap!"

She proceeded to cover her mouth.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: That was... exhilarating! I- I can't believe I did that! *giggles***

* * *

Josiah stood there, in shock.

"I- I'm sorry." Josiah said, "I guess I just felt the need to protect you from harm... I see that you can do anything you can put your mind to now."

Jennifer looked at the floor.

"Hey." Josiah said, using a finger to lift her head. "Go."

"Huh?" Jennifer asked.

"Jump that abyss. Do it." Josiah said.

Jennifer smiled widely.

She hugged Josiah and gave him a kiss.

She then got a running start, jumping over the abyss.

Jennifer grabbed the totem and skidded on the other side.

She dusted herself off, helping Corey lift Dutch.

Josiah smiled and got a running start as well.

He grabbed the totem and jumped onto the other side.

"Alright! Bye!" Jennifer said.

"Huh?" Josiah, Dutch, and Corey asked.

"It's still a race!" Jennifer said, running off.

The three guys chased after her.

* * *

At the finish line, Chris stood there waiting.

Romulus and Rose erupted from the forest, racing after each other.

Behind them, Jennifer sprinted.

Chris stood, waiting at the finish line.

"Here they come!" Chris announced.

Rose and Romulus crossed the finish at the same time, followed by Jennifer.

Josiah crossed the line after them.

Corey and Dutch after Josiah.

In dead last, Rosalie raced past the finish.

She looked disgruntled, dirty, and exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Romulus asked, smirking.

"Don't you start with me, Romulus Frobisher!" Rosalie growled, attempting to lunge at him.

Josiah and Dutch held her back.

"Wait! Who won?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" Romulus asked, "Who?"

"It's a tie!" Chris announced, "Rose and Romulus win the challenge!"

"What do we get?" Romulus asked.

"Pride?" Chris asked.

"You skimped out on a reward again?!" Romulus asked.

"Sorry!" Chris said.

* * *

That night, the final seven met at the bonfire.

"Contestants! This is the elimination ceremony! The final seven will become the final six tonight!" Chris said, "Because you guys won the challenge, Rose and Romulus get the first marshmallows of the night!"

Rose and Romulus went to grab their marshmallows.

At that time, the helicopter arrived.

"Josiah is safe as well!" Chris announced.

Josiah smiled and kissed Jennifer on the cheek, grabbing his marshmallow.

"Corey!" Chris announced.

Corey smiled and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Congrats!" Rose said, hugging Corey.

"Oh! Thanks!" Corey said, hugging Rose. "Nice job on winning the challenge!"

Romulus gagged.

"Jennifer!" Chris announced.

Jennifer smirked, hugging Josiah.

She bounced over to get her marshmallow.

"Dutch! Rosalie! You guys are today's big losers! Let's see what got ya here today, huh? Dutch, you're always a total jerk! That got you eliminated the last time! Rosalie! Your fellow contestants found you finishing the race last with only three of the five totems irresponsible and lazy!" Chris explained, "But the one eliminated tonight is..."

Dutch was at the edge of his seat.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: I know that people hate me because I'm a jerk and a bully. But that wouldn't lead the to eliminate me, right? Not right away, right? I mean, Rosalie was Romulus' fellow conspirator for Christ's sake!**

* * *

Rosalie gasped, her eyes darting around nervously.

She too was at the edge of her seat.

* * *

**Rosalie Confessional: I _begged_ my fellow contestants to keep my in the game! I _slandered_ Dutch's name! I _convinced_ them it was Romulus' fault! I can only hope that they keep me!**

* * *

Chris stood there, holding the squishy white marshmallow in his fingers.

"Rosalie." Chris said.

He threw the marshmallow to Dutch.

"Oh well." Rosalie said, shrugging, "It's been a pleasure competing with you all. Good luck in your future en devours, y'all!"

She got up and walked to the helicopter.

Romulus jogged over to her.

"Congrats, Romulus. You played an excellent game." Rosalie said.

"Thank you." Romulus said, "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Rosalie said.

They hugged.

"But keep in mind that next time, I will get you the way you got me." Rosalie whispered.

Rosalie let go, smiling.

"I will keep that in mind." Romulus said, smirking.

"Toodaloo!" Rosalie said, grabbing the rope ladder. "In the air, pilot man! I've got to get back to the country club!"

The helicopter flew off.

Romulus stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"That's another episode of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! Come back for another face-paced episode!" Chris said, "I'm Chris McLean, your host, signing off!"

* * *

**That was it! How did you feel about Jennifer and Josiah working through their little bump? The disbandment of the Devious Dream Team? Romulus eliminating Rosalie? Corey and Rose? Leave a review to tell me what you think! I would like to thank Cream of Ice for submitting such an amazing character! **


	9. Episode 14: The Poultrygeist

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 6 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the final seven participated in a race around the island. The twist? Visit five dangerous locations and grab the totems present at each. Without the totems, the contestants couldn't win. Jennifer and Josiah overcame their relationship hurdle, and it was totally dramatic! Romulus and Rosalie split up their alliance, and Romulus even managed to eliminate Rosalie in the same episode! The reason why Romulus wasn't eliminated? He and Rose, the perfect goody-goody, won the challenge! Today is a new day, and If I have anything to say about, it'll be a more dangerous one, too!**

* * *

The final six were getting ready for bed.

In the girls' shelter, Jennifer and Rose were putting their hair into ponytails and buns, respectively.

"Can you believe we're the last two girls?" Rose asked.

"I know! It feels kind of lonely in here." Jennifer said.

"And can I just say that our odds aren't really in our favor." Rose sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, oblivious.

"Well, there are two girls." Rose said.

"Uh-huh." Jennifer said.

"And there are four guys." Rose said, "We're-"

"-Totally dying out." Jennifer sighed.

Rose nodded.

"This can't be a repeat of that boy-boy finale in season four. That would totally blow." Rose sighed.

"It would." Rose agreed.

* * *

Josiah took off his shirt, and jumped onto his bed.

The guys recently received bunk beds, as opposed to the floor.

"Hey, Josiah?" Corey asked, sticking his head out from the top bunk.

"Agh!" Josiah shouted, moving back.

"Shut up!" Dutch shouted.

"How am I supposed to enjoy our new mattresses with you two simpletons yapping all night?" Romulus asked.

"Sorry..." Corey said.

"What's up?" Josiah asked.

"Oh, um- What- How do you ask someone- Well, you see I want to ask Rose-" Corey said, confused.

"You want to ask Rose out?" Josiah asked, "But you don't know if she likes you or not?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Corey said.

"Good luck with that." Romulus laughed, "Rose is perfect. She's a total shoe-in for the finale. You're an awkward skater nerd with bad breath and a bad choice in hatwear."

Dutch laughed.

"Don't listen to them, guy." Josiah said, "Rose totally likes you. You just have to get the courage to-"

A loud airhorn went off.

"Agh!"

"D'ah!"

"What's happening?"

"What is that?"

The contestants ran out of their shelters and onto the beach, still in their sleepwear.

A figure stood in the middle of the beach wearing a black, heavy cloak.

The contestants screamed.

"Who is that?!" Rose cried.

"You mean, what is that?!" Josiah asked.

The figure turned to them and took off it's hood.

It was none other then the host, Chris McLean.

"What the heck, Chris? What's wrong with you?!" Dutch asked, completely angry.

"A lot of things." Chris laughed, "But this ties in with today's challenge!"

"Didn't we already have an ugly costume challenge?" Romulus asked, "Oh wait. No. That was just you in a tracksuit."

"Very funny." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are we having another night challenge?" Rose asked.

"We already had one!" Corey pointed out.

"Well, I didn't feel as if that one was very satisfying." Chris said.

The contestants moaned and groaned.

"Are you kidding me, McLean?" Dutch asked.

"Relax. Just follow me." Chris said, leading the way to their destination.

"Wait! Can't we change first?" Jennifer asked, shivering in her tank-top and pajama shorts.

"Nope! No changing!" Chris laughed, "That makes it more fun!"

"Aw man!" Josiah said.

"Let's go! We don't have all night!" Chris shouted.

The contestants grumbled and followed Chris.

* * *

"It sure is cold out." Rose said, shivering.

"Oh! I'm not sure if this'll help, but take my beanie!" Corey said.

"No, I couldn't-" Rose began.

"No, please! I insist!" Corey said.

"Well- okay." Rose said, putting the beanie on.

Jennifer and Josiah passed Corey and Rose.

Josiah flashed a thumbs up.

Corey did the same.

"What was that about?" Rose asked, confused.

"Oh... nothing." Corey said, smiling like an idiot.

They walked faster.

Behind them, Dutch had his hands in his sweat's pockets.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: All of these couples aggravate me. *shivers***

* * *

Romulus caught up to Dutch and smiled.

"Hey there." Romulus said.

"What do you want, freak?" Dutch asked.

"I think..." Romulus said, slowing down.

Dutch stopped walking.

"That we should form an alliance." Romulus hushed.

"An alliance? With you?" Dutch asked.

He snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romulus asked, crossing his arms.

"You did just eliminate your closest ally. That's a bonehead move." Dutch laughed.

"That's why I need a new one." Romulus said, "And you, sir, are all alone in this game. We could be fairly good for each other."

"I'll think about it." Dutch said, rolling his eyes.

"What is there to think about? It won't be forever! It's only until we can eliminate at least one person from each of those couples." Romulus said.

"Fine." Dutch said.

The two shook hands.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I was totally desperate. I hate Dutch more then anyone else left in the game. He's arrogant and a total butt-face. But I need an ally. I eliminated Rosalie because she was my biggest threat. Now, I just have to eliminate the couples. Josiah is strong and quite likeable. He's a total threat. Jennifer is quiet and kind of stupid. She's no threat at all. Corey is kind of just there, not a big problem. Rose? Ugh, she's the definition of perfect. She can do anything and that's a problem. She's a total shoe-in for the finale if I don't eliminate her soon.**

* * *

The contestants were lead to a decomposing old English mansion.

"Here it is!" Chris said.

"Are you saying there was a house here the whole time and you had us live in shacks?" Josiah asked.

"Yup!" Chris laughed.

Romulus groaned.

"But this isn't a place you can live! It's structurally unsound," Chris said, "Not to mention it's totally haunted."

"What?!" All six contestants asked.

"Yup! A long time ago, a group of English colonists came to inhabit this island. They were led by Sir. Gregory Martin! But only a year after they arrived, they were all killed by the natives." Chris explained.

"The HaskSok!" The contestants cried.

"Yup! Or the ones they were based off of anyways." Chris said.

"Oh yeah... I keep on forgetting they're actors." Jennifer said.

"Anyways!" Chris said, "They were killed in this mansion! I sent Chef in there a few days after we found it and he said the ghost of Sir. Gregory Martin is still in there, looking for revenge! He lost five of the seven interns he took in there with him!"

"Now that we're done with story time, what's our challenge?" Romulus asked.

"Your challenge is to stay the night in that mansion! Explore if you want! Or don't, I really don't care! If one of you manages to make it out alive, you'll win! But be careful! The ghost of Sr. Gregory Martin will be on the hunt for new victims! It is the anniversary of his death, ya know!" Chris said. "To help you out, I'm giving you guys flashlights, ESP devices, and ghost detectors!"

Chris brought out a box of flashlights, ESP devices, and ghost detectors.

The contestants grabbed the tools.

"I don't feel right about this." Jennifer sighed.

"It is the anniversary of his death. Can't we come back another day?" Rose asked.

"Nope! It has to be today, get in!" Chris said.

The contestants grumbled, walking into the mansion.

Chris slammed the door and locked it.

"What?!" Jennifer asked.

"What the heck, Chris! You can't just lock us in here!" Josiah shouted.

"Against Union Rules!" Romulus shouted.

"Screw Union Rules!" Chris laughed.

The contestants turned around, looking at the house.

It was moldy, old, and decomposed.

Portraits of a man and his family lined the walls.

The wallpaper was peeling and the portraits were crumbly.

The staircase had giant holes on many stairs.

"Oh crap." Dutch sighed.

"Well... now's not the time to stand around." Corey said.

"Wanna look around?" Rose asked.

"Why not? We're already trapped here." Corey shrugged.

The two went up the stairs.

"Do you want to look around, too?" Josiah asked.

"Sure! But go ahead before me. I have to go to the bathroom." Jennifer said.

"Okay, no problem!" Josiah said, kissing Jennifer on the cheek.

Jennifer walked off.

Josiah walked in the opposite direction.

"You guys are all stupid." Romulus said, sitting on the couch in the den.

Dutch rolled his eyes and went down a hallway, looking for a place to loot.

Romulus sat in the den, looking around impatiently.

"Romulus." Whispered an unknown voice.

The boy looked around, wondering where it came from.

"Haha, very funny, Chris." Romulus said, rolling his eyes.

"Romulus, help me." The voice whispered again.

"Stop it! It's not even funny, it's kind of obnoxious." Chris said.

Rattling came from a room across the way.

Romulus rolled his eyes and got up.

"Oooh! There's a creepy monster or ghost in the room!" Romulus said, rolling his eyes, "So scary."

He made his way to the door.

Romulus hesitated.

He opened the door, and looked in.

"Hello?" Romulus asked.

Romulus was pulled into the room, screaming his head off.

The door slammed shut.

Dutch ran into the den, looking around.

Romulus was no one in sight.

Dutch shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Upstairs, Corey and Rose were looking around.

"What do you think is in that room?" Corey asked.

"Who knows?" Rose said, "Wanna check it out?"

"Yes, please!" Corey said.

They walked down a narrow hallway.

In front of them, was a single door.

Rose opened it and stood back.

Behind the door was a large bedroom.

It was glamorous and regal.

"This room kind of reminds me of Rosalie!" Corey laughed.

Rose giggled.

The duo walked in and looked around.

Rose sat down on the bed and her eyes widened.

"What?" Corey asked.

"T-the bed." Rose whispered.

"What is it?! Is there a dead body in it or something?!" Corey asked.

"N-no... it's just..." Rose stumbled.

"What? What is it?!" Corey asked, walking closer.

"Amazing!" Rose cheered, "Feel it! It's like sleeping on a cloud!"

Rose pulled Corey onto the bed.

Corey landed onto the bed and he relax.

A smile crept across his face.

"This is wonderful." He cooed.

"I know!" Rose cried.

She laid down on the bed.

Corey laid next to her.

"It's even better with you here with me." Corey said, smiling.

"Corey, I want to say-" Rose began.

"Before you do, can I ask you something?" Corey asked.

"Oh! Um, sure! Anything!" Rose said.

Corey hesitated.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: Should I ask her? I mean, we are in a challenge! But- I just can't wait anymore! She's amazing, she's perfect she's-**

* * *

"Will you go out with me?" Corey asked.

"Aww! Corey!" Rose cooed.

And that's when Rose kissed Corey straight on the lips.

They kissed for an estimated ten seconds before they separated.

"Is that a yes?" Corey asked.

"Of course it's a yes!" Rose chirped.

"Woo-hoo!" Corey cheered.

Rose giggled.

A shadow appeared over them.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Corey asked.

The newly-formed couple looked over to see a tall, freakishly mutilated man staring at them.

He scowled.

The two screamed.

Josiah, Jennifer, and Dutch ran into the room.

There was nothing there.

No one was in the room.

All the contents of the room were gone.

It was empty and abandoned.

They screamed.

* * *

Sr. Gregory brought a burlap sack to a large tent and dropped it on the floor.

Corey and Rose popped out of that sack.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rose asked, rubbing her head.

The two observed their surroundings.

They were in a large tent.

In front of them stood Chris and in the corner, Romulus.

Chris was standing in front of a motherboard and a variety of monitors.

"Congrats! You're out!" Chris said.

"Huh?" Corey asked.

He looked up and saw Sr. Gregory.

"Agh!" He shouted.

"Relax, it's just Chef!" Chris announced.

Chef took off the rubber mask, and smiled.

He waved.

Rose got out of the burlap sack and stood up.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Watch it all go down! There are still three people in there!" Chris said.

"This is stupid. I'm going back to the shelters." Romulus said.

"No you aren't!" Chris said.

He snapped his fingers, and two interns appeared, blocking the exit.

"They aren't even outside! They're locked in that house!" Romulus said.

"Still. I have to keep tabs on you guys." Chris said.

Romulus rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, I don't know what happened to them!" Josiah asked.

"You don't think that it's-" Jennifer began.

"Ridiculous." Dutch said, "There is no such thing as ghosts."

At that very moment, the small table in the corner of the hallway floated in the air.

The three contestants screamed.

Josiah, Jennifer, and Dutch ran down the stairs.

Josiah slipped and fell into one of the holes in the staircase.

"Josiah!" Jennifer cried.

"Go on! Save yourselves! I'm stuck!" Josiah said.

"No, we can pull you out!" Jennifer said.

"We don't have time!" Dutch spat, pulling her away.

"Let go of me!" Jennifer cried.

"I love you!" Josiah cried.

He was then pulled into the hole, screaming his head off.

"Josiah!" Jennifer cried.

Sr. Gregory stuck his head out of the hole.

Dutch and Jennifer screamed.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Dutch said, running at top speeds for an empty room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jennifer cried.

"As if!" Dutch shouted.

He ran into a room and closed the door.

Jennifer raced to the door and banged on it.

"Let me in!" Jennifer shouted.

"Get out of here!" Dutch shouted.

He locked the door.

Sr. Gregory turned into the hallway.

"Hurry! Please! Let me in, you big jerk!" Jennifer shouted.

* * *

In the command center, the outed contestants and Chris were glued to the monitors.

Each had their own bag of popcorn.

"Run! Don't just stand there!" Rose called, throwing popcorn at the monitor.

"She's doomed!" Corey cried.

"What a jerk!" Josiah said, eating a handful of popcorn.

* * *

"Dutch, let me in! Please!" Jennifer cried.

Sr. Gregory came closer.

No answer from Dutch's end.

Jennifer screamed and threw the flashlight at Sr. Gregory's face.

"Get away!" She shouted, running past him.

She didn't check to see if the flashlight hit him or not.

She ran back up the stairs, until she saw the hole.

It was the perfect size for her to fit in.

She jumped into the hole and fell on the basement floor.

She rubbed her head and looked around.

She was surrounded by TNT.

"Whoa." Jennifer said.

* * *

Dutch stood in the room he locked himself in.

He heard nothing outside.

He turned around and explored the room.

It was a child's room, or so it appeared to be.

There was a small crib and a rocking horse.

In the corner was a toy chest.

Dutch walked over to a small wardrobe, and examined the pictures.

He heard a creaking sound behind him.

He turned and saw Sr. Gregory.

"Oh yeah?" Dutch asked.

He pulled out his flashlight.

He threw it and it hit the ghost in the head.

"Boom! You just got Dutched!" The bully shouted.

Sr. Gregory moved his head to the side and walked forward.

"Um." Dutch said.

He smiled.

The tall 'ghost' lunged and Dutch screamed.

He grabbed the rocking horse and hit the ghost in the head with it.

He passed out.

Dutch reached down and pulled off the mask.

"Chef? Are you kidding me?" Dutch asked.

* * *

Dutch walked into the tent, holding the mask.

"Nice try, Chris." Dutch laughed.

The other contestants clapped half-heartedly.

Chef followed after Dutch, rubbing his head.

"Nice job! It looks as if you won the-" Chris began.

"Wait! Where's Jennifer?" Josiah asked.

"I didn't catch her!" Chef said.

"So that would mean-" Rose began.

"She's still in the mansion!" The others replied.

"That place is structurally unsound!" Chris began.

They all looked at the monitors, looking at each of the cameras.

And they finally found Jennifer.

* * *

Jennifer smirked.

She was in the basement, with a box of matches.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I had to get the ghost out of there! The only way? Destroy the house! Duh!**

* * *

She lit a match and dropped it in a crate of TNT.

She then ran out of the exit door, in which Chef used to remove Josiah.

Jennifer ran outside.

The other contestants, Chris, and Chef ran to the mansion.

"Jennifer!" Josiah said, waving.

"Hey guys!" Jennifer said waving.

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"I set the house on-" Jennifer began.

A loud explosion was heard.

Chunks and pieces of walls and roof rained down on them.

"Agh!" Dutch cried.

The contestants and Chef looked at Chris.

He was speechless.

"Yes!" Chris eventually shouted, "Woo-hoo!"

"Huh?" The six contestants asked.

"I've been waiting to get of that huge mansion since I found it last week! I thought you guys being in there would make it collapse! Now I can finally install the- Here it comes now!" Chris said pointing.

Two helicopters appeared, dropping a modern looking cottage and an impressive resort-like lodging.

"A place for me and a place for the winner!" Chris said.

"Finally. No more shelters." Dutch said, "And I'm the first one to stay in it!"

"Nope! Jennifer wins this challenge! She's the one who made it explode after all!" Chris said, hugging her. "Thank you!"

"Oh- um. No prob!" Jennifer said.

"What?! No way! I won-" Dutch began.

"Save it." Chris said.

"So, who's getting eliminated?" Rose asked.

"No elimination ceremony tonight! I'm too happy! Jennifer, you can take someone with you to the Winner's Cottage!" Chris said.

"Oh!" Jennifer said, "I pick Josiah!"

Josiah smiled and hugged his girlfriend.

"The rest of you! Get back to the shelters!" Chris said.

The other contestants trudged off.

"That's it for today's episode! Come back for more drama, backstabbing, and love in the next installment of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!" Chris announced, "I'm Chris McLean, your host, singing off!"

* * *

**Well that's it! Rose and Corey finally got together! Romulus and Dutch forming an alliance? How long do you think that will last? Those were all the really ground-breaking points this chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Who do you think will reach the final three at this point? Who do you think is going to be eliminated next?**


	10. The Troublesome Triathlon!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 6 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the final six competed in a spooky night challenge in an old haunted mansion! The challenge? Spend the night and avoid being captured by Sr. Gregory, who was played by Chef! This episode was full of milestones! Rose and Corey finally got together after a summer of being oblivious! Romulus, in desperate need of a partner, allied with Dutch! In the end, Jennifer won the challenge by blowing up the house, leaving room for my spa! Today, it's a fast-paced episode with no room for breath!"**

* * *

The sun had just began to rise.

The birds chirped.

The ocean waves casually crashed against the shore.

Corey and Rose sat together on the beach, watching the sun rise into the sky.

"Isn't this great?" Rose asked.

"Sure is." Corey said.

They looked in each other's eyes.

They both leaned in for a kiss.

"You're a stupid idiot, that's what you are!" Dutch shouted, walking out of the shelter after Romulus.

Corey and Rose sighed.

"Seriously? A week with these two is enough to drive anyone crazy." Rose sighed.

"I know what you mean." Corey sighed, "We haven't been able to do anything without getting stares or being interrupted."

Rose sighed.

"I told you! It's what I'm going to do! If you want to do it too, fine! Just get out of the way!" Romulus shouted

"As if! You don't have the guts to! You're a weakling!" Dutch shouted.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm just as strong as you are!" Romulus said.

Corey and Rose grumbled.

"Do you want to go visit Jennifer and Josiah?" Corey asked.

"Sure. Anything is better then this." Rose said.

Both goth up, and walked off, holding hands.

"They're gone." Romulus breathed, "Finally."

"Spending a week with the lovers is just as bad as spending a week with those other lovers." Dutch said.

"Okay. Any plans?" Romulus asked.

"Well- with RoRey in place, we now have two couples against us-" Dutch began.

"Wait, did you just say Rorey?" Romulus asked.

"Yeah. Rose and Corey combined?" Dutch said.

"Oh. That's kind of adorable." Romulus said, "Too bad I hate the people in the ship."

Dutch nodded.

"Anyway," He continued, "I feel it's time to break the strong bond of Jennifer and Josiah."

"I was thinking the same thing." Romulus said, smiling devilishly.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Once we can get rid of either Jennifer or Josiah or Rose or Corey, I'm throwing Dutch to the curb.**

* * *

In the Winner's Cottage, Jennifer and Josiah sat on the sofa, watching the flat screen TV.

"I haven't seen TV in so long." Josiah said, smiling.

"I know! It's crazy to think how long we've been here." Jennifer said.

Josiah looked into Jennifer's eyes.

Jennifer smiled.

The two began to kiss.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jennifer said, getting up.

"No, no! Let me! You are the winner, after all." Josiah said.

Jennifer smiled and sat back down.

Josiah made his way over to the door and opened it.

There stood Rose and Corey.

"Oh! Hey guys! What's up?" Josiah asked.

"We just couldn't stand Romulus and Dutch's constant bickering anymore." Corey said.

"Joe? Who's at the door?" Jennifer called.

"Rose and Corey!" Josiah shouted.

"Ooh! Let them in!" Jennifer cooed.

"Come in!" Josiah cheered.

Corey and Rose were about to step into the cottage.

"Contestants! Please meet at the shelters in ten!" Chris announced.

Corey and Rose sighed.

They turned around and walked off.

Josiah waited for Jennifer and the two walked off as well.

* * *

"Good morning!" Chris announced.

The contestants grumbled and rolled their eyes.

"Great greeting!" Chris said.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this?" Romulus asked.

"Nope!" Chris said.

Romulus rolled his eyes.

"Today is a special day!" Chris began.

"How so?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you, dear Rose! Today our challenge is fairly simple." Chris explained, "It's a triathlon!"

"And how is that special?" Dutch asked.

"Let me explain, guys!" Chris said, frustrated. "There will be, obviously, three legs. The first begins with a thirty kilometer swim to those boats all the way out there. The first who arrives gets first pick of boats! The last gets stuck with whatever crap is left! After that, it's a boat race around the island! It's one whole lap! And be careful! There'll be some obstacles along the way! After you dock your boat, you have to race to the other side of the island, where I'll be waiting at the finish line! Whoever loses is out!"

"What do you mean by that?" Josiah asked.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"By out? What do you mean?" Corey asked.

"Oh." Chris said, smiling devilishly.

He began to cackle.

The contestants stared at each other.

"Ooh, you'll see!" Chris laughed. "Change into your swimwear! I'll meet you guys back here in five!"

* * *

Five minutes later, all of the contestants were decked out in their swimwear.

"Isn't it a little cold for this?" Jennifer asked.

"It is! I chose the coldest day to do this challenge!" Chris laughed.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I hate him.**

* * *

"Okay, ready? Set? Go!" Chris shouted.

The final six contestants raced off of the island and dove into the water.

Romulus emerged first.

After spitting out the water in his mouth, he began to swim.

Rose emerged soon after and raced after Romulus.

She flutter-kicked, butterfly-kicked, and breast-stroked her way to first.

Romulus growled and followed after her.

Corey emerged as well and followed after them.

Corey was then pulled down into the water as Dutch emerged.

"Sucks to be you, loser!" Dutch laughed, swimming after the other two.

"Rose has first, Romulus currently has second, and Dutch has third!" Chris announced.

Jennifer emerged and followed, swimming as fast as she could.

Corey came back up, coughing.

He growled and swam after the others, looking for revenge on Dutch.

Josiah swam after them.

The final six swam at top speeds, racing for the boats.

Rose was showing-off, per usual.

"Ugh!" Romulus shouted as water splashed him in the face.

"Sorry!" Rose called.

Romulus growled.

Rose reached the boats before the others and picked the best one.

It was a chrome speedboat.

Rose hopped in and started the engine.

It purred.

Rose smirked and pulled the handle.

The speedboat treaded water.

Rose smiled.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: My mom made me taking boating classes. *Rolls eyes***

* * *

Romulus hopped into the next boat and started up the engine.

He raced after Rose, intent on winning the game.

The boat splashed the remaining contestants who were in the water.

Josiah was the next to grab a boat.

He started it up and held out a hand for Jennifer.

She grabbed it.

Josiah helped Jennifer up and the two flew off.

Corey snagged the next boat.

Dutch began to climb on.

Corey huffed and kicked Dutch in the face.

"Ow!" Dutch cried, falling back into the water.

Corey smiled breathing deeply.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: That was- That was so liberating! That was for Huck! Did you see that? Agh!**

* * *

Corey started up the boat and raced off.

Dutch was left there, scowling.

He flopped onto the last boat, a canoe, and began to paddle.

"That kid is so going to get it!" Dutch shouted.

* * *

Rose was currently tied up with Romulus.

"Get out of the way!" Romulus shouted, bumping her boat with his.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rose called.

Romulus smiled and bumped her boat again.

Rose's speedboat was sent, veering into sharp rocks.

"Agh!" Rose cried.

Romulus laughed.

Rose unbuckled her seat belt and began to run off the boat.

She did a back-flip in the air, landing in Josiah and Jennifer's boat.

"Whoa!" Jennifer said, "Nice one!"

"Thanks! You don't mind if I ride with you guys do you?" Rose asked.

"Not at all!" Josiah said, shifting the gear.

"Romulus has first! Josiah, Jennifer, and Rose are all tied for second, and Corey has third!" Chris announced.

"Where are those traps?" Romulus asked, looking around.

Just as he said that, a bomb went off, sending Romulus and his boat hurdling backwards.

The three cheered.

Romulus landed in the water just behind their boat.

Romulus' boat came hurdling at him in the water.

The boat then exploded.

Romulus emerged from the water, singed.

He coughed, smoke coming out of his mouth.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: *Romulus sneezes, and ash comes out of his nose* You have got to be kidding.**

* * *

"Did you see that? That was epic!" Josiah said, looking back.

"Josiah..." Jennifer began.

"It was so awesome!"

"Josiah." Rose warned.

"Yeah, just hold up-" Josiah began.

"Josiah!" Both girls shouted.

The boy turned, only narrowly avoiding the giant wall in front of them.

* * *

Corey was maneuvering the boat around the mines in the water.

He looked behind him, seeing Dutch paddle with a certain ferocity.

Corey's eyes widened and he began to steer faster.

To his right, Romulus jumped onto his boat.

"Agh! What are you doing here? Get out!" Corey shouted.

"No way! You're taking me to the island." Romulus said, laying on the floor of the boat.

Corey grumbled.

"Go faster." Romulus wheezed.

"You look like a burnt weenie." Corey said, rolling his eyes.

"My boat exploded, idiot." Romulus said.

Corey sighed and moved the boat in order to avoid the giant wall.

Romulus sat up.

Once he did, his eyes widened.

"Watch out!" The manipulative boy shouted.

Corey looked forward too late.

His boat hit a mine and it sent them into the air.

Corey and Romulus landed on the floor of Jennifer, Josiah, and Rose's boat.

"What are you two doing here?" Jennifer asked.

"Our boat exploded." Corey puffed.

"You're helping him?" Rose asked.

"He kind of just jumped into my boat when his explode-" Corey began.

"Agh!" Dutch shouted, falling on top of Rose.

"Ouch!" Rose cried, "Get off of me!"

Dutch got up rubbing his head.

"There sure are a lot of people on this one boat." Corey said.

"I wonder how many people it can hold u-" Josiah began.

At that point, the boat sank.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: Really? A boat that sinks with six people? Way to cheap out, Chris.**

* * *

The six teenagers fell into the water.

"Oh great." Jennifer sighed.

"Now what?" Romulus asked.

"Looks like you guys have to swim!" Chris announced of the PA System.

"Seriously?"

"That is so lame."

"That's way too far!"

"I can't even swim that good, guys!"

"I refuse. Too much work."

"Whatever."

They began to swim once again.

Jennifer was leading the pack.

Corey followed after her.

Romulus followed them, relentless and ruthless.

He had to win this challenge.

Rose was hardly trying, maintain fourth easily.

Josiah and Dutch were swimming side by side, glaring at each other.

Jennifer continued to swim, until she felt something brush up against her leg.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked, coming to a halt.

"Huh?" Corey asked, floating in the water.

"I felt something brush up against my-" Jennifer began.

"Whoa!" Josiah cried, "I felt it too!"

"You guys are rediculou-" Dutch began, before his eyes went wide.

"Look! Shark!" Rose cried, pointing to the fin a few feet away.

They all screamed.

"What are we going to do?!" Romulus asked.

"Swim! Swim for your lives!" Chris announced over the PA System, "They're man-eaters!"

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: That's seriously dangerous! What is wrong with Chris? We could have died you know! But... that would make excellent TV. I mean seeing kids get attacked by a shark? Totally wicked!**

* * *

They began to swim, screaming their heads off.

They swam until they all made it to the shore.

The six final contestants laid on the hot sand, breathing heavily.

"Why are you taking a break? It isn't over yet! Start running!" Chris announced.

Josiah got up and grabbed Jennifer's hand.

They ran into the forest.

Dutch ran into the forest.

"They're stupid." Romulus said.

He ran around the forest, on the beach.

Corey helped Rose up.

"Thanks." Rose said, smiling.

"Come on!" Corey said.

The couple ran in the other direction of Romulus.

They ran on the beach, hoping to out race the others.

* * *

"Hey look! It's the tree!" Jennifer said.

Josiah hung his head.

"Something wrong?" Josiah asked.

"We passed that tree already!" Josiah sighed, "We walked in a circle!"

"No way are we lost in the forest!" Jennifer cried.

"Relax! All we have to do is walk forward! Forget the path! We can do it!" Josiah said.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked.

"Entirely sure!" Josiah reassured.

* * *

**Josiah Confessional: I wasn't. But I couldn't let her know that.**

* * *

The two walked off, pushing away the foliage as they walked.

* * *

Dutch walked in the forest, looking around for something that could be used as a weapon.

He was on the fence about everything in this forest.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: I was kidnapped by those savages. Twice! I think I need- No! I deserve a weapon to bash their heads in!**

* * *

Dutch observed his surroundings and found a branch on the floor.

Dutch smirked and picked it up.

He walked forward, wielding the branch as a deadly weapon.

"Nothing is going to get the best of me anymore!" Dutch laughed.

He heard a rustle behind him.

He let out a high girly scream and ran away.

A bunny came out of the foliage, content and happy.

* * *

Romulus was running on the beach.

With every step he took, he looked down.

Worry filled his face.

What if Chris had planted mines deep in the sand?

Not impossible, but highly unlikely.

It was Chris after all.

Romulus was running at top speeds.

His lungs burned.

But then he could see it, and it motivated him further.

It was the finish line.

It was so close, yet so far.

How was he going to reach it before-

And then there they were.

* * *

There he was.

He was running for the finish, too.

"How are we going to stop him?!" Rose asked as she ran.

She wasn't breathing heavily at all.

"I've got an idea!" Corey breathed, "Keep running for the finish!"

"Where are you going?" Rose called.

"Just trust me!" Corey said, running at Romulus.

Rose shrugged, running for the finish as Corey advised.

Corey raced for Romulus, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Romulus stopped in his tracks.

His eyes were wide with fear.

He began to backtrack, running away from Corey.

Rose saw everything and smiled.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: That's so sweet. He wanted me to win!**

* * *

Rose then crossed the finish line.

"And 'The Shoe In To Win' wins the challenge! Now it's just a race to not lose!" Chris informed.

Rose smiled and clapped.

Corey raced back to the finish line and entrapped Rose in a hug.

"Nice job!" Corey cheered.

"Thanks!" Rose cooed.

"Corey gets second!" Chris said.

Romulus skidded to a stop as he crossed the finish.

"Romulus, you get third!" Chris said, "Not that it matters."

Romulus rolled his eyes.

"Now we're just waiting for Jennifer, Josiah, and Dutch!" Chris confirmed.

The three contestants stood, waiting for their competition to arrive.

* * *

Dutch was still running as fast as he could, not looking back.

"They're after me!" Dutch shouted as he reached the beach.

"Who's after you?" Chris called.

"The natives! The savages!" Dutch shouted.

Chris laughed.

Dutch ran to the finish line.

"Dutch gets fourth!" Chris said.

Dutch was breathing heavily.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope." Josiah said.

"Wait!" Jennifer called.

Josiah turned.

"Huh?" He asked.

Jennifer was pointing.

An opening in the foliage showed that the finish line and the beach were close.

"Yes!" Josiah cheered.

"Come on!" Jennifer called.

The couple ran out of the forest and towards the finish line.

At that point the helicopter arrived.

"Huh? Why is that here already?" Corey asked.

Rose and Romulus' eyes widened.

"What?" Corey and Dutch asked.

"What did Chris say when he was explaining the challenge?" Rose asked.

"That if you cross last, you're out." Corey repeated, "Whatever that means."

"Whoever crosses the finish line last-" Romulus began.

Corey and Dutch gasped.

"No!" Corey said, in disbelief.

"Yes!" Chris replied laughing

Once they neared it, Josiah stopped, slightly panting.

"After you." Josiah said, smiling.

Jennifer smiled and crossed the finish line.

Josiah followed her, crossing the finish line last.

"Josiah! Congrats!" Chris said.

"Huh?" Josiah asked.

"You're out of the game!" Chris explained.

"What?! How?" Josiah and Jennifer asked.

"You crossed the finish line last! I told you that whoever crosses the finish line last is out!" Chris laughed, "Bye bye!"

Josiah's eyes widened.

"No..." He whispered.

"Josiah! No!" Jennifer said, running to hug him.

Josiah stood there, one arm around Jennifer, one in his hair.

"I can't do this without you!" Jennifer said, holding back tears.

"Yes you can." Josiah said, "I mean, you proved that I don't always have to protect you, right?"

"But that's different!" Jennifer said.

"No it isn't! You can do this! Stay strong! I believe in you!" Josiah said.

He used his index finger to lift Jennifer's head.

"Hey." Josiah said.

Jennifer looked up at him.

They kissed.

"Aww." Chris said, "How touching!"

The two separated.

"It's been great playing with you." Corey said, "You were a great teammate. And friend."

"Thanks. Keep it up!" Josiah said, "Bye Rose. Good luck!"

"Thanks! I'll keep an eye on Jennifer for you." Rose said.

"No need. She can take care of herself." Josiah said, climbing onto the rope ladder.

The helicopter began to take off.

"Bye, guys!" Josiah called as he flew away.

"Rose! Pick someone to take with you to the cottage!" Chris said.

Rose looked at Corey and the distraught Jennifer.

Rose sneaked a glance at Corey.

Corey nodded.

"I'll understand." Corey said, smiling.

Rose nodded, "I choose Jennifer."

"Great! Everyone get a good night's sleep. You're all safe for now."

The final five walked off.

Romulus and Dutch were smiling.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Yes, yes, yes! He's gone! Finally! I've been waiting to break them up and it finally happened because of his incompetence! Woohoo!**

* * *

"Well, that's it! Come back for another episode of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!" Chris said, "I'm your host, Chris McLean, signing off!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it! Jennifer and Josiah were separated! What do you think of the final five? Who do you think is going to be the final two from these five remaining? I would like to thank TotalDramaGirl101 for submitting Josiah! Also, before I forget: Archiepelago! Can you include these facts in your review: **

**-Your characters full name, middle name and nicknames included.**

**-A brief backstory to your character regarding their family.**

**-And finally, what your character would (or would have) use(d) the prize money for.**

**Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!**


	11. Maze of Our Lives!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 6 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the final six competed in a sudden death triathlon! It was fairly simple! A thirty kilometer swim to grab a boat, and then a leg around the island! From there they would race to the other side of the island! In the end, Rose won the challenge and Josiah was instantly eliminated! As a consolation, Rose decided to take Jennifer to the Winner's Cottage with her! Today's challenge will follow a similar route, where the contestants will have to fight to survive! Nine contestants down, five losers still in the game and four episodes left! It's bound to be an exciting adventure!"**

* * *

Rose and Jennifer were sitting in the living room of the winner's cottage.

They were deep in conversation.

The two girls were sitting with tubs of ice cream and bags of chips surrounding them.

The TV was on the WifeTime Channel.

"I just- I just don't know how I'm going to be able to hold on. Emotionally, I mean." Jennifer said, "I mean the challenge are fine. It's just the thought of not being with Josiah is-"

"Relax. You can make it through. You have me and Cor." Rose reassured.

Jennifer smiled, "T-thanks."

"No problem." Rose said.

Jennifer shrugged.

"I'm probably being eliminated next anyways." Jennifer sighed.

"What? Why do you say that?" Rose asked.

"Well, Romulus is ruthless. He's obviously going to make it to the final four. Dutch is clinging onto Romulus, so he is too. Corey is such a nice guy, so they'll probably not going to eliminate him. And you're just so... perfect! You're obviously going to make it to the final two!" Jennifer pointed out, "The only thing I had going for me was Josiah. And now that he's gone-"

"Don't say that!" Rose said, "And don't count on me getting to the finale. I mean, you have no idea how hard it is."

"How hard what is?" Jennifer asked.

"Nevermind." Rose sighed.

Jennifer shrugged and continued to watch the TV.

Rose sighed, eating a chip.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: No one understands. They just don't get it! It's like- Ugh! I hate this! I hate being perfect- I hate always- Ugh!**

* * *

Corey was still asleep in his shelter.

Romulus and Dutch were watching him.

"How far do you think he can go without his precious Rose?" Dutch asked.

"Who knows? He doesn't seem to be a powerhouse. He hasn't really done anything all season. It'd be better to take him to the final three over Jennifer. I mean she's already won one of the single challenges, and not to mention she's in emotional turmoil. She'd do anything to make Josiah happy." Romulus said.

Dutch shrugged.

"I say we get rid of Rose first. Then we can get rid of Jennifer. Then Corey." Romulus said.

"And then it'll be you and me costing to the finale." Dutch laughed

Romulus smiled.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: As if. I'll be eliminating Rose first. Then Jennifer. And then Dutch. I'll be taking Corey to the finale with me, because I know for a fact I can beat that idiotic peon. *smirks devilishly***

* * *

Corey yawned sitting up.

Romulus' eyes bulged and he sat back down, acting as if he were asleep.

Dutch feigned tiredness.

His eyes were narrow and his lips were slightly puckered out.

"Hey." Corey yawned.

"Hi." Dutch sighed.

Romulus yawned and sat up.

"Ugh." Romulus yawned, "What time is it?"

"Who knows." Corey asked, "I haven't seen a clock in such a long time."

"I'm surprised that Chris hasn't bother us by now." Romulus sighed.

"Contestants! Please meet in the arena in five!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Speak of the devil." Dutch said.

* * *

The contestants walked in the forest, making their way for the arena.

"Hey!" Rose said to Corey as they met up.

"Hi! How was the cottage?" Corey asked.

"It was great!" Rose said, "Jennifer and I had a real heart to heart this morning."

"How's she doing?" Corey asked, glancing backwards.

Behind them, and behind Dutch and Romulus, Jennifer was trudging behind everyone else.

Her hands were in her pockets and she was looking at the ground.

"She said she was fine, but I don't believe it." Rose said.

Corey shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in time." Corey said.

Rose shrugged.

The final five reached the arena.

Their eyes widened.

"What is that?" Romulus asked.

On the arena floor, was a maze of hedges and walls.

"This is your challenge!" Chris announced.

"A garden?" Dutch asked.

"Nope! It's a maze!" Chris said.

The contestants walked down towards the maze.

"What's this all about?" Corey asked.

"Kind of you to ask!" Chris said, "So here's the jist! Your challenge? Get from one end of the maze to the other. Simple, right?"

"Yeah." Dutch said.

"Wrong!" Chris said.

"Huh?" Jennifer asked.

"It's not just a straight-forward maze! There are three sections! The beginning, the middle, and the end!" Chris said.

"Aren't those three sections a part of everything?" Rose asked.

"Shush." Chris said, "The beginning, the plain hedge, will feature traps and dangerous wild animals on the loose! Be careful! If you manage to survive that, you make it to Section Two! That's the part adorned with brick wall. It'll be a game of hide and seek! Cardboard Cutouts of your friends will rise and fall. Your mission? You have to encounter everyone who was eliminated in order. If, let's say, Josiah pops up when you were looking for Feline, you have to start that section over again!"

"How is that even Hide and See-" Romulus began.

"Shut up!" Chris said.

Romulus closed his mouth.

"Section Three, the part with the metal walls, is a bit more fun. And by fun, I mean good for ratings!" Chris said, "Your task is to make it through that part of the maze as fast as you can. But be careful! In that part of the maze, your enemies will be lurking! The HaskSok! Mrs. Crabsmith! Sr. Gregory! They'll all be there, waiting for you! If you manage to make it out alive you win! And let me be clear so no one is confused this time. If you finish last, you will go home! No elimination ceremony! No marshmallows! No bonfire!"

The contestants gasped.

"Two in a row? You have to be kidding!" Corey said.

"Nope!" Chris laughed. "Are you guys ready?"

The contestants got in running position.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chris announced.

The final five ran into the maze.

In front of them were five different paths.

"Choose your path." A deep voice rang.

Rose ran for the path in the middle.

Corey shrugged and ran for the path to the left.

Romulus took the path to the right.

Jennifer took the path between the left and the middle.

Dutch took the path between the right and the middle.

* * *

Rose was careful not to make too much noise.

She looked left and right, hoping to not come in contact with any animals.

Rose was about to take a step forward, but stopped herself.

Something felt off.

Rose took her sweater off and dropped it in front of her.

The ground disappeared, revealing a giant hole in the ground.

Rose laughed.

"Think I was going to fall for that, did you?" Rose asked.

She walked backwards and took a deep breath.

She then took off running and jumped over the hole.

She landed on the other side with ease.

"Perfect Ten." Rose sighed.

She walked off, leaving behind her jacket.

She didn't need it anymore.

* * *

Romulus was walking in the maze, without a care in the world.

He was casually strolling.

That's when he heard a roar.

"What was that?" Romulus asked himself.

He turned around.

And that's when he saw it.

It was big.

It was furry.

It was a vicious, ferocious lion.

"Oh crap." Romulus breathed.

The lion bolted after Romulus.

Romulus screamed and began to run, afraid of being the lion's next meal.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: A lion? Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to out run a lion?!**

* * *

Romulus looked down as he ran.

And he saw his salvation.

The one thing that would save him from this vicious big cat.

Romulus jumped over the next on the ground.

He rolled onto the ground.

"Ow!" Romulus cried.

The lion was just about to pounce.

Just before he could jump into the air, he was snagged up by the net.

The lion roared again.

"Woo-hoo!" Romulus cheered. "Take that, you overgrown cat!"

The lion growled.

Romulus scattered.

* * *

Dutch walked through the maze.

He stood at a crossroads.

Left or Right?

This question could determine whether he won the challenge or was sent home.

Dutch decided not to put so much depth into it and went left.

He took a step forward.

The hedges began to close in on him.

"Agh!" Dutch cried.

He ran backwards, just to find that the passage he used to get there didn't exist anymore.

Dutch turned around.

His eyes were wide with fear.

He narrowed his eyes, looking down the path to the left.

There it was.

The brick wall that signified Section Two!

Dutch cheered.

"Take that!" Dutch laughed, running for the path to the left.

But the wall of hedge blocked his path.

"Crap!" Dutch cried.

He looked to his right, seeing that passage was still slightly available.

He slipped into it just before it could close off.

He took a deep breath and looked behind him.

It was all hedge.

"So it looks like there's no going back." Dutch said.

* * *

Jennifer walked forward, looking left and right.

She continued to walk, until she stepped on a button that was implanted on the floor.

At that point, five blades swung like pendulums.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Really? Blades? No way is this actually happening!**

* * *

Jennifer looked at the blades, trying to deduce a pattern.

The first blade swung left when the third did as well.

The second and fourth both swung right at the same time.

The third and the sixth blades swung at random times.

Jennifer took a deep, shaky breath.

"This is for Josiah." She told herself.

Jennifer waited for the first blade to swing left.

She ran past it.

She counted the seconds.

Jennifer dove past the second.

The third.

The fourth.

Jennifer ran forward at the wrong moment at that point.

The blade came hurdling toward her.

Jennifer screamed and dove to the floor.

The sound of the blade was sickening.

Jennifer crawled under the blade and inspected herself.

Then she gasped.

Not far from her sat most of her hair.

Her strawberry blonde locks.

Chopped off.

She screamed a blood-curddling scream.

Then she stopped.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I feel like it happened at the perfect time. My long hair, I guess you could say, symbolized by innocence and my dependence on Josiah. Now that that's gone, my short hair symbolizes my independence and strength.**

* * *

Jennifer stood up.

She looked at the final blade.

Jennifer took a deep breath and ran past it.

She then walked off, determined to win this challenge.

* * *

Corey was lost.

Sure, he was in Section Two.

But he was still lost.

Corey took a step forward.

A cardboard cutout sprang from the ground.

Corey dove out of it's line of vision.

It was Kennedy.

Corey smiled and got up.

A bell went off.

Corey cheered.

He kept on walking forward, looking around.

Then he saw the crossroad.

Either go right or left.

Which way was the right way?

Corey sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Corey said, taking the path on the left.

There, he was met with yet another standee.

He hit the floor.

Hard.

"Oof!" Corey said.

Above him, he saw Feline.

Wrong.

Corey stayed down.

The standee slid down and Corey stood up.

* * *

Rose was walking around the second section.

She continued to walk silently.

Rose stopped in her tracks.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: My mom trained me to notice small abnormalities in the sound patters. *sighs***

* * *

Rose sighed and leaned against a wall.

Huck popped out of the ground.

Rose rolled her eyes and spun in front of the standee.

A bell went off.

Rose passed the standee and continued to walk.

That's when she saw her.

"Jennifer!" Rose waved.

"Hey, Rose!" Jennifer called.

Rose jogged over to Jennifer, sliding under the cutout of Chris McLean.

"Whoa! How did you know that was going to be there?" Jennifer asked.

"You know." Rose said, shrugging.

"Perfect." Rose and Jennifer said in unison.

"I still don't see why you don't like it. I mean, you can do anything right the first time! Unlike all of us, who have to try multiple times to get something right." Jennifer said.

"Wait!" Rose stopped, "Did you get a haircut?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Don't bring it up. An encounter with the blade trap."

Rose cringed.

The walked together in silence.

Rose stopped and pulled Jennifer to the wall.

"Ouch! What was that about?" Jennifer asked.

Titus popped up from the ground.

"Oh, goody! I need him!" Jennifer said.

She jumped in front of the standee.

A bell rung.

Jennifer clapped as the standee sank back into the floor.

The two girls walked off.

* * *

Romulus walked around.

A standee rose up from the ground, catching him off guard.

He dove to the floor.

It was Feline,.

Romulus' eyes widened.

He stood up just as the standee was going down.

"What?! No! That's not fair!" Romulus shouted. "I stood in front of it!"

Romulus rolled his eyes and stepped over the standee slot.

"You're right! Sorry!" Chris said over the intercom.

"Huh?" Romulus asked.

The standee rose again, hitting Romulus straight in the crotch.

His eyes widened and filled with tears and he was raised into the air.

"Owww..." He said in a high-pitched voice.

Romulus was cowering when he saw it.

Straight in front of him.

More or less.

The exit.

After the third section.

He could easily make it.

* * *

Dutch was wandering the third section, having just finished the first.

It seemed pretty straight-forward.

He hadn't seen one of his enemies.

Maybe Chris was lying.

Lying to make things more "interesting".

"Ook!" Said a voice.

Dutch looked behind him and screamed.

Five HaskSok men stood there, looking vicious and bloodthirsty.

Dutch began to run, not looking back.

He took a sharp left.

He continued to run until he got tired.

He looked passed his shoulder.

There was no one there.

"Huh?" Dutch asked himself.

Dutch kept on walking forward.

And that's when he saw the most disgusting thing he had seen in his life.

Mrs. Crabsmith.

She hadn't seen him though.

Dutch edged back away and ran off.

* * *

**Dutch Confessional: *Shivers***

* * *

Corey was looking around section three, hoping to find either Jennifer or Rose.

What he didn't plan on finding was Chef dressed as a Colonial Ghost.

Chef growled at Corey and chased after him.

Corey's eyes widened and he ran away.

"Agh!" Corey cried, "Go away!"

He could hear Chef's heavy boots hit the ground.

With every twist and turn Corey took.

Chef followed.

"Leave me alone!" Corey cried.

"Sorry, kid! It's the job!" Chef said as he ran.

Corey continued to run, until he ran into Romulus.

The two bumped heads.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Romulus spat.

"It's- it's!" Corey began.

"It's what? Stop studdering, you freak." Romulus spat.

Corey got up and ran off.

"What's your problem?!" Romulus asked.

He turned and he saw it.

Chef in a horrible-fitting costume.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: That's enough to give anyone nightmares.**

* * *

Jennifer and Rose were walking through the maze, no troubles as of yet.

"I don't see why Chris said this would be the most daring part of the challenge." Jennifer said, "We haven't ran into anything."

"Don't be too sure." Rang a familiar voice.

"Crabmeat." Rose and Jennifer said in unison.

Crabsmith laughed.

She was in a wrestling uniform, her legs far apart.

"Rose! Look, it's the exit!" Jennifer said, pointing past Crabsmith.

It was true.

Behind the big hulk of evil woman stood the exit.

"And the only way to get to it is to get past me." Crabsmith bellowed.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked forward.

"Oh, you're stepping up to the challenge? Don't be disappointing if you can-" Crabsmith said.

With one flick of the wrist, Rose brought Crabsmith down.

Jennifer clapped.

* * *

**Rose Confessional: My mom made me take Karate as well. Said if I didn't get a black belt she would kick me out.**

* * *

"Go." Rose said, her face void of emotion, "I'm waiting for Corey."

"Okay!" Jennifer said, starting to run off.

"Jennifer?" Rose asked.

Jennifer stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

Rose ran to Jennifer, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for being such a great friend." Rose said.

Jennifer smiled, unsure what this was all about.

"Um, okay." She said, laughing, "Don't wait too long, okay? See ya on the other side!"

She ran off and exited the maze.

"I don't think you will." Rose said, turning around and walking deeper into the maze.

* * *

"Jennifer wins the challenge!" Chris announced over the PA System, "Now let's just see who goes home!"

At that point, Dutch ran out of the maze.

"What is wrong with you?!" Dutch asked Chris, "I almost died twice!"

"But you didn't!" Chris laughed.

Dutch rolled his eyes.

"Two of the final four are set! Let's see who else makes it!" Chris said.

Jennifer was anxious.

She was hoping either Corey or Rose or both would exit the maze next.

* * *

Romulus ran for the exit, jumping over the body of Crabsmith.

He looked back, seeing Rose standing there.

Romulus raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: What was she doing? She could have easily won!**

* * *

Romulus ran for the exit and left the maze.

At that point, Corey jogged by.

"Rose?!" Corey asked, worried. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came back to say-" Rose began.

"Don't you know that either you and me is getting eliminated now?" Corey asked.

"I do." Rose said, taking Corey's hand.

The two walked for the exit.

"Then why-" Corey began.

"I waited here. I got here first but I waited." Rose said.

"What?! Why?" Corey asked.

The two stood just inches away from the exit.

"You know, who cares. You go. I'll be happy to-" Corey began.

"No. You're crossing that finish line." Rose said.

"No, I'm not." Corey began, "You deserve it-"

"I'm tired of this, Cor." Rose said.

"Tired of competing for a million dollars?" Corey asked.

"No!" Rose said.

At this point all of her emotions came flooding out.

"Of always having to live up to expectations! Everyone excepts me to win! Everyone expects me to be the best! I can't do it anymore! It makes me scared, It gives me anxiety! I just can't do it!" Rose began. "I can't fail here because everyone is so sure I'm going to win the game! I can't fail at home or else it'll break my mom's heart!"

"But-" Corey began.

"I stayed behind to lose." Rose said, "And I also stayed behind to just say: Goodbye, love."

"No, Rose-" Corey began.

Rose began to kiss Corey.

Corey kissed back, completely unaware that Rose had been inching them towards the end of the maze.

Corey stood just outside.

Rose was still inside.

"Corey! You get a spot in the final four!" Chris said, "Surprisingly, Rose is out!"

"What?!" Jennifer, Dutch, and Romulus asked.

Rose smiled.

"Finally." She said to herself.

She took off her headband and threw it on the floor.

Her hair cascaded past her face.

"I failed." She said to herself, gitty.

"Huh?" Jennifer asked.

"I failed." Rose said, "I failed!"

She ran to Jennifer and hugged her.

The helicopter arrived and Rose ran to the rope ladder.

She grabbed on and waved.

"Bye!" Rose said, waving.

Something about her was different.

She expelled a different energy.

The final four waved goodbye.

Rose looked off into the skies, excited to see what path her life would take next.

"Well that was a shocking twist! Come back next time to see more drama unfold in Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! The 'Shoe In To Win' self-eliminated! She may have been taken out of the game, but she learned somethings are better then winning! Thanks to Obsessive-Gal for submitting Rose! I had a blast with her! The final four is now Romulus, Dutch, Jennifer, and Corey! Who's going to win? Which gender do you think will win the entire game? Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	12. Blasts from the Past

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All 6 Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, the final five competed in a sudden-death maze challenge! The concept was simple: three sections, each presenting a new danger! Part one was where the contestants were given the task to escape wild animals and dangerous trap! One of these traps led to Jennifer's impromptu haircut! Section two's task was to find standees of their eliminated friends in order, or be sent back to the beginning. Section three was where they had to face their enemies! In the end, Jennifer won the challenge and Rose self-eliminated, fed up with always living up to expectations! We're winding down to the end here! Four contestants left! Not counting this one, two episodes remaining! Who knows where it can go from here?!"**

* * *

"Hello viewers!" Chris announced. "For the last sixteen weeks, you've been watching fourteen teenagers battle it out for one million dollars!"

He walked down the beach.

Romulus and Dutch were bickering.

Corey and Jennifer were swimming.

"Well, it's down to the final four! But at this point, you may be wondering, what happened to all of the eliminated losers? What are they doing now? How do they feel about the final four? Who do they think will win? Well, let's take a small trip, where all of these questions will be answered!" Chris said.

The host jumped onto a jet-ski.

He started it up and rode off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the jet-ski docked.

"Today's focus obviously won't be on the final four." Chris said, "We're here at the Isle De Losers, where the eliminated contestants spend their days in splendor and luxury!"

A huge mansion was on the island.

Laughing and music was heard.

Behind the mansion, was a pool.

A gigantic pool, surrounded by luxury pool chairs and a small juice bar just outside of it.

At this juice bar sat Kennedy and Titus.

"I just don't see why they don't have Strawberry-Lemonade." Kennedy said, "It's like- my favorite drink of all time!"

"When we get out here, I'll buy you all the strawberry-lemonade you want." Titus cooed.

"Oh yeah?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah." Titus laughed.

The two began to kiss.

"Ugh." Alexis said, "Spare us the mushy gushy romance, please!"

Feline laughed.

"It's so much better being here then that stupid island." Feline said.

"You said it, sister." Alexis said, "Now that Romulus was exposed, we can finally be friends again."

"Woo-hoo!" Feline cheered.

The two had their feet in the pool, sipping alcohol-free Pina Coladas.

"This is the life!" Josiah bellowed, laughing as he swam over to Huck and Rose.

Rose smiled.

She moved the hair out of her face.

"I've only been here a week and I can't get enough!" Rose laughed.

"Too bad you couldn't have come by sooner! We had a festival for the Fourth of July!" Huck said, "It was amazing!"

"Want to know what we did for Fourth of July?" Josiah asked.

"We ate wild berries and fish." Rose said, "That was it."

* * *

A ways over sat Rosalie.

She was in her bathing suit, soaking in the sun's rays.

She refused to talk to anyone.

"What? These people hate me; not my fault I wanted to make it far!" Rosalie said, "Oh, waiter! Another smoothie, if you please!"

The waiter came by will a tall glass of banana smoothie.

"Who am I rooting for? Romulus, of course!" Rosalie said, "I mean sure, he double-crossed me. But I was going to do the same to him; he just did it before I could. He deserves the money more then anyone else... You know, because he actually played the game."

Rosalie looked at the camera.

"What do I think of the final four? Well, I think I should obviously be in it. But the only one who deserves it is Romulus. Jennifer seriously rode on Josiah's coattails all season. Corey didn't do a thing, and Dutch was eliminated third. He made it that far because he came back." Rosalie scoffed.

* * *

"It's clear that either Jennifer or Corey should win at this point. I mean, they're the only good guys left!" Alexis said.

"I love them- but who said that being a good guy means winning? Shouldn't it be who played the game the best? And I think between the two that Jennifer should win. She won two challenges." Feline said.

"Yeah- both times with the help of other people." Alexis pointed out. "She didn't do anything by herself. Corey might not have won things, but at least he was independent."

"So? What good is independence when you don't win challenges? This is a game!" Feline pointed out.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"What do I think about the final four?" Feline asked, "Well I like Corey and Jennifer. I just can't believe that Rose was eliminated!"

"I know! I thought for sure she would be in the final three, at least!" Alexis said.

"That's the weird part!" Feline agreed.

* * *

Jacob was lounging on a pool chair in his swim-trunks.

"I think, personally, that Corey should win. He was real nice and funny." Jacob said, simple and to the point. "And after all, he seems to be the one that deserves it the most."

Jacob sipped the drink in his hand.

The sun reflected off his sunglasses.

"What do I think of the final four? I don't really have an opinion on Jennifer, but I think Corey is the one that deserves it the most. Dutch was a total jerk. Romulus was using us all by pretending to be really nice." Jacob explained.

* * *

Cherry was casually sitting at the juice bar, reading a book.

"Huh?" Cherry asked turning, "What do I feel about the final four?"

The camera moved up and down.

Cherry closed her book.

"Well." Cherry said, "I think that Romulus shouldn't be there. He's a backstabber and a manipulator. He manipulated us all and we all thought he was our friend. He was just using us to get ahead."

She rolled her eyes.

"The only one who deserves to be there is Jennifer. She's sweet, kind, and loyal."

She looked at the camera.

"I think that Jennifer should win. She has all the qualities of a good winner!"

* * *

Titus and Kennedy sat together, making out.

The camera man cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kennedy giggled, "What do I think of the final four?"

Kennedy pondered a bit.

"Well- I think that the general consensus is that Jennifer and Corey are the best candidates." Titus said.

"Huh?" Kennedy asked, "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that everyone agree-zles that Jen and Corey are the best options to win!"

"... That's what I just said." Titus laughed.

"Then why didn't you just say it without using all those fancy-pants words?" Kennedy laughed.

"And I think that Dutch is a total jerk. He was only here for four weeks and he managed to break almost all the doors by slamming them too hard." Kennedy said.

Titus sighed.

"Romulus doesn't even deserve to be in the final four. He should have been taken out of the game along time ago. It's only luck that he's made it this far." Titus explained.

Kennedy nodded.

"Let's make out!" Titus said.

"Okay!" Kennedy chirped.

* * *

"Corey or Jennifer should win. I'm happy with whoever!" Rose said, "But I'd really want Corey to win."

"I agree! Corey winning would be great!" Huck said, clapping.

"But Jennifer winning would be even better!" Josiah said.

Rose and Huck shrugged.

"What I wouldn't be able to stand is Dutch or Romulus winning." Rose scoffed.

"Ugh- I would die." Huck said.

"They shouldn't even have made it as far as they did. It was all by chance." Josiah said.

"Seriously." Rose agreed.

* * *

Later that day, the ten eliminated contestants sat around the pool.

The first six eliminated sat on the floor.

The last four eliminated sat in chairs.

"What's this about?" Alexis asked.

Just as she asked, a puff of smoke appeared in the center of the mass of eliminated contestants.

"Whoa!"

"What the-"

"How did you just do that-"

"I can't breathe!"

"Relax!" Chris laughed. "I'm here for a reason!"

"Wait!" Rose said, "If you're here, who's watching the others on the island.."

Chris pondered for a minute.

"I mean, how much trouble can they get into?" Chris asked.

* * *

Romulus and Dutch were fighting with each other.

"Stop with the punching in the face!" Romulus shouted, elbowing Dutch in the groin.

Jennifer was somehow attacked by a rogue jellyfish.

"Agh! Get it off me!" Jennifer cried, just before it stung her.

Corey had somehow passed out on the beach.

"Ugh..." He moaned.

* * *

"Anyway, I need the four of your for something very important." Chris said.

"Why just us?" Feline asked.

"Because, you made it to the merge! You're all pretty important." Chris said, "Besides not being in the final four."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Feline asked.

"I need you guys for something very important." Chris said.

"We've covered this." Josiah said, "But what is it?"

"You get to choose who goes next!" Chris said, "Your other contestants can help you decide, but in the end you cast the vote!"

Rosalie smirked.

She stood up, "Dutch."

A bell went off.

"Romulus." Rose said, simply.

A bell went off.

The other contestants gasped.

Rosalie pondered for a bit.

She knew if she didn't have a say in it, Romulus would go home.

She then thought of a devious idea.

"But Dutch has been a total jerk to us all." Rosalie said, "My guy was just playing a game."

"Sure he was playing a game, but Dutch didn't back stab everyone." Josiah pointed out, "He was just a jerk."

A bell went off.

"Wait, what?!" Josiah asked.

"And Dutch never lied to people's faces." Feline said.

"Wow! The majority of you voted for Dutch?!" Chris asked.

"What? No! I'm voting for Romulus!" Feline said.

"But you said Dutch's name. That counts as a vote!" Chris laughed, "Rosalie tricked you all!"

Rosalie smirked.

"But we didn't even know! That can't count!" Josiah said.

"Oh! But it does! Rosalie tricked you all into taking Romulus into the final three!" Chris laughed.

Rosalie smirked, "Sorry, y'all."

"I knew there was a reason we picked you!" Chris laughed.

"This is total bull!"

"Totally unfair!"

"I don't want him here!"

"He punched my watermelon!"

All the contestants turned to look at Huck.

"What?" Huck asked, "He did!"

* * *

Back on the island, Dutch was being herded onto the helicopter.

"Wait! What?! How am I eliminated?! We didn't even compete in a challenge!" Dutch shouted, outraged.

"The outed contestants votes- and you were finally popular for a change!" Chris laughed.

"This is so unfair!" Dutch said.

Corey and Jennifer cheered.

Romulus smirked.

Another threat down.

And he didn't even have to do anything this time.

"Congrats! You're all in the final three!" Chris said as she loaded the helicopter after Dutch, "I'll be right back."

Corey and Jennifer cheered again.

Romulus continued to smirk.

* * *

Back at the Isla de Losers, Huck was escorted to the pool.

"Nice. Real nice." Dutch said, rolling his eyes.

The contestants cheered.

"Now only one bad guy against two good guys!" Kennedy cheered.

"But the bad guy is the worst bad guy in Total Drama History." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Alexis sighed, "They're totally screwed."

"They're totally going to be manipulated." Josiah agreed.

"All the better TV to watch!" Chris laughed. "Come back next time when the final three compete in the pen-ultimate challenge! Who will be sent home next and which two lucky contestants will reach the finale? Find out on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"

* * *

**That was it! Sorry if this one was unusually short! I usually try to get to 3,000 but I only got to 2,000 this time! I would like to thank _zombiefear101_ for Dutch! He was fun to write as! The final three have been set! Romulus, Jennifer, and Corey! Who's gonna make it to the final two? Who do you think will win? Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	13. Episode 18: The Pen-Ultimate Warrior!

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. All three Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes, we visited the eliminated contestants to see their take on the final four and who they think would win! They almost unanimously agreed that Jennifer or Corey should win! It was equally almost unanimous that either Dutch or Romulus should be eliminated next! That day, I had the last four eliminated contestants vote on who should go home next! They were all about to vote off Romulus when Rosalie pulled the last trick from her sleeve; manipulating everyone into voting off Dutch! That night Dutch was eliminated! The final three are set and the pen-ultimate challenge is reering it's ugly head! Who's going to win? Who's going to make it to the final two? Find out!"**

* * *

Corey and Jennifer sat on the beach, talking.

"It's perfect! There are two of us and only one of him! We have the greater chance to eliminate him!" Corey said.

"Awesome! That means that we can both make it to the finale!" Jennifer cheered.

"That is if you guys manage to beat me in this challenge. Which you won't." Romulus laughed, "You're both going down."

Corey scowled, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because. I'm better then both of you combined." Romulus laughed, "Between the two of you you've won two challenges. And that's only because Rose let Jennifer win one and Jennifer blew up an old mansion."

"So?" Corey asked.

"Did you miss the keyword? Jennifer." Romulus pointed out, "Jennifer. You haven't won squat! You're useless. And you're totally going down."

Corey growled.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: Ugh! I hate that guy! He's going down! He's going down!**

* * *

Corey stood up, "Don't be too sure. You're going down today. And I'm going to make sure of it."

Romulus rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: So now it's only Me, The Useless Guy, and Little Miss "Josiah! Save me!". I am totally going to win. I deserve it! I'm the only one who played the game! They're all petty compared to me. *laughs***

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I'm in the final three! Who would have guessed?! I hope that Corey and I make it to finale- so that means that Romulus has to go. Like now!**

* * *

"As if. Without Rose or Josiah, you guys are hopeless." Romulus laughed.

Jennifer stood up, "I don't need anyone! You're going down, you- you ginger freak!"

Romulus was taken a back, shocked.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: Ginger freak?**

* * *

Jennifer raced after Corey.

"He has to go down." Jennifer and Corey said in unison to each other.

Romulus smirked on the beach, laying down and enjoying the rays.

"I'm going to make you proud." He said to himself.

"Final three! Please make your way to the arena! We've got a big surprise for you!" Chris announced.

* * *

The three remaining contestants walked through the forest.

"I wonder what he wants." Jennifer said.

"He's probably going to make us compete in the pen-ultimate challenge." Romulus said, rolling his eyes.

Jennifer scowled.

"Nice hair cut by the way." Romulus said, laughing.

Jennifer's eyes widened.

She turned around and tried to pounce on Romulus.

Corey held her back.

"Let me at him! Ugh! I'm going to rip out your throat with my teeth, you little weasel!" Jennifer cried, trying to reach him.

"Relax!" Corey shouted.

Romulus laughed and walked past them.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Jennifer cried.

"Violence isn't going to solve anything! We have to beat him in the challenge!" Corey shouted.

Jennifer huffed, "Fine."

* * *

The final three stood in the arena, observing the large contraption in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Romulus asked.

It was tall and insane looking.

The top seemed to look like a festival ride.

"Is that the gravitron?" Jennifer asked.

"Yup!" Chris laughed.

Directly underneath was a trampoline.

To the left of it was a conveyor belt, with a wall of fists to the right of it.

"That is your next challenge!" Chris said. "The first part anyway."

"Isn't the most dangerous part of the challenge the second part?" Corey asked.

"Not this time!" Chris said. "So here's the deal! The three of you must climb your way up to that carnival ride by means of the ropes right there! Be careful, because some are more sturdy then others! From there, the three of you will ride the Gravitron for a minute. Then you'll grab the parachutes from inside and jump out! Some of them are real parachutes. The others are filled with useless crud! You'll land on that trampoline directly underneath the ride! You'll bounce onto the conveyor belt and try to avoid the fists that pop out of that wall! Whoever gets the worst time loses! The two remaining will then compete in the final part of the challenge! The winner of that challenge gets to choose the person who goes to the final with him or her!"

"This is insane." Romulus said, "We could seriously die from this."

"I know!" Chris laughed, "That's what makes it excellent TV!"

Jennifer scoffed.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

The contestants got in running position.

"Set?"

Romulus has a determined looked on his face.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: No way are these puke-bags going to beat me!**

* * *

Jennifer had a scowl on her face.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I can't let Romulus beat me! He's going down!**

* * *

Corey was ready for this.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: That jerk is going to lose! I'm going to make sure of it!**

* * *

"Go!" Chris shouted.

The final three raced for the ropes.

Jennifer was the first to reach a rope.

She began to climb.

Just then, Romulus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down.

She landed on the floor.

"Oof!" Jennifer cried.

Romulus laughed as he climbed, "Sucks for you!"

Jennifer growled and raced to another rope.

She began to climb.

Corey was already climbing, just behind Romulus.

"Romulus is currently in the lead!" Chris announced.

Romulus climbed with a certain ferocity.

Corey climbed as fast as he could.

Jennifer stopped climbing and took off her boot.

She then chucked it at Romulus' face.

"Ow!" Romulus cried, using one of his hands to clutch his face.

Corey was able to out-climb Romulus by this.

Jennifer smirked and continued to climb.

Romulus rubbed his face.

"Corey takes the lead!" Chris announced, "Jennifer and Romulus are tied!"

Corey continued to climb.

Romulus smirked and managed to out-climb Jennifer.

He then swung to one side, hitting Corey.

"Ow!" Corey said, continuing to climb.

Romulus scowled.

Romulus continued to hit Corey.

This time Corey scowled.

He swung back at Romulus.

Jennifer took this to her advantage and climbed with intense precision.

Jennifer reached the gravitron first.

She ran to a padded panel and laid down.

Corey followed, but was pulled down to the floor by his ankle.

Romulus rose into the gravitron, with an insane look in his eye.

"No one is beating me!" Romulus shouted, laying on the panel.

Corey laid on a panel as well.

The entrance closed and the ride began to turn around in a circle.

Slowly at first.

Then faster and faster.

It was going incredibly fast.

Romulus' face was green.

Jennifer's cheeks were puffed out.

"I'm going to puke!" Corey cried.

The three contestants screamed.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I have a weak- stomach-**

* * *

Romulus puked.

"Ew!" Jennifer cried, as the gravitron spun the vomit in a circle.

The gravitron stopped and the puke dropped to the floor.

They stopped.

The three fell to the floor, completely dizzy.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: Why are there three cameras? I thought there was only one!**

* * *

Corey shook his head and walked to the crate in the corner of the room.

He opened it and pulled out a parachute.

An opening appeared in the floor.

Corey grabbed his head and jumped out.

Jennifer grabbed a parachute and followed Corey out of the ride.

Romulus was still puking.

He looked up and took a deep breath.

He grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the gravitron, screaming.

Corey pulled the cord of his parachute.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: Here's to hoping that the parachute is a real parachute...**

* * *

The parachute popped out of the pack.

"Phew." Corey breathed.

Romulus dove for the trampoline.

He pulled the cord.

A parachute popped out.

"Woo-hoo!" Romulus cried.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I can win this thing yet! I can win it for my dad!**

* * *

Jennifer was falling fast towards the parachute.

"Why is this thing so heavy?!" Jennifer asked, pulling the cord.

A bowling ball came flying out.

"What?!" Jennifer cried.

She fell onto the trampoline and bounced onto the motionless conveyor belt.

"Ugh." She moaned.

Corey landed gently onto the trampoline.

He pulled himself out from under the fabric and began to bounce.

Romulus landed afterwards.

"Look out!" Romulus shouted, pushing Corey out of the took off his parachute and jumped on the trampoline, landing on the conveyor belt.

At that moment, it started to move forward.

Jennifer was on her feet, ready for anything.

A fist came flying at her.

She ducked.

A fist came barreling for Romulus' feet he jumped and pulled the fist out of it's place.

He held it with his hands.

"No damaging the equipment, dude!" Chris shouted.

Romulus smirked at used it to hit Jennifer in the side of the head.

"Ow!" Jennifer cried, falling off of the conveyor belt.

Corey jumped onto the conveyor belt and was ready for anything.

A fist came for his face.

He leaned backwards, narrowly avoiding it.

Corey ran and jumped over a fist.

Jennifer got up and started the conveyor belt challenge all over again.

Romulus finished first and smiled.

"Romulus has a spot in the next part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

Corey finished next, just as Jennifer got punched in the face.

"Corey gets the last spot! Looks like Jennifer's fate is in the hands of these two boys!" Chris announced.

"Aw, man." Jennifer sighed.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: The fact that I didn't get a chance to have a say in who got to be in the final two? Yeah, that hurt. But as long as Corey wins, I'm okay!**

* * *

The two boys sat in two different booths.

In each booth was a buzzer.

One was red and the other was blue.

"What's this all about?" Romulus asked.

"This is the second part of the challenge!" Chris explained, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions about the previously eliminated contestants! Your job is to answer it first! Whoever does gets the point! There'll be eleven rounds, so a total of ten points is available! The winner is the contestant who was the most number of points by the end!"

Romulus' face was white with terror.

Corey was smiling.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: This is great! I know a lot about the eliminated contestants! They were all my friends! Besides Rosalie and Dutch... This should be cake!**

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: ... I didn't bother to learn anything about anyone besides Rosalie and Dutch. I didn't think they'd be relevant after they were eliminated!**

* * *

"Alright, first question! What is Feline's biggest secret?" Chris asked.

Romulus was white in the face.

He didn't know the answer.

Corey thought for a moment.

Then he remembered.

He hit the buzzer.

"Corey!" Chris said.

"Feline has a secret love for the boy band, Loco Motion Boys! Her celebrity crush is Funky Paul!" Corey laughed.

"Correct!" Chris announced, "Next question! How did Josiah meet Jennifer?"

Romulus didn't know what to do.

He hit the buzzer.

"Romulus!" Chris announced.

"Oh! Um- Erm-" Romulus began.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: What was I supposed to do? I didn't know anything about them- I didn't bother to learn anything about their lives! I am so going to fail this challenge!**

* * *

"Romulus, I need an answer." Chris said.

"Online dating?" Romulus asked.

"You're wrong!" Chris said.

Corey smirked and hit his buzzer.

"Corey?" Chris asked.

"His mom set up a blind date. He initially only dated popular girls, but once he saw Jennifer everything changed." Corey explained.

Jennifer clapped.

"Go Corey!" Jennifer laughed.

"Correct!" Jennifer said.

Romulus growled.

"Corey has two points! Meanwhile, Romulus has zero!" Chris announced, "Next question! What is Rosalie's middle name?"

Corey scowled, "Who cares? She was an evil, manipulative follower and she didn't even deserve to-"

Romulus hit his buzzer, smiling.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: The one person I didn't care about!**

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: The only person I cared about! Woo-hoo!**

* * *

**Romulus Confessional (cont.): Wait! I didn't meant that I care about her- I mean- I- Give me that tape!**

* * *

"Romulus?" Chris asked.

"Eugenia! Rosalie Eugenia Ambrosias!" Romulus smirked.

"Correct!" Chris said, "Romulus has one point on the board! Chris has two!"

"Woo-hoo! Oh yeah!" Romulus laughed.

Jennifer frowned shaking her head.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: What a tool.**

* * *

"Question four! Where does Rose hail from?" Chris asked.

Chris hit the buzzer almost immediately.

"Corey?" Chris asked.

"England! She came from England!" Corey said.

"Correct!" Chris announced. "Chris has three points, Romulus has one!"

Romulus rolled his eyes.

Corey smiled.

"Next question! What was Alexis' biggest flaw in the game?" Chris asked.

Corey was thinking.

He didn't know the answer.

Romulus smirked devilishly and hit the button.

"Romulus?" Chris asked.

"She couldn't keep a secret to save her life!" Romulus announced.

"Nice one!" Chris said.

Romulus smiled.

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: I only knew that because that's what helped me eliminate her. *laughs***

* * *

"Romulus has two points! Corey has three!" Chris said, "Now it's anyone's game!"

"Go Corey! You can do it!" Jennifer shouted.

"Shut up!" Romulus snapped.

Jennifer growled and tried to run to Romulus' booth.

Chef held her back.

"You're so lucky he's here to stop me!" Jennifer shouted.

"Question six! Who could Titus trace his ancestry to?" Chris asked.

Corey hit the buzzer.

"Corey?" Chris asked.

"Emperor Nero!" Corey announced.

"Good job!" Chris said. "Corey has four points, Romulus has two! Next question: Kennedy formed a relationship with which contestant?"

Both Corey and Romulus hit their buzzers at the same time.

"Titus." Corey, Romulus, and Jennifer said in unison.

"You both get the point!" Chris said, "Romulus gets three points and Corey gets five! Question eight! Who did Dutch hate the most out of this whole cast?"

Romulus and Corey both had to think.

Corey hit his buzzer.

"Jennifer and Josiah?" Corey asked.

"Nope!" Chris said.

Romulus hit his buzzer.

"Rose?" Romulus asked.

"Nope! He hated Romulus the most!" Chris said.

"What?" Romulus asked, "That little weasel!"

"No one gets the point!" Chris said, "Question nine! What was Jacob's nickname?"

Romulus hit the buzzer.

"Jake?"

"Wrong!" Chris said.

Romulus rolled his eyes.

Corey hit the button.

"Corey?" Chris asked.

"Alpha!" Corey responded.

"Nice!" Chris announced.

"Woo-hoo!" Jennifer cheered.

"It's six to three!" Chris announced, "Question ten! What was one of Cherry's causes?"

Romulus was stumped.

Corey thought for a moment.

He was about to hit the buzzer.

Romulus' eyes widened.

He could totally lose.

He was completely afraid.

Corey hit the buzzer.

"Coffee was one of them, right?" Corey asked.

"Nice! Corey has seven! Romulus has three!" Chris said.

"Corey won!" Jennifer cheered.

"No he didn't! It's not over yet!" Chris said.

"But there's no possible way that he can beat Corey now! There's only one more round and he's losing four points!" Jennifer pointed.

"If Romulus can get this question right, he'll get five points!" Chris said.

Romulus smirked, "Bring it on!"

"The final question? What was Huck afraid of the most?" Chris asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Romulus asked "That question is totally tailored to Corey; he was Huck's best friend! That's totally unfair!"

"Sorry! That's just the order of the-" Chris began.

Corey hit his buzzer.

"He was afraid that everything he believed in would be proven wrong and he would have spent 16 years of his life believing in lies." Corey said.

"Congratulations! You won the challenge!" Chris announced.

Jennifer cheered.

Corey was in disbelief.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I can't believe it! I won the challenge! I won! Woo-hoo!**

* * *

Corey ran out of the booth to hug Jennifer.

He swung her in the air, "We won!"

"We won!" Jennifer cheered, "Yes!"

Romulus walked out of the booth and sat on the arena floor.

His face was in his hands.

"Corey!" Chris said as the helicopter flew over head, "Who are you going to eliminate today?"

Corey smirked, "Well this decision should be easy! Obviously Romu-"

"Wait!" Jennifer said, "Romulus are you crying?"

"N-no." Romulus said.

"He's crying! Because he lost out on a million bucks!" Corey laughed.

"That's not it!" Romulus shouted, looking up.

Tears ran down his face.

"You have no idea how hard it is! I know that nobody likes me, I know that I'm always going to be the most hated person where ever I go!" Romulus choked, "But I can't help it! I don't know how to be nice- I don't know how to get along with people! I never had a chance! My father raised me to thing that I was better then everyone else, but when I needed him he wasn't there! He was never there! I did this to make him happy- to notice me for once! And now it's all over!"

"Wow." Jennifer said, "I didn't know he had a heart."

She walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"It's okay." Jennifer said, "Corey, take Romulus. I'm totally okay with letting him go to the finale."

* * *

**Romulus Confessional: It worked! It worked! Real emotions for a worthy cause! I'm going to beat Corey to a pulp! I'm going to win!**

* * *

Corey thought it over.

"No." Corey said.

"Huh?" Romulus and Jennifer asked.

"I'm not taking him." Corey said, "It's a lie- It's a con."

"But he was _crying._" Jennifer said.

"Y-yeah. I was crying." Romulus said.

"So? You manipulate us all season and expect us to take you to the finale? Well, think again. This is for everyone you've eliminated! Cherry, Titus, Alexis, Huck, Feline! I'm taking Jenn-" Corey began.

"Think about what you're doing!" Romulus cried, his eyes full of fear.

"-ifer to the finale!" Corey said, speaking the dreadful words.

Romulus' world melted around him.

"No! No! No! NO! I can't lose! I can't!" Romulus cried as two interns dragged him to the helicopter.

"Too bad!" Chris laughed, before his phone rang.

"Wait a minute." Chris said, answering it, "This is McLean."

"Get off of me!" Romulus shouted.

Chris smirked and hung up.

"Romulus?" Chris asked.

"What?!" Romulus asked, outraged.

"Looks like the person you were trying to impress the most was the most outraged by your elimination! Your daddy cut you off from the family trust! He says you have to slum it with your Aunt Virginia!" Chris laughed.

"You mean I'm going to be- poor?!" Romulus asked.

"Yup!" Chris laughed.

"Noooo!" Romulus screamed as he was thrown onto the helicopter.

"And the final two is set! Jennifer vs. Corey in the ultimate battle of the sexes! Stay tuned!" Chris announced.

Jennifer and Corey hugged.

"We did it!" Jennifer cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Corey cheered.

* * *

**That's it! Romulus has met his downfall! And now he's cut off from his family's wealth! Talk about karma! The final two are Jennifer and Corey, like so many of you predicted! What did you think of Romulus' karma? Who do you think will win? Are you satisfied with the way the season played out? Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	14. This is the End!: Jennifer's Ending

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Both Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"This season on Total Drama, fourteen teenagers arrived on this island for a chance at a million dollars! There were heartbreaks, hook-ups, and hillariousness! Rosalie and Romulus formed the first alliance of the season, eliminating Dutch, Alexis, Titus, Cherry, Huck, and Feline! Then Romulus eliminated Rosalie! Titus and Kennedy became the first couple of the season, Dutch returned, and Rose and Corey promptly hooked up soon afterwards! Romulus was eliminated and received his karma! We're down to the final two! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna lose? Find out on the finale of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"**

* * *

"Welcome back! We recently had our two finalists state their opinions of the season and the other contestants in the confessional! Here's what they had to say!" Chris said.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: The theme this season? I mean, I guess it was kind of cool we got to pick it ourselves. But Battle of the Sexes? Pretty stank. Also the survival sub-theme didn't really help. Having to rough it for eighteen weeks didn't make it worth while.**

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Battle of the Sexes? Hated it. It separated Josiah and me! The only good think that came from it was getting close to all the girls! Also, not having a real bathroom almost all season was terrible. I couldn't go without being freaked out that an animal was going to eat me!**

* * *

**Corey Confessional: The people here? Um, some of them weren't the best. ****Specifically Dutch, Rosalie, and Romulus. The three of them were either jerks, mindless followers, or a total master manipulator. I was lucky to find four great people. Shout out to Rose, Huck, and Josiah!**

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: The people here? They were great! Well some of them. Not counting Dutch, Rosalie, and Romulus, I made so many friends!**

* * *

The two contestants woke up from their slumber and walked to the arena, as commanded by Chris.

"Can you believe we made it to the finale?" Jennifer asked, "I'm still in awe!"

"I know! It's amazing! Who would have thought that a guy like me could make it to the end!" Corey laughed.

"Thank god it's a friendship finale! If I was here with Romulus I would have died!" Jennifer giggled.

Corey laughed, "But it's only going to get harder from here."

"Yup!" Jennifer laughed, "Now we're enemies!"

"Ooh no!" Corey laughed as they entered the arena.

"Wow." The two said, shocked by what they saw.

On the two sides of the audience seating the arena, sat the eliminated contestants.

Kennedy, Alexis, Josiah, Rosalie, Romulus, Jacob, and Feline sat on one side.

Dutch, Rose, Huck, Titus, and Cherry sat on the other.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked, walking down the steps.

As they ran down, they noticed each side had a shirt on.

A shirt with either Jennifer or Corey's face.

"We had the peanut gallery pick sides!" Chris said.

"Cor!" Rose called, running to him.

Corey opened his arms and the two of them began to kiss.

Josiah attacked Jennifer in a big hug.

"You did great!" Josiah laughed, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Aw!" Jennifer cooed.

They kissed.

"Okay! Stop that!" Chris said.

They didn't listen.

"Stop!" Chris shouted.

The two couples separated.

"The two of you come down here!" Chris said.

Jennifer and Corey did as commanded.

"Alright!" Chris said, "Tell the peanut gallery why you deserve the money and what you're going to do with it! Corey! You go first!"

Corey smiled, "Well! I've been working hard to get to this point and I eliminated Romulus, so that has to count for something!"

The cast cheered.

All except for Rosalie and Romulus.

"If I win the money, I'm going to save enough for a college fund! That would leave a lot of money left. So I'd use some of what's ever left and go on a trip around the world! The rest would be given to charity." Corey said simply.

Corey's side clapped and cheered.

"Jennifer! Your turn!" Chris announced.

Jennifer smiled.

"Well! I would save some for college and use the rest for a trip around Europe for Josiah, my mom, and me!" Jennifer said, "And if I have enough left over, maybe a party for the cast!"

Jennifer's side cheered.

"You go!" Josiah cheered.

Jennifer smiled.

"Alright! I need the two of you to pick two people from your side!" Chris said.

"Rose and Huck!" Corey said.

Huck cheered.

"Woo-hoo! More screen-time!" He joked.

Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly and walked down to the arena.

"Josiah and..." Jennifer began.

Romulus walked down.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm helping. Live with it." Romulus said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Romulus and Josiah came down.

"Alright! Here is the challenge! The two of you must race around the island and come back here to win! The catch? You'll have to make a few stops along the way! In homage to season three, you'll have to race to the volcano! There, you'll find a pineapple waiting for you! You must make it up the volcano and throw your pineapple inside, while avoiding the items your opponent's helpers will catapult at you! From then, race to the shelters and disassemble your former team's shelter! You'll have to throw the supplies back into the hole you got them from at the beginning of the season! You'll then race to the poles from the statue building challenge! In homage of season one, you'll have to climb up there and grab a flag! You can't cross the finish without your flag! Whoever reaches the finish line at the arena first wins!" Chris announced.

The two contestants and their two helpers nodded.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

The six got in running position.

"Set? Go!" Chris shouted.

They were off.

The peanut gallery were cheering, watching the monitor that would show the progress.

Jennifer raced out of the arena, running towards the volcano.

Corey was running in front of her, smiling as he did.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I might have a chance to win this! I can do it!**

* * *

The two made it into the clearing.

Jennifer and Corey raced to the base of the volcano.

They both grabbed a pineapple and began to climb.

Rose and Huck ran to the catapult, looking at the crate of supplies next to them.

"A bowling ball? A hammer? Why isn't there something that won't brutally mame her?" Rose asked, not wanting to hurt her best female friend.

"Oh! I have something!" Huck said, opening his backpack.

He pulled out a pack of gumballs.

"Nice thinking, Huck!" Rose said, throwing the pack of gumballs onto the catapult.

"Go!" Rose shouted, covering her ears.

Huck cut the cord, and the gumballs went flying into the air.

It hit Jennifer in the face.

"Ouch!" Jennifer cried.

"Sorry!" Rose and Huck called.

"It's okay!" Jennifer cried.

"What are we going to catapult? Everything here is dangerous!" Josiah said.

"Great!" Romulus said, throwing a bowling ball onto the catapult.

"Stop! You can't do that- Corey's my friend!" Josiah said.

Romulus pulled a knife out of the crate and cut the cord.

"Too bad!" Romulus shouted, "That jerk eliminated me and made me poor! He's going down!"

Corey turned to see a bowling ball hurdling for his face.

He ducked.

The bowling hit the volcano and made a hole inside of the base of the mountain.

Lava began to spew out.

"Agh!" Jennifer cried, climbing faster.

Corey neared the top and threw his pineapple inside.

It landed with a _kerplunk!_

Corey cheered and ran down.

Jennifer panicked and hastily threw the pineapple from her spot on the volcano.

It circled around the rim before it landed in.

"Woo-hoo!" Jennifer cheered, as she ran down the mountain.

She jumped over the spewing lava and she left with her team.

Corey was currently running for the shelters.

Jennifer was a bit behind, but not by much.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Sure, I'm a little behind. But I know I can pull through!**

* * *

Corey skid to a stop just outside the shelters and took a deep breath.

"Disassemble them!" Corey said, running to the guys' shelter.

Rose and Huck ran to his assistance.

Jennifer ran to the female shelter.

"Aw, so many great memories!" Jennifer cheered.

"Jennifer! Stop with the sentimentality and get your head in winning a million dollars!" Romulus snapped.

"Right! Sorry! Take it down, boys!" Jennifer said as she yanked a wooden board off of the structure.

"That's more like it!" Romulus cheered.

Jennifer and Corey were currently neck and neck.

"Take off that part! You can reach it easier!" Rose said.

Corey pulled the final wooden board off of the structure.

"Now we just have to take this thing apart." Corey said.

"I have a solution!" Huck said.

He pulled a wooden plank out of the structure and it went falling to the ground.

"It's scary to think it was that unstable." Corey said.

Jennifer watched Huck and then did the same.

The structure immediately came tumbling down.

"Woo-hoo!" Jennifer cheered.

"Romulus, grab that stuff! Jennifer, run!" Josiah said.

"Got it!" Jennifer said, running of.

Romulus and Josiah trudged the boards over to the hole and threw them in.

Corey and Jennifer were running.

Corey was ahead of Jennifer.

"Woo-hoo!" Corey cheered.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I was in the lead- I could feel the victory!**

* * *

He raced for the flag.

Jennifer ran after him.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I love Corey! But I couldn't let him win! I don't love him _that_ much!**

* * *

Corey and Jennifer reached the site.

They both dove into the warm tropical water.

The waves were crashing.

The water blinded Corey.

Jennifer kept on swimming, her eyes closed.

She reached a pole and smiled.

She slowly began to climb it.

Corey reached a pole a few seconds later.

On top was a blue flag.

He began to climb it as well.

Jennifer climbed up and grabbed the pole.

Jennifer then slipped off.

"It's slippery!" Jennifer cried, just barely grabbing it again.

"Hey! That looks different!" Corey said, looking up at the metal part of the pole.

He grabbed it and screamed.

It was burning hot.

"Ow!" Corey cried, looking at his hand.

It was red.

"Aw man!" He sighed, climbing.

"Ow! Ouch! Yikes!" He cried as he climbed.

Jennifer climbed as well.

Corey was currently in the lead.

He climbed as fast as he could and grabbed the flag.

He slid down, but just before he reached the water, he saw them.

The sharks.

"Agh!" Corey cried, climbing back up.

Jennifer grabbed her flag.

"What's your problem?" Jennifer asked.

"Sharks!" Corey shouted, pointing.

"Oh no!" Jennifer cried.

The two of them stayed on the poles, refusing to come down.

"What are you doing?!" Romulus called.

"Look! Sharks!" Rose called, pointing to the sharp-toothed beasts that lurked in the crystal clear blue water.

"They can't get down!" Huck said.

"They're going to be eaten!" Josiah cried.

* * *

At the arena, the peanut gallery gasped.

"Get those sharks out of there!" Jacob shouted, throwing popcorn at the monitor.

"Come on Jennifer! Don't let those sharks bother you!" Feline shouted.

"That's kind of hard to do because they would eat her!" Titus pointed out.

"If they die, does that mean any of us can get the money?" Rosalie asked.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"It's a valid question!" Dutch said.

The peanut gallery returned their focus on the monitor.

* * *

"I'm not just going to jump down, Romulus! Get those stupid sharks out of the way! Please!" Jennifer cried.

"How are we going to manage that?" Josiah asked.

Corey looked down in fear.

Then he got an idea.

He looked at one of the other poles and jumped over to it.

Corey grabbed the pole and took a deep breath.

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered.

Jennifer looked over, watching Corey made his way to the shore.

"Hurry!" Jennifer cried.

"Romulus, I'm sorry!" Josiah said.

"Huh? Sorry about what?!" Romulus asked.

Josiah grabbed Romulus and threw him into the water.

He fell in with a giant splash.

The sharks turned and left the pole, swimming towards Romulus.

"Josiah, you are so dead!" Romulus shouted as the sharks came swimming after him.

Romulus screamed and swam off.

Jennifer slid down the pole and dove into the water.

She swam for shore.

Corey reached the shore and smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered as he ran.

"Go Corey!" Rose cheered.

"You can do it, buddy!" Huck agreed.

Jennifer ran onto the shore and chased after Corey.

Corey was running thinking of the whole season.

Eighteen weeks of his life.

Coming to an end.

That's when reality caught up with him.

He stopped running and sat on the beach, contemplating life.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: All of a sudden, it hit me. Everything hit me all at once and I just-**

* * *

"What are you doing? Run, Cor! Run!" Huck shouted.

"Is he okay?" Josiah asked.

"I don't know.." Rose said, "Come on."

The three of them ran to Corey's side.

"Are you okay?" Josiah asked.

"N-no." Corey said, "I'm not okay..."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

Jennifer ran by.

She could either stay and comfort Corey or win a million dollars.

She ran to Corey's side.

"This whole summer boils down to this moment. What if I win? What then? Don't you see what money does to people? Romulus was probably a normal, happy kid- but then his dad warped his mind into thinking that people with money, with a higher social class- that they're better then everyone else! I don't want that! I don't want money to change me for the worse! I don't want the fame!" Corey said, panicked, "I can't take it!"

"Who said that money would change you? Just because it did Romulus didn't mean that it'll change you." Josiah said.

"And Romulus didn't have what you have." Huck pointed out.

"What's that?" Corey asked, "Can't you all see that money corrupts people? I don't want it!"

"But you've worked so hard to get here! Eighteen weeks of your life fighting for this moment. It would be fair to these guys if you guys stopped trying!" Jennifer said. "And it wouldn't be fair to me."

"Corey. Relax." Rose said, "Romulus' father instilled terrible qualities in him before he even had the chance to learn things for himself. You've had sixteen years. And you have what Romulus didn't. You have people who deeply care about you."

"Us." Josiah said.

"If I didn't care about you, would I be sitting here comforting you? No! I'd be one million dollars richer!" Jennifer said.

Corey smiled, "Thanks guys. I know that with friends like you guys- I'll never lose my way."

The group smiled and hugged.

"Well, come on! We have a million dollars to compete for!" Corey said, grabbing Jennifer's hand and pulling her towards the arena.

The two of them ran hand in hand to the arena.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: What was going to happen next? I didn't know. But I did know that I'd be worth this long wait on this crappy island.**

* * *

The two ran down the path to the arena and stood in the entrance.

Both sides cheered as they came running down.

Rose, Huck, Josiah, and now Romulus stood there, watching and waiting for the outcome.

Jennifer and Corey ran down to the arena floor, each with their flag in their hand.

The finish laid right in front of them.

"Well. This is it." Jennifer said.

"It sure is." Corey said.

"I don't want to cross it." Jennifer said.

"Neither do I," Corey breathed, "Come here!"

Corey wrapped Jennifer in a hug.

Jennifer smiled.

He then pushed her forward, past the finish line.

Jennifer stood on the other side of the finish.

"Corey?! What are you doing?!" Jennifer asked, smiling and confused at the same time.

"I don't need the money! I have friends!" Corey said.

"And Jennifer is the winner of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! The dominant gender has been proven to be the Females!" Chris said, handing her a briefcase full of money.

"Yay!" Jennifer cheered.

The peanut gallery cheered.

Josiah, Huck, Rose, and Corey flocked her.

Josiah hugged her and the two kissed.

"It sure was noble of you to let her win." Rose cooed.

"Thanks." Corey said, smiling.

The two of them kissed.

The peanut gallery ran down to the arena floor and cheered.

They hugged, talked, and cheered together.

"I'm throwing a party for all of us!" Jennifer cheered.

The cast cheered once again.

Chris was smiling.

Just then, his phone rang.

He pulled it out, "Hello? McLean here!"

He listened to the person on the other side and smirked.

"That's great!" Chris cheered.

"What is?" Jacob asked.

"The good news! The producers have green-lit another season! Come back next time where I'll be bringing a new batch of sixteen unique teenagers with me for a bunch more drama!" Chris announced, "This has been Chris McLean, and this has been Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! Goodnight!"

* * *

**That's it! That's the end! An entire season played out! And the winner? Well, I've decided not to let myself be only one deciding! That's right! I'll be posting Corey's Ending as well! I want you guys to decide who's the winner in your mind! I'm not making any biased decisions on this one!**


	15. This is the End!: Corey's Ending

**A/N: Obviously, Chris, Chef and the show doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FreshTV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Both Contestants belong to users on this site.**

* * *

**"This season on Total Drama, fourteen teenagers arrived on this island for a chance at a million dollars! There were heartbreaks, hook-ups, and hillariousness! Rosalie and Romulus formed the first alliance of the season, eliminating Dutch, Alexis, Titus, Cherry, Huck, and Feline! Then Romulus eliminated Rosalie! Titus and Kennedy became the first couple of the season, Dutch returned, and Rose and Corey promptly hooked up soon afterwards! Romulus was eliminated and received his karma! We're down to the final two! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna lose? Find out on the finale of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes!"**

* * *

"Welcome back! We recently had our two finalists state their opinions of the season and the other contestants in the confessional! Here's what they had to say!" Chris said.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: The theme this season? I mean, I guess it was kind of cool we got to pick it ourselves. But Battle of the Sexes? Pretty stank. Also the survival sub-theme didn't really help. Having to rough it for eighteen weeks didn't make it worth while.**

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Battle of the Sexes? Hated it. It separated Josiah and me! The only good think that came from it was getting close to all the girls! Also, not having a real bathroom almost all season was terrible. I couldn't go without being freaked out that an animal was going to eat me!**

* * *

**Corey Confessional: The people here? Um, some of them weren't the best. ****Specifically Dutch, Rosalie, and Romulus. The three of them were either jerks, mindless followers, or a total master manipulator. I was lucky to find four great people. Shout out to Rose, Huck, and Josiah!**

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: The people here? They were great! Well some of them. Not counting Dutch, Rosalie, and Romulus, I made so many friends!**

* * *

The two contestants woke up from their slumber and walked to the arena, as commanded by Chris.

"Can you believe we made it to the finale?" Jennifer asked, "I'm still in awe!"

"I know! It's amazing! Who would have thought that a guy like me could make it to the end!" Corey laughed.

"Thank god it's a friendship finale! If I was here with Romulus I would have died!" Jennifer giggled.

Corey laughed, "But it's only going to get harder from here."

"Yup!" Jennifer laughed, "Now we're enemies!"

"Ooh no!" Corey laughed as they entered the arena.

"Wow." The two said, shocked by what they saw.

On the two sides of the audience seating the arena, sat the eliminated contestants.

Kennedy, Alexis, Josiah, Rosalie, Romulus, Jacob, and Feline sat on one side.

Dutch, Rose, Huck, Titus, and Cherry sat on the other.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked, walking down the steps.

As they ran down, they noticed each side had a shirt on.

A shirt with either Jennifer or Corey's face.

"We had the peanut gallery pick sides!" Chris said.

"Cor!" Rose called, running to him.

Corey opened his arms and the two of them began to kiss.

Josiah attacked Jennifer in a big hug.

"You did great!" Josiah laughed, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Aw!" Jennifer cooed.

They kissed.

"Okay! Stop that!" Chris said.

They didn't listen.

"Stop!" Chris shouted.

The two couples separated.

"The two of you come down here!" Chris said.

Jennifer and Corey did as commanded.

"Alright!" Chris said, "Tell the peanut gallery why you deserve the money and what you're going to do with it! Corey! You go first!"

Corey smiled, "Well! I've been working hard to get to this point and I eliminated Romulus, so that has to count for something!"

The cast cheered.

All except for Rosalie and Romulus.

"If I win the money, I'm going to save enough for a college fund! That would leave a lot of money left. So I'd use some of what's ever left and go on a trip around the world! The rest would be given to charity." Corey said simply.

Corey's side clapped and cheered.

"Jennifer! Your turn!" Chris announced.

Jennifer smiled.

"Well! I would save some for college and use the rest for a trip around Europe for Josiah, my mom, and me!" Jennifer said, "And if I have enough left over, maybe a party for the cast!"

Jennifer's side cheered.

"You go!" Josiah cheered.

Jennifer smiled.

"Alright! I need the two of you to pick two people from your side!" Chris said.

"Rose and Huck!" Corey said.

Huck cheered.

"Woo-hoo! More screen-time!" He joked.

Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly and walked down to the arena.

"Josiah and..." Jennifer began.

Romulus walked down.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm helping. Live with it." Romulus said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Romulus and Josiah came down.

"Alright! Here is the challenge! The two of you must race around the island and come back here to win! The catch? You'll have to make a few stops along the way! In homage to season three, you'll have to race to the volcano! There, you'll find a pineapple waiting for you! You must make it up the volcano and throw your pineapple inside, while avoiding the items your opponent's helpers will catapult at you! From then, race to the shelters and disassemble your former team's shelter! You'll have to throw the supplies back into the hole you got them from at the beginning of the season! You'll then race to the poles from the statue building challenge! In homage of season one, you'll have to climb up there and grab a flag! You can't cross the finish without your flag! Whoever reaches the finish line at the arena first wins!" Chris announced.

The two contestants and their two helpers nodded.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

The six got in running position.

"Set? Go!" Chris shouted.

They were off.

The peanut gallery were cheering, watching the monitor that would show the progress.

Jennifer raced out of the arena, running towards the volcano.

Corey was running in front of her, smiling as he did.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I might have a chance to win this! I can do it!**

* * *

The two made it into the clearing.

Jennifer and Corey raced to the base of the volcano.

They both grabbed a pineapple and began to climb.

Rose and Huck ran to the catapult, looking at the crate of supplies next to them.

"A bowling ball? A hammer? Why isn't there something that won't brutally mame her?" Rose asked, not wanting to hurt her best female friend.

"Oh! I have something!" Huck said, opening his backpack.

He pulled out a pack of gumballs.

"Nice thinking, Huck!" Rose said, throwing the pack of gumballs onto the catapult.

"Go!" Rose shouted, covering her ears.

Huck cut the cord, and the gumballs went flying into the air.

It hit Jennifer in the face.

"Ouch!" Jennifer cried.

"Sorry!" Rose and Huck called.

"It's okay!" Jennifer cried.

"What are we going to catapult? Everything here is dangerous!" Josiah said.

"Great!" Romulus said, throwing a bowling ball onto the catapult.

"Stop! You can't do that- Corey's my friend!" Josiah said.

Romulus pulled a knife out of the crate and cut the cord.

"Too bad!" Romulus shouted, "That jerk eliminated me and made me poor! He's going down!"

Corey turned to see a bowling ball hurdling for his face.

He ducked.

The bowling hit the volcano and made a hole inside of the base of the mountain.

Lava began to spew out.

"Agh!" Jennifer cried, climbing faster.

Corey neared the top and threw his pineapple inside.

It landed with a _kerplunk!_

Corey cheered and ran down.

Jennifer panicked and hastily threw the pineapple from her spot on the volcano.

It circled around the rim before it landed in.

"Woo-hoo!" Jennifer cheered, as she ran down the mountain.

She jumped over the spewing lava and she left with her team.

Corey was currently running for the shelters.

Jennifer was a bit behind, but not by much.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: Sure, I'm a little behind. But I know I can pull through!**

* * *

Corey skid to a stop just outside the shelters and took a deep breath.

"Disassemble them!" Corey said, running to the guys' shelter.

Rose and Huck ran to his assistance.

Jennifer ran to the female shelter.

"Aw, so many great memories!" Jennifer cheered.

"Jennifer! Stop with the sentimentality and get your head in winning a million dollars!" Romulus snapped.

"Right! Sorry! Take it down, boys!" Jennifer said as she yanked a wooden board off of the structure.

"That's more like it!" Romulus cheered.

Jennifer and Corey were currently neck and neck.

"Take off that part! You can reach it easier!" Rose said.

Corey pulled the final wooden board off of the structure.

"Now we just have to take this thing apart." Corey said.

"I have a solution!" Huck said.

He pulled a wooden plank out of the structure and it went falling to the ground.

"It's scary to think it was that unstable." Corey said.

Jennifer watched Huck and then did the same.

The structure immediately came tumbling down.

"Woo-hoo!" Jennifer cheered.

"Romulus, grab that stuff! Jennifer, run!" Josiah said.

"Got it!" Jennifer said, running of.

Romulus and Josiah trudged the boards over to the hole and threw them in.

Corey and Jennifer were running.

Corey was ahead of Jennifer.

"Woo-hoo!" Corey cheered.

* * *

**Corey Confessional: I was in the lead- I could feel the victory!**

* * *

He raced for the flag.

Jennifer ran after him.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: I love Corey! But I couldn't let him win! I don't love him _that_ much!**

* * *

Corey and Jennifer reached the site.

They both dove into the warm tropical water.

The waves were crashing.

The water blinded Corey.

Jennifer kept on swimming, her eyes closed.

She reached a pole and smiled.

She slowly began to climb it.

Corey reached a pole a few seconds later.

On top was a blue flag.

He began to climb it as well.

Jennifer climbed up and grabbed the pole.

Jennifer then slipped off.

"It's slippery!" Jennifer cried, just barely grabbing it again.

"Hey! That looks different!" Corey said, looking up at the metal part of the pole.

He grabbed it and screamed.

It was burning hot.

"Ow!" Corey cried, looking at his hand.

It was red.

"Aw man!" He sighed, climbing.

"Ow! Ouch! Yikes!" He cried as he climbed.

Jennifer climbed as well.

Corey was currently in the lead.

He climbed as fast as he could and grabbed the flag.

He slid down, but just before he reached the water, he saw them.

The sharks.

"Agh!" Corey cried, climbing back up.

Jennifer grabbed her flag.

"What's your problem?" Jennifer asked.

"Sharks!" Corey shouted, pointing.

"Oh no!" Jennifer cried.

The two of them stayed on the poles, refusing to come down.

"What are you doing?!" Romulus called.

"Look! Sharks!" Rose called, pointing to the sharp-toothed beasts that lurked in the crystal clear blue water.

"They can't get down!" Huck said.

"They're going to be eaten!" Josiah cried.

* * *

At the arena, the peanut gallery gasped.

"Get those sharks out of there!" Jacob shouted, throwing popcorn at the monitor.

"Come on Jennifer! Don't let those sharks bother you!" Feline shouted.

"That's kind of hard to do because they would eat her!" Titus pointed out.

"If they die, does that mean any of us can get the money?" Rosalie asked.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"It's a valid question!" Dutch said.

The peanut gallery returned their focus on the monitor.

* * *

"I'm not just going to jump down, Romulus! Get those stupid sharks out of the way! Please!" Jennifer cried.

"How are we going to manage that?" Josiah asked.

Corey looked down in fear.

Then he got an idea.

He looked at one of the other poles and jumped over to it.

Corey grabbed the pole and took a deep breath.

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered.

Jennifer looked over, watching Corey made his way to the shore.

"Hurry!" Jennifer cried.

"Romulus, I'm sorry!" Josiah said.

"Huh? Sorry about what?!" Romulus asked.

Josiah grabbed Romulus and threw him into the water.

He fell in with a giant splash.

The sharks turned and left the pole, swimming towards Romulus.

"Josiah, you are so dead!" Romulus shouted as the sharks came swimming after him.

Romulus screamed and swam off.

Jennifer slid down the pole and dove into the water.

She swam for shore.

Corey reached the shore and smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered as he ran.

"Go Corey!" Rose cheered.

"You can do it, buddy!" Huck agreed.

Jennifer ran onto the shore and chased after Corey.

As she ran, she was running thinking of the whole season.

Eighteen weeks of her life.

Coming to an end.

That's when reality caught up with her.

Jennifer stopped running and sat on the beach, contemplating life.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: All of a sudden, it hit me. Everything hit me all at once and I just-**

* * *

"What are you doing? Run, Jen! Run!" Josiah shouted.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked.

"I don't know.." Josiah said, "Come on."

The three of them ran to Corey's side.

"Are you okay?" Josiah asked.

"N-no." Jennifer said, "I'm not okay..."

"Why not?" Huck asked.

Corey looked back, seeing Jennifer sitting on the floor and their friends surrounding her.

He looked forward and could see the arena.

He could either stay and comfort Jennifer with whatever problem she had or win a million dollars.

He ran to Jennifer's side.

"This whole summer boils down to this moment!" Jennifer cried, "What if I just wasted an entire summer? Huh?! There were dozens of people who deserved to be here more then I do! They fought their hardest! What did I do? I was just a likable girl who relied on her friends and her boyfriend to get to where she is now! And now I just- This could have all been for nothing!"

"It isn't for nothing!" Josiah said, "Everything you've just said isn't true. You have fought your hardest."

"You didn't just depend on us- you've won your own challenges!" Rose pointed out.

"With help from everyone else!" Jennifer said.

"What was your biggest worry this season?" Corey asked, "That you were too dependent on other people, right? Well I didn't see that at all! I saw a girl who was extremely independent. You faced your own boyfriend just to prove that you didn't need him, or anyone, to protect you!"

That was a valid point.

Jennifer debated.

"And you can't just quit now!" Huck said, "That would be fair to all of us who were eliminated!"

"And it wouldn't be fair to me, either!" Corey said.

"You aren't weak, Jennifer. You're strong. You can do this!" Rose said.

Jennifer smiled, "T-thanks."

"You okay now?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah. I know now that I didn't waste a summer. I meet all of you. You all made my summer worth while!"

The five of them hugged.

"Well, come on! We have a million dollars to compete for!" Jennifer said, grabbing Corey's hand and pulling him towards the arena.

The two of them ran hand in hand to the arena.

* * *

**Jennifer Confessional: What was going to happen next? I didn't know. But I did know that I'd be worth this long wait on this crappy island.**

* * *

The two ran down the path to the arena and stood in the entrance.

Both sides cheered as they came running down.

Rose, Huck, Josiah, and now Romulus stood there, watching and waiting for the outcome.

Jennifer and Corey ran down to the arena floor, each with their flag in their hand.

The finish laid right in front of them.

"Well. This is it." Corey said.

"It sure is." Jennifer said.

"I don't want to cross it." Corey said.

"Neither do I," Jennifer breathed, "Come here!"

Jennifer wrapped Corey in a hug.

Corey smiled.

She then pushed him forward, past the finish line.

Corey stood on the other side of the finish.

"Jennifer?! What are you doing?!" Corey asked, smiling and confused at the same time.

"I don't need the money! I have friends!" Jennifer laughed.

"And Corey is the winner of Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! The dominant gender has been proven to be the Males!" Chris said, handing him a briefcase full of money.

"Oh man! Woo-hoo!" Corey cheered.

The peanut gallery cheered.

Josiah, Huck, Rose, and Corey flocked him.

Rose hugged him and the two kissed.

"It sure was noble of you to let him win." Josiah laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come here you!" Jennifer cooed.

She then pulled Josiah into a long, passionate kiss.

The peanut gallery ran down to the arena floor and cheered.

They hugged, talked, and cheered together.

"I'm throwing a party for all of us!" Corey cheered.

The cast cheered once again.

Chris was smiling.

Just then, his phone rang.

He pulled it out, "Hello? McLean here!"

He listened to the person on the other side and smirked.

"That's great!" Chris cheered.

"What is?" Jacob asked.

"The good news! The producers have green-lit another season! Come back next time where I'll be bringing a new batch of sixteen unique teenagers with me for a bunch more drama!" Chris announced, "This has been Chris McLean, and this has been Total Drama: Battle of the Sexes! Goodnight!"

* * *

**Now I want to say thank you to everyone! Before this story, I had never been able to complete a fan-fiction, and certainly not a SYOC! I had tried and always lost interest. But your characters were all so fun and interesting to work with that it always made me so happy to write another chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who submitted a character! It's been a fun story to write! And I hope you all stick around for the next leg in this journey!**


End file.
